Rena Reina
by UmiNight Angel Neko
Summary: She died with only one wish, to be reborn and have a normal life to stand by the person she loves side. But who said normal wasn't being the illegitimate child to the worlds greatest assassin Reborn and Kawahira's long lost little sister. Who said being reborn into your favorite Anime/Manga wasn't normal? Normal what you made it to be, no? Ocx27
1. Target 1- Where I Stand

Katekyo Hime Reina

Target 1- Where I Stand

Dying wasn't so bad when you really had nothing to live for, "NO!" nothing but those who had tried to give you a reason to live.

**BANG!**

It wasn't an instant kill but. "No, no, please stay with me! SOMEONE GET HELP PLEASE!" Laying there as blood pooled inside you as you bled out, it gave you a sort of painful. It's like your suffocating, like you want to scream and cry, like you want to fight but, "Idiot…. YOU CAN'T DIE YOU HAVE TO LIVE!" In the end you sink deeper and deeper in the depths of darkness.

"If I were to be reborn, do you know what I'd like to be?"

Her smile, that smile, the smile of that woman I always dreamed of. The person I wish I was, the one who had the will, she had the hope, the love. The things I had never been given.

"I want to be a normal girl, and experience normal things. Fall in love and make a life of my own."

"Am I not good enough then?"

"Silly boy… I could never have that life unless you were there too."

"But what if we changed?"

"My feelings would never change, because in the end it's not the typical normal life I want."

"Then what is it that you want?"

"I want to experience life to the fullest, standing by your side."

Shatter

She smiled but it shattered as she lay in her own blood being held by that shadowy figure. His tears being all I could see as his pale lips moved begging her to fight to live and yet she smiled as she breathed her last breath. "Let's meet again… In our next life," The light faded from her just like it did me when I save my only friend in hope she would live. But as the images faded I did not, I floated in the depths of darkness as naked as the day I was born. As I continue to fall deeper and deeper into the never ending sleep. And yet, as I allowed myself to drift I couldn't help but feel the tears that slid down my cheeks, I don't know who I am, who I was, or who I was to be. I'd been born knowing nothing, growing up with nothing. And yet as I open my eyes I still saw light in the dark sea. As I uncurled myself and stared up at the white light that filtered from the sun, the light that came from sun my heart filled with warmth as I touched my still beating heart. Yet dead, I could still feel it. I could still feel the emotions from my old life, but at the same time I felt more. I felt the other girl's emotions and feelings as I slowly reached for the light. I understood then, who she was, who I was. As I now stared at the mirror image of myself bright amber orange eyes, curly black hair that fanned out behind there lower back, skin a pale tan. That birth mark of a Celtic heart that had once not been their glowed brightly at the center of my chest I felt a sharp gasp escape from my lips then as chains and ribbons suddenly came from light above me and suddenly wrapped around my body as I was pulled out of the darkness and into light my body passing right through my mirror image as I felt my once incomplete being become whole.

The sharp wails of an infant are what caught my ears as I open my amber orange eyes, the image of a blond haired woman with the same amber orange eyes being the first thing I say as she smiled at me weakly. My tiny body, the body of an infant, being given to her as she open hospital gown to give me my first meal of life as she hummed lightly to my small form, "I knew we'd make it, my little Reina Rena Sol. My sunshine, my hope," She hummed as her love filled me. Where I stand… I don't know… where I was… I didn't know. All I really knew was that I was happy; I was alive, in my own paradise. Being filled with love, and care, like I'd always dreamed; I died, I gave my life for someone else, and in return I was returned my missing half and was given a second chance, a second chance at life and this time.

'I want to experience life to the fullest, standing by your side.'

I'd do just that!


	2. Target 2- Enchanted to Meet You

Hello everyone and welcome to Rena Reina also known in translation as Reborn Pure or Reborn Queen whichever one you like best please say. I hope you enjoy the story and leave your love behind, I'LL STILL WORK ON THE REBORN SKY, I've started it really. Just this has been on my computer for some time so, yah. I don't own KHR, but I do own Reina and her mother.

Target 2- Enchanted to Meet You

"Satomi," It was raining the day my mother brought me to my uncle's home he was in shock when he saw my mother dressed in a white sundress. A black and white Japanese umbrella being the only thing to protect us from the rain and of courses she was holding me close, "You're… is that…." Did I mention that Kawahira aka Checker Face was my uncle? No? Okay, well um yah…

"Big brother, I'd like you to meet my daughter Rena Reina. Your niece," My mother smiled as my uncles eyes narrowed before he gestured us to enter. As my mother sat me on her lap, I was leaned back on her as I wore a little lion cub sun dress my black tuff of hair as messy and spiky as any new born babies except for the small side burn curls I held, I so hope that doesn't mean my dads who I think he is. "So…" My uncle began, "You really did find a human lover, and may I ask why he isn't here." My mother only smiled sadly as she bounced me on her lap. "I never told him about Reina, truth is we just had a brief fling and well, I was somehow able to bring this miracle into the world. I ended our relation once I knew of my little princess and cut off all ties that would lead him to me. I couldn't endanger my child. " My mother admitted making my heart drop, great I was the product of a fling, that and my mother left my father for a really good reason. "Why's that…? I thought you wanted the whole family package thing." My uncle frowned probably thinking along the same lines as me.

"Have you ever heard of the Vongola's Hitman, the greatest one in the world?" Oh come on! My dad's… "You mean Vongola Nono's most trusted man beside his guardians, and outside advisers. Yes, in fact I have my eye on him for the next…"

"I told you to never speak of that accursed machine of yours before me. It sickens me to think that you would use innocent humans when you could have easily allowed me to sacrifice my flame and…"

"And allow you to be turned to crystal and die." Sneered Kawahira as he sent a sharp glare at my mother, "You may think you were 'blessed' with that flame of your, but I swore that I would never allow your nor Cecilia to ever have to suffer the fate of mother, and after losing Cecilia I cannot allow you to be lost." Looking at me my uncles eyes soften as if he knew something that I didn't. "And… I will not let her have to go through the same as I." I would never understand those words, at least not for some time.

(Four Years later)

Playing down by the sand box, a four year old Reina's once orange eyes now black stared at the master piece of a sand castle she was building as her mother read a book by the bench in the park. She didn't know why her eyes were no longer orange, all she remembered was one day she had decided to take a nap and when she woke up they were as black as coal. When neither her mother nor uncle had bothered to care about the change or show any interest Reina had figured they had had a part in her eyes no longer being their pretty orange. What they had done, she was not sure. But she really didn't have the ability at the moment to discover what they'd done or what it had done to her, but she'd have to live with it till she was able to figure it out or gain the power to resolve it. "Satomi-chan!" Shouted a very horrifyingly familiar voice as Reina looked over to see a smiling Sawada Nana and her son, Sawada Tsunayoshi. 'How…!' She almost gapped, but keeping her face firm in innocence as she watch Nana walk over to her happy mother, Tsuna clinging close by to his mother as he followed.

"Oh Nana-Chan, it's been so long!" Exclaimed Satomi, "Oh, Sato-chan I've missed you so much." Whined the other woman as they pulled apart from their hug. "When did you come back to Japan? I thought you went back to Italy."

"Oh, about four years ago to tell you the truth, but I never suspected you were still in Namimori." Explained Satomi as Nana slapped her arm, "Oh you, almost six years I don't see you since my wedding and you suddenly come back now." Laughing Reina's mother finally seemed to notice Tsuna, "Oh my, is this your son?" Grinning Nana nodded. "Of course, this is my little Tsu-kun, Tsunayoshi. Say hi to mama's old friend Tsu-kun, it's thanks to her mama met papa." She explained, Tsuna staring up at Reina's mother. "Hi…" He quietly greeted gaining a large smile from Satomi. "My, he's quite the little bunny rabbit isn't he." She laughed, as Tsuna hid behind his mama making Reina giggle to herself. Getting up Reina dusted off her white sunflower printed dress before she picked up her matching sunhat to place it back on her head as she was careful to not touch her black curls; though she had resembled Reborn as a baby she had long since started to grow more into her mother's appearance. Same heart shaped face and tan skin and button nose, and same curly hair. Her eyes were large cat like ones a mixture of her father's slanted cat eyes and her mother doe ones, her black hair, her black eyes (though originally her mother's crystal flaming orange), and her cheek bones and lips came from her father. Though by this point in time you'd never have been able to tell what belong to her father as she still had much of her baby fat.

"Konichiwa," Greeted Reina as the three turn to her. "Rei-chan…" Blinked Satomi in shock as Reina tended to not really get involve with others if they didn't catch her interest, her heart swelled as realization hit her. "Ano… I'm Rena Reina but mama calls me Rei-chan, it's very nice to meet you Nana-san, Tsunayoshi-kun." Reina politely bowed Nana squealing in joy. "Oh she's so cute! Sato-chan has such a cute and polite daughter!" She gushed as she hugged Satomi in a childish manner, "Ne! Ne! Sato-chan let my Tsu-kun marry Rei-chan! Please!" Begged Nana as Satomi only laughed, Tsuna becoming flushed as he looked over at Reina only to find her smiling at him mischievously. "If I married Tuna-kun he'd have to be just as charming and strong as papa was with mama when they fell in love." Joked Reina as Nana gushed to a slightly shocked Satomi about little baby Tsuna's and Reina's in the far off future as Tsuna stared at the slightly younger girl in shock. Most the girls his age usually called him no good with the other boys. Whenever he even played house with them they'd usually force him to be the dog and was treated so badly he'd stop trying to play with them all together. Yet, Reina's words didn't sound like the kids taunting. It sounded sincere, like a promise… his heart skipped a beat. "Ne, Tuna-kun do you want to play with me?" She asked, his heart skipped another beat. "We can be friends okay." And his heart swelled then, he'd only ever heard about crushes from the few times he hanged with the boys at rescues; and most had all like Sasagawa Kyoko. Though he could see why they liked her and may have gain a crush on her over time, Tsuna had just met someone much like Kyoko who wanted to be his friend, and yet as he looked at her. He knew she wasn't like Kyoko; Kyoko looked very cute from an early age for a Japanese girl, while Reina held a more exotic cuteness. Kyoko's eyes were innocent, Reina's were mischievous, and while Kyoko looked genuinely nice… Reina… Reina looked almost lonesome. He'd seen her before… he knew he had…. But he couldn't think where… but he did know that he wanted to be her friend and maybe one day… maybe he could be something more… what it was he didn't know. But she'd won him today by reaching out to him… his first true friend.

(Three years later)

I cried as I tried to hide from that stupid dog, I couldn't remember why I was so scared of dogs. But I was, and because of that fear… I dropped my gift to her… I dropped—

"Leave him alone!" My eyes snapped open turning to see my savior, my only friend, and sadly my—"Get out of here, he hasn't done anything to you, you stupid dog!" Her now long curly back hair was what filled my vision as she shot the ground in front of the wild dog with her Beebe gun. I knew she wouldn't hurt anyone with it, not if she wasn't defending me; and as the dog ran I knew she'd done it again. Given that glare that could make anyone fear her and yet, all it did was make me feel safe because it was never pointed to me. She was a year younger than me, and it hurt to say she was the one to protect me; she was better than me at everything; smarter, faster, useful. But me I was… "You okay Tuna?" Her smirk like smile, something only she could do, was wide and warm and yet. I felt like the namesake our peers called me, Dame-Tsuna… Useless Tsuna… those things couldn't have been truer. "You're not hurt are you? I had just gotten to the park when I saw the dog chase you; I tried to run after the two of you but… Well thank you for my gift." Looking up I froze when she gave me a kiss on the cheek pulling back I saw the charm I had begged my kaa-san to help get for Rei-chan's birthday. The sea shell necklace with the white clam at the center with her name on it, we'd seen the shop last year when we first went to the beach together. But Rei-chan hadn't wanted to make her kaa-san waste her hard earn money on it. My cheeks became flushed then, "You! You weren't supposed to open it without me! " I stuttered out as she laughed, "Gomen, but it had fallen out the bag you had it in when you dropped it."

"Still…" I tried to continue only to squeal the way I usually did when her hand was suddenly in my face. "Oh come on, it was just this once Tsuna. Let's just head back to your house for the party, so I can give you my present." She grinned. Though we were born different days on different months, we shared a birthday. "Actually, I'll just give it to you now so here!" She held up seashell charm bracelet my eyes widening when I notice a different color sided clam. "Remember these clam shells, we found it last year on the beach. When I found out they fit together afterwards mama told me a legend, about how if two people find another half of a shell even though it's not the same. If they fit, then those people will be together forever." She explained slipping the bracelet around my wrist. "So this will be my promise to always be by Tuna's side, and your necklace can be your promise to me. Kay?" Sitting there, by the river bank at sunset it was like one of those girly movies kaa-san would sometimes make me watch with her. The sad part was I didn't mind… I really liked Rei-chan, she was my best friend. "Come on now; let's go join our mama's." And she was my crush…

But as we walked together, hand in hand… I couldn't help but wish I could be stronger. Rei-chan wasn't like most girls, she wasn't scared to stand up to bullies or hang out with me, and I knew if I ever wanted her to see as more than just her friend I had to get strong. I had to be someone she relied on… But how, could that ever be…

We suddenly stopped, my eyes going straight to look at her only to freeze when I saw the pale and fearful look she had. "Rei-chan…?" Her lips trembled; tears welled in her eyes, and as I moved my eyes in the direction as her eyes looked a gunshot rang alongside her scream. In front of us, not even twenty feet away, four blocks from my house, Auntie Satomi was shot by a cloaked figure on September 15, the day we had all agreed to celebrate together as mine and Rei-chans joint birthday.

"**MAMA!"**


	3. Target 3- Death Should Not Have Taken Ye

I do not own KHR, Only do I own Reina… and Satomi. Please enjoy, and Review for it will help me write and fox my other story.

Target 3- Death Should Not Have Yea

Being reborn, you lose the fear of death. But when it comes, and it always does, and takes away one of the people you love. You lose yourself, the fear returns, and you're swallowed by the pain of lost. A pain that stabs you… the tears you from the inside out… that brings you to the brink of insanity yet it won't push over the edge… it's like you're stuck in never ending loop watching it.

Watching your world crash!

"Reina…" My uncle called sadly as I cried by my mother's dead body in the hospital mortuary. I continue to sob on her arm as my uncle held my shaking shoulders; I knew he was in pain too. My mother, his baby sister was dead, dead by the hands of that one man. A man I'd never forgive, a man who could bring the darkest of me. Who ruined a day meant for joy, meant for love, meant for…

"Rei-chan…" His voice snapped me out, looking back at Tsuna my tears ran quicker and thicker than before. Because he was there, he had to watch it too. I thought that this world would be different… I didn't know just how different. Lives could change cause of one person, one change. "AH!" I tackled him wanting his comfort. I lost my mother, I could have lost him, Nana could have died… because of me… because I existed. "Rei-chan… I promise to get stronger, I promise…" He shook with me; I knew he was crying, just like his mother who sobbed as she was held by Tsuna's father, a man I had yet to meet in person who had come just for this celebration turned funeral. I had seen his face when he had found us, he was right behind her, and he'd been coming to help her find us. Yet he wasn't able to save her, none of could. But the look in his eyes told me he was hurt, and felt a new responsibility pushed on him. What it was, who gives a damn, my mother was dead and I was alone inside. I wanted nothing more than to let the darkness consume me.

BUT I WON'T! That's what he wants, his eye. That spade blue eye, the one he couldn't hide under his illusion, it told me he wanted me to darken. To follow a path not my own, but I won't. I will get avenge her, when the time came I would take him out myself. BUT I WON'T LET HIM BLIND ME FROM THE FUTURE MY MOTHER WISHED SO MUCH FOR ME TO HAVE! I'll grow up and find love, I'll break the arcobaleno curse that she hated so much, I'll have a family again that I will protect. "I promise to get stronger…" That's all he could mumble, all I could think, but somewhere deep inside. I hoped Tsuna would protect me.

(Early the Next Day)

"Thank you again for allowing Reina to stay with you." Bowed Satomi's brother as he and I spoke outside my home. Nana, my poor wife, was inside tending to Satomi's only child as Kawahira stood before me with a bag of Reina's belongings. "It would be for the best, Reina is still young yet… I fear what could happen to her if she isn't cared to after losing Satomi." I admitted as Kawahira nodded, "It is only worse because she has no father, I can only do so much as her uncle. That is why I am leaving her in yours and your wife's care. Satomi always spoke well of you… even with your involvement with the Vongola." I frowned at his words but understood why he said it how he did. "Reina's father…. Do you know who he is?"

"It's not my place to say, I would not want him in her life anyway. The mafia is what has taken both my beloved sisters, one being Reina's mother. I rather Rei stay away from the mafia, but if her identity were to ever be discovered it best she be among your families care then on her own." Sighed Kawahira before he turned to leave, "Please inform Nana that Reina is always welcome to visit, just keep her safe. And keep that number one hitman away from her." It hit me then what Kawahira was saying and I couldn't help but chuckle. "I'll do what I can, but who knows with him. We're still trying to find him since he suddenly went off on his own earlier this year." Kawahira only nodded as he continued off. Looking up at the slightly cloudy sky I smiled notice all seven elements seemed to be out today. Rain, cloud, sun, lightning, storm, even a bit of mist had come out to serve the sky today. Looking down at a buddle before me as it reflected a rainbow from the sky above. I remembered the Satomi who I had befriended… the one who introduced me Nana… who had saved my life many times when I first began… I owed her so much… and now all I could do was protect her daughter… and hopefully bring her some sort of hope. "Dear…" Looking back I found Nana standing quietly by our son's side. Her usually cheerful face still marked with tears, "Tsu-kun wanted to speak with you…"

"What is Tsuna? Is Reina alright?" Slowly walking up to me I notice my sons form shake, "Tsuna?"

"I… I want to get strong… and protect Rei-chan, and kaa-san!" He suddenly exclaimed crying, I was glad Nana had return inside as my son's sealed flame flicker for a bit on his forehead. "I was so scared! I didn't know what to do, but I hated it. It could have been Kaa-san or Rei-chan and I… I don't ever want to be weak again; how can I get strong to protect them when you're not here, how?!" It hurt to see my son like this, but I couldn't get him more involve then he already is. So kneeling down with my hands on his shoulders I gave him the best word of wisdom that I could, "You work hard. Train yourself anyway you can and keep your mother and Reina happy. Their happiness and safety should be resolve, protect what you love, care for what you love and you will be strong." And for the first time in years he cried in my arms.

(Five Years Later)

"HEII!" I screamed as I was knocked back down. "Tsuna!" As I slowly open one of my eyes in pain I say Rei-chan worried looking over me. Her long curly black hair pulled up in a messy bun as we were both dressed in our school uniform gym clothes. "You okay?"

"Damn it!"

"We lost again cause of him!"

"Dame-Tsuna!"

"You made us lose to the girls!"

There they went again, my mind not even registering their words as Rei-chans eyes darken. "Shut up, before I make you wish you were dead." She icily hissed not even needing to raise her voice as she sent them a chilling glare.

"Eap!"

"She's doing it again!"

"Run!"

Funny…

"How does she do it?"

"She's so smart and cool yet…"

I'd grown so much…

"She hangs with him."

"Dame-Tsuna."

But I was still a Dame-Tsuna…

"Here," She whispered holding out her hand. "Let me help you up Tuna."

And Tuna, even to the girl I loved.

* * *

Authors note- The chapter was short, but I need to ask you my readers. Should I add other reincarnations, of friends from Reina's past. She still had things unresolved in her other life after all, but if I add them. Know that you Khr boy's are going to be paired up with some girl. After all... Reina needs her own allies for the trails that have yet to come.


	4. Target 4- Drawing Days

Here it is the start of Tsuna's journey and the beginning of the fun filled adventure of these two friends. Please Review as it help me type faster, and as for the oc's…. They will appear in the high school setting sequel of Tsuna's and Reina's lives. A new enemy to be fought and untold stories of the first generation will be revealed when we get there. But for now, any idea's for Reina's special flames. I NEED a special power for it, the colors for it being White, but what about its ability? What do you guys think?

* * *

Target 3 – Drawing Days

It been five years since my mama died; four since I started living with my uncle again; three since I started to train to be a mafiosa; two since my uncle told me that my father, Reborn, had been cursed by him; and almost one since me and Tsuna started middle school.

"Rena-chan, could you help me and Hana-chan with these papers for the teachers?"

"Sure Sasagawa-chan."

I'm almost 13. My long black hair is still to my lower back and curly, but it'll now fan out and curl near my tips. I usually wear my hair in a messy bun. My eyes are finally orange again, although I have to lie about them. I tell people they are color contacts that make my eyes honey amber. Tsuna and Nana are the only ones who know the truth. Uncle told me and them it was a late shift in eye color – yeah right. I didn't know why my eyes didn't stay orange when I was younger; it was my uncle whom sealed my Dying Will flame that caused it. After he unsealed my flame four years and told me about the different flames, I had learned there was more to me and my late mother then I had first believed. It was unbelievable… Something that shouldn't be, yet was…

"Are you okay Rena-chan?" Sasagawa Kyoko, Tsuna's secret crush I believe, asked snapping me out of my deep thoughts.

"Oh, um yeah, sorry I was just thinking about what I'd make for dinner tonight at home." I perfectly lied, thanking whatever God for my easy ability to lie without being caught. I could thank my uncle since he trained me in using my secondary flames of mist and sun, but I'd lying since I taught myself mostly. My Uncle was kind, which may had been true, but my power was something I had gained on my own. Even though I have the great knowledge I do, I knew I had to gain the skills to both protect and use it. So I trained myself, even when he wished to be the one to show me, I got stronger on my own even if I didn't have anyone to compare it to at the moment. Especially when you had something stopping your progression, just as I do.

"Hey, Kyoko, Reina," Oh great it's him.

"Mochida-senpai," Kyoko blinked as I mentally rolled my eyes. From the corner of my eye, I could see Tsuna inside the gym, ducking in cover. Maybe this was the sign my father was coming. Most likely not right now, I've seen this happen before several times; however, I still remember the shift of energy I felt earlier this morning.

"Sasagawa-chan, I just remembered some business I have to do." I flat out lied.

Hana seemed to realize, "Oh, me too. The teacher wanted me to organize some grades, remember?" She was trying to play match-maker again.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to side track both of you," Kyoko spoke with sympathy lingering in her voice.

"It's no problem at all, Kyoko. Reina and I will just have to run off though," Hana explained.

"Yeah, I'm sure Mochida-san here would gladly help since this is student body business," I wasn't trying to throw her under the bust with him, really I wasn't. I just knew he wouldn't try anything besides flirting.

"Oh well okay," She smiled.

"Wait Reina I've been wondering if you'd—"

I quickly cut him off, "Sorry Senpai, but I really have to go meet Tsuna." I innocently smiled, "See he's even waiting for me over there." I lied pointing to a shocked Tsuna who was probably going to try and leave school early again because of this idiot flirting with Kyoko and I. "See ya," I waved before quickly jogging off to my best friend as he stared at me in shock. "Is everything okay?"I asked as he nodded, dumbly mouth a gap as I laughed. He blushed embarrassedly before smiling as I led him back inside the gym to help him clean it up.

* * *

Rei-chan and I had really grown up since Aunt Satomi died. The year she lived at my home with Kaa-san and I had been the year I made a self promise. I'd protect Rei-chan and Kaa-san, like I hadn't Aunt Satomi. But the truth is… I'm still no good. While Rei-chan became more mature and strong not only mentally but physically; I could still barely run as fast as most boys, I can barely get past the 4th level on the vaulting horse, and I can only spin a few times on a horizontal bar compared to the others. Compared to everyone else I've only hit just below average, Rei-chan even way above average. Not only that but my grades are barely even passing, the only time I can even get a grade higher than a D would be when Rei-chan tutors me. If she doesn't, then I always do even worse! I'm so pathetic, I'm so useless… I'm just no good.

"Here, I made my stir fry delight, with smoked sausage and boiled eggs on the side." She proudly smirked as she handed me the lunch she always made for me. She took Kaa-san's lunch for herself. "Thank you for the food." She prayed before she started to dig in with me.

This had to be the only good thing about my life. Even after nine years, she's still my best friend. She stands up for me and is always by my side. We're like the other's shadow; we're always nearby, even when not seen. "Do you like it? I used some new spices my uncle got me."

"Yeah, it's really good." I smiled as she smirked proudly.

"Good. Auntie's food is good too." She hummed as we just continued to sit on the roof together, like every other day. I hoped that these days would never change. However, if they did, I'd wish for it to be that I had finally got strong enough to protect Kaa-san and her and confess as well.

* * *

As Tsuna and Reina walked home as they usually did, Tsuna could not stop himself from thinking about the events from earlier that day. The way Mochida looked at Reina had always angered and annoyed him. Actually, he hated how much of all of the males looked at her. Though Reina had made it obvious she was neither interested or liked them, the jerks wouldn't stop bothering her for dates or leave her alone even when she wasn't around. They mess with him just to try and scare him off, or try to make up lies to try and make Reina leave him. It never worked, thankfully, but it was only thanks to their faith in one another. They thought the world about each other. They were best friends and would always stay that way.

"Remember that we'll be meeting here to head to the market in thirty minutes, okay?" Reina said. She and Tsuna stopped at the intersection that leads them to their separate destinations.

"Don't worry, I'll remember," Grinned Tsuna as Reina gave him a teasing smirk.

"Remember to get changed this time, in case you fall in the fish's again."

"That was only one time!" He yelled, Reina laughing as she turned to leave.

"I know, I know. Remember in thirty, okay."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll remember," Tsuna finally chuckled as he waved the dark haired girl off before finally turning to leave himself. Ten minutes later he was home, "I'm home."

"Welcome home." Nana greeted as she appeared from the kitchen holding happily a flyer. "Did you have a nice day with Rei-chan, Tsu-kun?"

"Yeah, though Rei-chan and I have to go shopping for her uncle again," Tsuna sighed walking up towards the stairs.

"Oh well… I have some wonderful news," Grinned Nana as she held the flyer out to Tsuna to read. "I hired a home tutor."

"What!" He yelped as he quickly turned to his mother in shock, "Kaa-san I don't need a home tutor! Why would you even get me one without even asking me or Rei-chan?" He yelled as he snatched the flyer to read it himself, 'Reborn….?'

"Ara, well I had asked Rei-chan a few months back. She said that it could be helpful as she had been having trouble helping you with school while she had to take care of her uncle's home," Nana hummed as Tsuna began to shake his head.

"That was four months ago before Kawahira-san began doing the work himself when Rei-chan started to feel pressured remember!" Tsuna yelled, he didn't want a stranger coming into his home and changing up his dynamic with Reina. She was all the help he needed damn it. "Call it off!"

"It's too late for that." A very high pitched voice spoke as Tsuna and Nana turned their gazes towards the stairs where a fedora wearing infant stood. "Ciaossu," greeted the infant pushing his fedora up to reveal his pure black eyes. "I'm the home tutor, Reborn."

"Eh, you are?" Nana blinked as Tsuna began to laugh.

"What….! I should have known it was all bullshit, it was a baby who made the flyer!?" He laughed as Nana sent him a scolding glare for cursing in front of the infant.

"You're Tsuna?" Asked Reborn as Tsuna tried to catch his breath while laughing.

"Yeah, ha-ha, I can't breath! My stomach hurt," He exclaimed falling to the floor on his knees.

"I see. I came here three hours early to evaluate you as a service but I think I can already tell just how useless you are Tsuna," Smirked the infant as Tsuna stopped laughing.

"Hey! Don't go around calling me Tsuna or useless! You're the one who showed up here saying you were a home tutor! As if a baby could ever be able to teach me anything," Yelled Tsuna before he was suddenly kicked quite harshly by the infant. "Ah! My face…"

"Are you alright Tsu-kun?" Began Nana, before she remembered Tsuna's words from when he had first arrived. "Oh, if you don't hurry you'll be late. And you know how angry Rei-chan get's when you aren't on time."

"Oh no, that's right! Rei-chan's gonna kill me if I don't make it to the spot before her! I shouldn't be paying attention to this baby!" Tsuna yelped as he got up with a red face. Running up the stairs in an almost lighting speed that he only ever seemed to reach when his life was threaten, Tsuna quickly got in his room to change, before he finally ran down to get both a list of things his mother needed along with money. Before finally running out the house in a flurry, "I'm off!"

Those as he ran in his usually blue 27 sweat shirt, pants, and favorite orange sneakers; Tsuna had to wonder about what had just happen. "What was with that kid…"

"I'm a hitman."

"A hitman, that's stupid." Laughed Tsuna as he continued to run before finally realization hit him, "Heii, since when did you…? Why are you on my head?" Tsuna gasped already having reached his destination when he had finally notice the hitman on his head.

Jumping off Tsuna's head Reborn turned to look up at him. "You're a loser who gets panicked easily in what you believe to be crises. I wouldn't be surprised if you were afraid of Chihuahua's."

"Hey! Wait how do you know about my fear of dogs?" Tsuna shouted staring a gap from shock.

"Tuna," Came Reina's slight confused voice as Tsuna turned to a confused Reina. She wore her usual white sleeveless button up shirt with her bright yellow tie and black fingerless arm gloves that reached her elbows, her short black French Toast reaching just around her thighs with her black calf socks and her spare brown school shoes on. Her usually bun hair in twin pigtails for the outing, her mother's old brown sunflower messenger bag slung across her upper body. "Why are you talking to a baby?" Though she played innocent and held a poker face that she knew not even Reborn could read, Reina was surprised to see Reborn here. True she knew he would come some day, but she was pretty sure this meeting hadn't happen like this in the manga or anime. "Who is he? Wait no, I should be asking him. Excuse me but who are you?"

"Rei… Rei-chan, um well he's…"

"I'm a hitman," Reborn stated narrowing his eyes. The girl before him, Reina had been an anomaly to him. When he had first been given Tsuna's file he had not really cared about the girl Iemitsu believed would one day be his daughter in law. It had only been when the mention of Satomi Sol, a past lover of his, name in Tsuna's file did he look into Reina's.

Name- Rena Reina

Age- 12-13

Height- 151 cm

Weight- 41.5 kg

Hair color- Black

Eye color- Amber orange (Once Coal Black)

Status- Alive

Occupation- Namimori Middle Schooler and Tsuna's childhood/Best friend/Possible future wife

Mother- Satomi Sol Aka Common Krait Aka Nightingale (Deceased)

Father- Unknown

Other Family- Kawahira (Uncle)

Skills- Unknown

Physical capabilities- Unknown

IQ- Unknown presumed high

Flame- Unknown

So much was unknown about Satomi's daughter, there wasn't even a picture for her and it annoyed Reborn to no end. Satomi was a woman that haunted Reborns memories every day of his life. His first partner and ally in the mafia beside Vongola itself. When she ended her relation with him so suddenly 13 years ago, he knew something had been wrong. The first woman to keep his attention and yet she had left him with nothing but a message from Vongola Ninth telling him she was leaving him and the mafia behind for family. Yet now that he could see Reina face to face, something screamed to Reborn. An instinct inside him that always told the truth, which always found the truth; But for the first time in his life Reborn wanted nothing more than to ignore it, and he did. He could not accept the hidden truth, he wouldn't… not without proof.

"A hitman," Reina hummed as Tsuna began to freak out.

"Don't… Don't listen to him Rei-chan he's just some weird kid!" Tsuna exclaimed grabbing Reina's wrist to try and start pulling her away. "Let's go to market before it gets late."

"Tsuna," Snapped Reina making the brunette yelp and jump away to give his friend space. "Thank you," She calmly turned to look at Reborn. "Do you mind coming with us to do some quick shopping for our families. Once that's done I would like for you to explain this whole hitman thing to us."

"Gladly," Reborn smirked; Reina was starting to become even more interesting then he first believed.

* * *

Sitting in my room an hour after I couldn't stop gapping, "A mafia boss?!"

"Is there a reason why Tsuna's to be trained as a mafia boss?" Rei-chan asked Reborn as I started to gap at her.

"You actually believe him!"

"He hasn't shown me any signs that's he isn't being truthful so far. You know that I can tell these things about people Tuna."

"I know but… am I really to be a mafia boss?" I almost seemed to want to whine as Reborn only took a sip of the coffee Rei-chan had made for herself and him, I had tea.

"I was assigned by the ninth boss of the Vongola Familgia to come to Japan and raise you to become a mafia boss. Vongola ninth is getting old and he was planning on passing on the boss status to the tenth generation." Explained Reborn as Rei-chan hummed in understanding.

"But if that's true, then why not pass it off to one of his children?"

"Well the most qualified of the tenth generation Enrico was shot in a feud," He held up a picture of the dead body making me squeak. "The young number two, Matsumo was drowned," Another picture making me yelp more, "And then the favorite, Federico was found reduced to bone."

"You don't have to keep showing them!" I yelled covering his eyes as Rei-chan frowned.

"So that only leaves Tsuna then."

"Exactly," Nodded Reborn as I groaned.

"Why does it have to be me?"

"The Vongola Family's first boss retired early and crossed over to Japan. That is your Great- Great- Great Grandfather. So, you are part of the Vongola bloodline and a legitimate boss candidate."

"But I don't want to be a mafia boss! I just want to be normal like Rei-chan!" I cried as Rei-chan patted my shoulder comforting.

"Reina isn't normal either."

We both turned in shock at that, "Reina's mother was the deadliest woman in the world. Her nickname being Common Krait to her enemy's and Nightingale to her alias," He said making my heart stop. Aunt Satomi… had been a mafiosa. "And now that you're the only candidate for Vongola Decimo Satomi's old enemies may catch wind of Reina's existence and take her life as retribution since Satomi is dead herself, maybe even worse."

I could feel the blood forming in the palms of my hands from clinching my fists so hard. Rei-chan…. Rei-chan was going to be targeted by her mother's enemies. Rei-chan was going to be hurt because of her mother's past. She was… No! I won't let it happen; I swore I'd protect Rei-chan with all my power after Aunt Satomi's death. I swore I'd, "If I became Vongola Decimo, would I have the power to protect Rei-chan?"

"Tsuna…" Rei-chan actually seemed to gap in shock as Reborn's fedora shadowed part of his face.

"Yes, you'd have not only the man power but physical strength if taught correctly to protect your friend."

"Then I'll do it."

"Tsuna," Rei-chan gasped as she suddenly pulled me to stand and away from Reborn. "You don't have to do this Tuna! Even if what Reborn say's is true I could find a way to protect myself, I don't want you doing anything you don't want to."

"But I do want to Rei-chan. I want to protect you and Kaa-san and I'll do it anyway I can, and if this is the way it has to be then so be it."

Her eyes soften as she pulled out her seashell necklace from underneath her shirt. "If that's the case then, I'll support you… But I want to be trained alongside you so I can protect you."

"Rei-chan…"

"We promised ourselves to always stand by one another's side remember. I want us to keep that promise and get stronger together."

I couldn't say no to her. We had promised that on that day, and if I was to be a boss Rei-chan would need to be strong for those times I couldn't be there to protect her. There was no other alternative… But would Reborn agree. "Would it be any trouble if Rei-chan trained alongside me?"

"Not at all, she has a lot of potential and obviously you need her to be able to protect herself for when you can't protect her yourself," Reborn smirked as me and Rei-chan lightly smiled at one another. "We can start tomorrow it's getting late now," Said Reborn just as his stomach growled. "Besides I'm hungry."

"Then that mean's I should head home before Uncle orders Ramen for dinner again," Sighed Rei-chan as she started to leave. "I'll see ya tomorrow, okay."

"Yeah, see ya." Thing weren't gonna be the same anymore. I just knew it.

* * *

"Is something wrong Reina?" My uncle asked later that night as we ate dinner. I knew I shouldn't say anything but, I knew he knew my father was here even if I wasn't supposed to know who he was, "Reina?"

"Uncle Kawahira… I… I think I met my father today," I somewhat whispered as he put his chopsticks down. "He… he looks a lot like I did as a baby and… he will be training me to be a mafiosa so I can protect Tsuna, since he's going to be a mafia boss."

"I see. Was he wearing a yellow pacifier?"

I slowly nodded at this. I was a bit surprised he even asked me that, was he really going to let me know who my father was. "Yes."

He sighed, "Well I won't lie to you. He is your father, but I rather you not tell him anything about being his daughter, especially if you want to be trained by him."

"Why is that?"

"With the curse he now holds, and the fact that your mother left him. I wouldn't be surprised if he started to become protective of you. As his only child, and only blood left in this world, I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to make you and Tsuna cut your ties to one another just for your safety."

My heart swelled with a type of warmth at this. Though I never wanted Tsuna and I to be separated, I felt a sense of love at the thought that Reborn could maybe someday be allowed to act freely as my father. To be able to have a parents love again… is something I've longed for so desperately since my mother's death. I knew that I would have to keep these feelings hidden, but I would get stronger. I knew how the curse would be broken… But I've also figured how to fully break it, and when the time came… I'd do it. "I understand Uncle. I won't say anything."

But lying on my bed that night, I couldn't help but dream of a life with my mama… and my papa… and Tsuna and future friends…

* * *

At the Sawada household the very next day Tsuna lay on his floor fast asleep after losing his bed to the evil Sparta baby he now called his tutor. Had he'd known that Reborn would be as deadly as he was he might have thought out his response to being a mafia boss a little better. "Get up Tsuna. It's morning," Reborn stated trying to shake the boy awake. After speaking with Nana earlier that morning Reborn had learned the normal norm of the Sawada household. Everyday Reina was to wait for Tsuna at the meeting spot for school, but everyday Tsuna would oversleep and make Reina have to come and force him awake making the two late for school almost every day. He would be changing that.

"Five more minutes…" Mumble a very tired Tsuna as he turned his back to face the baby hitman.

"I have no choice. I'll have to use the Vongola Familgia's traditional awakening method," Smirked the sadistic tutor as he suddenly appeared dressed as a doctor holding to defibrillators up to parts of Tsuna's side and chest. "Three… Two… One…"

"WHAAA!" Yelled the shocked teen as he shot angrily up in bed, "W-what are you doing!?"

"You're awake."

"Do you normally send electric shocks through someone's body just to wake them up!?"

"It's a good thing you even opened your eyes. Sometimes people don't even wake up at all."

"That's because they die of shock…" Cried Tsuna as Reborn pointed to Tsuna's bedroom clock. "I'd hurry up and get changed. I left a note at your meet up spot with Leon telling Reina to get to school."

"Huh?! Why would you do that?" Tsuna yelped as he ran to get dressed quickly.

"I lied and told her we'd be meeting her there. Though, maybe if you hurry you might be able to get to her before she reads the letter and leaves you behind."

"Ah! Please let her be late, please let her be late for once in her life! Please!" Cried Tsuna as he started to run down the stairs only to trip and land painfully on the floor as Nana came out the kitchen with his, Reina's, lunch in hand.

"Ara, Tsu-kun are you leaving already?"

"Hai, I have to hurry before Rei-chan ends up walking to school alone!" Shout the brunette, painfully getting up grabbing his, Reina's, lunch before he ran out the house. Running as fast as he could Tsuna knew he couldn't stop, he had to get to their meeting spot before.

"Well looks like your friend isn't going to be meeting you today." And all familiar voice said making Tsuna hide behind a lamp post as he saw Mochida standing close by to a slightly depressed looking Reina.

'What's he doing here?!' Mentally screamed Tsuna as Reina sighed.

"Yeah, I'm kind a shocked he didn't say anything last night to me about being busy this morning." Lied Reina, already knowing that the letter was fake and from Reborn, if the now hidden chameleon was anything to go by.

"Hey, why don't you and I walk together Reina. We can both pick up Kyoko while we're at it," Smirked Mochida as Tsuna prayed to God that Reina would refuse.

"I suppose I got nothing better to do. Sure." Smiled the young teen deciding to be nice for once to the older teen, 'I mean it's not like things are gonna get weirder then they already are… right?' As the two walked away together Tsuna felt his heart break over the fact that this had had to be the first time Reina had ever given a boy besides himself the time of day.

"This… this can't be happening. Rei-chan… Rei-chan couldn't be falling for Mochida-senpai can she?"

"Have you even ever confessed to Reina?" Asked Reborn as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere behind Tsuna.

"D-Don't talk stupid…" Stutter the now embarrassed teen. "She's my best friend I don't like Rei-chan like that!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes! Rei-chan's just as much a school Idol as Sasagawa Kyoko-chan, and she's my childhood friend. There's no way she would even consider me like that."

"Your test scores for all subjects average out to 61.2. You can barely get past the fourth level on the vaulting horse. You can barely even spin on a horizontal bar. So it's because you're a useless Dame-Tsuna and she's you best friend that it's not possible?"

"Right," Nodded Tsuna before Reborns words finally sunk in. "Hey, why do you know so much about me!?"

"Your eyes tell me everything." Reborn stated holding a magnifying glass up to his eye.

"That makes no sense!" Yelled Tsuna as he stood up to glare away from the small hitman, "Anyway, just get off my back about Rei-chan," He's eyes sadden. "If I could go out with her… even if just out a pity I know I could die happy… but even so all I want is for her to stay by my side forever," Tsuna honestly admitted. He truly wished for it but, could it ever be…

"That's a strong loser's complex."

"I told you to stop already. I don't need any more regrets!" Tsuna yelled as Reborn let his magnifying glass turn into Leon before he turned into his spare gun.

"Looks like it's time."

"What?"

"Die now."

"What?!"

"You'll understand if you die." Reborn explained smirking.

"Huh, what are you talking about-"

**Bang!**

Tsuna's body started to fall back, the red bullet having hit his forehead. Many thought running through his head, 'At that moment, I felt regret. I'm now parting with this world forever. What a waste. If I had a dying will, I could have confessed to Rei-chan and protected her from Mochida-senpai.' His body somehow landed face first on the ground as his forehead and then his body started to glow as his eyes turned a fierce magma orange and a orange flame appeared on the spot he was shot. His cloths, minus his boxers, ripped off as he began to get up.

"It's dying will time!"

"**Reborn! I'm going to confess to Rei-chan and protect her from Mochida-senpai! HWAHHHHHHH!**' He yelled running in a high speed in the direction Mochida and Reina went. Running past many unsuspecting civilians as he tried to catch up with her best friend and so far rival of Reina's heart only to run right past Reina, Sasagawa Kyoko, and Mochida. "What the-" Gapped Mochida as Reina paled.

'Wait, wait, wait, wait!? Why is this happening?! Kyoko didn't even run into him!' Thought Reina as he heart filled with both tread and hope as her face became crimsoned. 'Is it wrong to be hoping that you're all time anime crush/best friend might be in love with you!?'

"That was…"

"**Damn it! I went past them!**" Shouted the Dying willed Tsuna until his eyes noticed something. "**A dead end,**" He quickly ran to it kick jumping off the wall to try and double back.

Not that far ahead of him being his future sun guardian as he did his routine jog. "Today my punches are awesome!" He proudly declared, stopping when he noticed Tsuna's figure coming quickly up before him. "What's with him?"

**Beep, Beep!**

Turning over to look down the road he saw a truck coming by quick. "Watch out!" He tried to warn as Tsuna somehow bounced off the trucks side. "Where did that crazy guy go?"

"**UWAHHH! THIS IS NOTHING!?**" He yelled free falling down towards the front of the school where. Reina walked with a scarlet face besides a worried Kyoko and Mochida.

"Are you sure you're okay Rena-chan?"

"H-hai, it's just a bit hotter than usually is all!" Tried to lie Reina only to stop when she heard the familiar sound of Tsuna's Dying will yelling ring in her ears.

"You sure?" Mochida asked as he moved to try and put his hand on the scarlet faced girl. Only to be kicked away by Tsuna as he finally landed in front of Reina.

"AH!" He was luckily caught by Tsuna's future left hand man and rain guardian Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Nice Catch!"

"As expected from the Baseball club!"

"Kyaa! Yamamoto-kun!"

"Takeshi!" Cooed the girls.

"It's that guy from my class…" Realized Yamamoto as his eyes landed on a shock Kyoko and embarrassed Reina, "And them too…"

'No, No, No, No, No. Please don't make this a Mary Sue moment please don't make this a Mary Sue like moment in a bad fanfiction!'

'It's that crazy guy from just now…' Ryohei thought as he walked up behind his sister Kyoko, and Reina.

"**REI-CHAN!**'

'Please no!'

"**PLEASE BE MY GIRLFRIEND!**" He yelled making Reina drop her bag in shock.

'He… no way… he's… HE'S SUPPOSE TO LIKE KYOKO!' Gapped Reina feeling tears welled up in her eyes from both happiness and self hatred. She grabbed Kyoko's hand before she ran off, "NO!" She wasn't ready for this, she was fine with every change that had happen up until now. She couldn't be Tsuna's love interest it just wasn't possible.

"Ah!" Kyoko yelped from being dragged off as Tsuna's face became crescent fallen at Reina's reaction. His flame slowly dying out as Mochida walked over in anger.

"Bastard!" He punched Tsuna square in the face, "Don't kid yourself, hentai creep."

'N-No! I just confessed to Rei-chan in front of everyone! And she…' Reina's tear filled eyed face flashed through his mind, 'And I made her cry! I not only looked like a total pervert but I hurt Rei-chans feelings too!' Almost cried Tsuna, "Just what happened to me?"

"That's thanks to the Dying Will Bullet." Reborn said as Tsuna looked up to see him parachuting down to him with his bag and a spare set of cloths. "This is the 'Dying Will Bullet'. A person shot in the head by this will be resurrected with dying will," He explained as he held up a red bullet.

"Eh?"

"The basis of resurrection is it you have any regrets when dying. Is I should have, and will be changed to I will. The dying will time is only five minutes. After five minutes you return to normal."

"Then what if I wasn't regretting anything…?" Tsuna decided to ask a bit intrigued by this whole thing.

"I am a Hitman."

"I would've died!" Yelped Tsuna before the whole situation he was in return to his mind. "Then this is your fault! If you hadn't shot me with the bullet Rei-chan wouldn't have found out how I felt and she wouldn't have run away from me."

"She might just be in shock. Her mother usually reacted the same way when she first gained a lover. Besides aren't best friends not to have secret from one another. You wanted to tell her but couldn't do it anyway. "

"Shut up!" Snap Tsuna stretching out Reborns cheeks, only to have Reborn slam his fist into the left side of his face. "Owww… But I was fine when the truck hit me."

"That's because you had the dying will. Dying will means that all your safety switches are turned off. So in exchange for risking your life to the limit, you can harness amazing strength."

"I see. So that means that my potential strength is hidden, but is awakened when I receive the Dying Will Bullet!" Tsuna realized in amazement before the school bell rang snapping him out of it. "You think I can just take all that in so easily after what you did? You might have just ruin my life forever?!"

"What are you doing there?" The chilling voice of Tsuna's future cloud guardian Hibari Kyouya came as he stood not that far looking down upon him. "Half-naked kid, classes have started."

"Hibari Kyouya-san from the discipline committee?" Almost squeak a fearful Tsuna as the dark haired man sent him a narrowed glare.

"As a Discipline committee member I cannot overlook this."

"I'm sorry!" He yelled picking up his things before he ran inside, as Reborn held a calculated look as he watched the male before smirking when he walked off as well.

* * *

Inside… hell had just started for both of our hero's.

"Here comes underwear-man!"

"A sudden confession to his best friend Rena Reina!"

"Please be my girlfriend!"

"He's gonna be rejected!"

"That's obvious, right, Sasagawa?"

Laughed the whole male population of class 1-A as Reina sat quietly at her desk with her eyes shadowed by her bangs. Kyoko stood worriedly besides the girl with her friend Hana as Reina could only bit her bottom lip to hold back her true feeling. 'It has to be a mistake… he just said my name by mistake… I know he did… he had too…'

"Eh?"

"Come on this guy is Dame-Tsuna; Rena just feels pity for him. That's why she hasn't said anything after all."

'This is horrible. The days of hell are starting. Rei-chan won't even look at me!' Mentally cried Tsuna as he started to shake in anger, 'It's all Reborns fault.'

"Hey Tsuna, Captain Mochida says he wants to fight you during afternoon break in the gym," One of his male classmates said as Reina looked up in shock at Tsuna as he turned to look at her. Both held an almost identical look.

"Moshida-Senpai said he wanted to get revenge on the insult you received, Rena."

"Eh?" Gapped Kyoko at Hana as Reina could only stare up at the other girl in shock.

"He said he won't forgive anyone who makes Reina cry!" She firmly stated before making a kiss face at her.

"Good for you Reina-chan!"

"N-no," Kyoko tried to help defend Reina. "We're in the same committee so he knows how much I care about Rena-chan."

"Well, whatever, afternoon break should be fun."

'How can they just say that?' Angrily thought Reina, 'Tsuna… he doesn't deserve this! I'll fix this!'

'I'll run away! I swear I'll run away!' Thought Tsuna.

That very same afternoon as soon as the class bell for free period rang Tsuna bulleted out the classroom before Reina could step up to talk to him. She knew she'd have to go talk to Mochida alone now as Tsuna ran towards the boy's bathroom to try and escape. But when he opened the window he yelped as he found an upside down Reborn glaring at him from outside the window.

"Are you really going to run just because you're scared? Pathetic, and after I helped you confess to Satomi's daughter too. If you run away now, you'll be running away for the rest of your life."

"I don't want some baby talking to me about my life, Reborn! Mochida is the Captain of the kendo club and won last year's kendo tournament. There's no way I could win against the captain! Especially with Rei-chan won't even look at me anymore!"

"But what would she think of you in the end? What will you do if you break yourself promise to her." Reborn asked making Tsuna freeze in shock. "Even if you got totally thrashed, a guy who stands up and fights is what you promised yourself to be when it came to her wasn't it. A man who fights with all his strength is a true Don, and will stay in her memory forever."

"Reborn." Tsuna gasped in realization. The hitman was right, this could have been the only chance he had to prove himself to Reina, to prove that his promise was just something he said, but something he'd do. He wouldn't allow Mochida to have Reina, not without a fight.

* * *

"Mochida!" Called Reina as she stepped into the Gym where the arrogant man stood proudly.

"Oh, Reina. I'm so glad to see you; it seems that Trash Sawada ran away."

"No he hasn't. He's just collecting himself before he comes to kick your ass," Smirked Reina as Mochida and most the school gapped at her.

"Wh-Why are you standing up for that hentai, he made you cry?"

She scoffed, "As if, I was just in shock is all." She stated as the gym door open to no one's realization.

"Then why did you run! Surely you felt embarrassment over the fact your we're friends with Dame Hentai like him."

"Please." Chuckled Reina before she placed a hand over her chest, her heart beating rapidly at what she was going to reveal. But as long as Tsuna wasn't here she was fine with it. "I ran because I was too scared to tell Tsuna just how happy I was that he liked me like that. I love my best friend Sawada Tsunayoshi with all my heart, he's my Dame-kun and I he's better than any of you guys here in my eyes."

"Kyaa!" Squeal one of the nicer girls of the school. "How romantic!"

"I can't believe she said that aloud." Gapped Hana as Kyoko smiled proudly.

"I knew she could do it."

"Rei-chan…" Gapped Tsuna making everyone turn to the gym door in shock, Reina being the only one not to look as she stood frozen.

'No! He wasn't supposed to hear that! He wasn't suppose to get here till after I said that, WHY THOSE IT FEEL LIKE I'M IN SOME BAD MARY SUE LIKE STORY!' Reina mentally cried as she turned around finally in shock. "Tsuna."

'Rei-chan… Rei-chan feels… the same way…' Gapped Tsuna in shock, 'All this time… all this times she's…'

Feeling his blood angrily boil at this revelation Mochida shoved Reina into the crowd toward Kyoko and her friends as he pointed his Shinai at Tsuna. "There you are you hentai stalker! The Heavens and Reina may be able to forgive a piece of trash like you, but I won't! I shall punish you!"

"Wait… there was a reason for what happened." Tsuna wanted to explain only to yelp when the shinai was held closer to his face. "Don't worry, you're just a beginner at kendo, so if you can even get one point from me, you win. But if you can't then," He pointed the Shinai to Reina. "Rena Reina will be mine!"

"P-Prize?" Angrily glared Kyoko as Hana gave a look of disgust.

"What a jerk! Reina just said she liked Sawada back."

"You can't do that!" Angrily shouted Tsuna, he wouldn't put Reina on the line like that she was an object he couldn't do it.

"Let's begin!"

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto called throwing a shinai towards Tsuna making him clumsily catch it as he tried to block Mochida's attack making him fall back. He tried to run away to buy time.

"Stop, you can't escape!"

Everyone but Kyoko, Hana, Reina and Tsuna's future guardians started to laugh. "He really is Dame-Tsuna!"

'Tsuna…' Thought a still very embarrassed Reina before she finally snapped herself out, 'Uh! Stop acting so useless Reina! So what if Tsuna loves you it's a dream come true right! I'll take what life gives me and I'll enjoy it even when it's bad. This is my second chance at life, my second chance at happiness and I won't let my fear of the butterfly affect stop me, this world is mine to change!' She determinedly thought just as Tsuna was tripped by Mochida.

"You're mine."

"Tsu-kun, Ganbatte!" Cheered Reina as Kyoko and Hana caught on to what she was doing joining in.

"Sawada-kun, don't give up!"

"Kick his butt!"

"R-Rei-chan, Kyoko-chan, Hana-chan?" Gapped Tsuna and Mochida as Reborn held a sniper pointed down to Tsuna's head.

"Fight with your dying will!" He pulled the trigger sending the bullet through Tsuna's forehead again as he fell back.

"Tsuna!"

'I'm now parting with this world forever. What a waste. If I had the dying will, I could have beaten Mochida-senpai and found out if Rei-chan was being honest. I could have gotten a point with my dying will,' He thought before he started to glow again as he stood up with his clothes ripped, minus his boxer, and his eyes magma orange with an orange flame on his forehead. "**I'll get a point no matter what it takes!**" He determinedly exclaimed as Reina smiled proudly.

'You can do it, Tuna.'

The boys laughed at the scene before them as the girls shrieked in shock.

"Pervert!"

"Underwear-man!"

"Idiot! Did you think that would affect me?" Yelled Mochida as he tried to bring down the shinai on Tsuna as the brunette only bulldozed through it, "What?" He was tackled down as Tsuna straddled him.

"Mounted position?" Gapped Yamamoto.

"He's planning to hit that guy." Stated Ryohei as Tsuna let out another battle cry as he brought down his hand to pull out a clump of Mochida's hair.

"**You think I'd only get one point?** **I've got hyaku-pon now!**" He exclaimed as the guys all started to laugh again with Reina.

"Good thinking Tsuna."

"He never specified what you needed to get a point off of!"

"Ne, Tsu-kun!" Called Reina with a sadistic smirk, "I don't think that's enough."

"**If that's not enough…**" He started to pull more of Mochida's hair off as Reina walked over to the ref with a sadistic smile.

"Excuse me but, if you don't give my tuna his point now. I'll take a shinai and shove it ever so painfully up your ass." She said in a sickly sweet voice making the ref scream in fear as he held of Tsuna's flag.

"Point! Red wins!"He yelled before running off screaming for his mommy as everyone began to cheer in surprise.

"Wow!"

"Tsuna won!"

"It was crazy, but it was great!"

"I have newfound respect for you, Tsuna!"

"I did this?" Tiredly gasped Tsuna as he stared at a bald Mochida crying sadly on the floor, 'I guess if I have dying will, I can beat a senpai…' Thought Tsuna.

"Sawada-kun." Kyoko called as she walked over with Hana as the other students minus Reina who stood silently off to the side, left.

"You were really amazing Sawada-kun, you're not like some average guy. Is it okay if call you Tsuna-kun now on? Since Reina-chan and me have gotten closer I'd really like to be friends with you too."

"I might like it to Sawada, though you'll still be Sawada to me, any friend of Rena and Kyoko has to be a friend of mine." Smirked Hana as Tsuna gapped at the two girls.

"Of course but… you really want to be my friends?"

"We just said that didn't." Scoffed Hana as she shook her head, "Rena was right you are shy with new people so I'll give you a break. We'll see ya around Sawada."

"Bye bye, Tsuna-kun."

"Ah, bye!" Tsuna waved as he watched the two girls walk away, never noticing a smirking Reina coming up from right behind him.

"Boo!"

"HEIII!" Tsuna yelped turning around to find a laughing Reina.

"Ahaha, you should have seen your face Tsu-kun!"

"Tsu… Tsu-kun!" Gapped Tsuna as his face became flushed.

"Of course! You're now Tsu-kun, future Vongola Decimo, and Rena Rein's boyfriend!" Proudly stated Reina as Tsuna gapped her. "Has a nice ring to it doesn't it?"

"F… for real…!"

"Yep!"

"No joke!"

"Nope!"

"You mean were—"

"Yes we're dating!" Reina yelled making Tsuna finally stop babbling as he looked away. "Tsu-kun?"

"This… this isn't a pity thing right…" Seeing his crescent fallen expression Reina chuckled as she grabbed his hand.

"Never… I've always liked you Tsu-kun, I always have and will. Even if you were to fall out of love with me right now, I'd still stand by you as your best friend. Together forever remember?"

Looking back at her Tsuna could help but smile widely as his heart soared, "Yeah, each others shadows, always together… no matter what."

From his place just outside the gym Tsuna's future storm guardian and right hand man stood. "So that is… the Vongola's Tenth Generation boss candidate, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

And from his place above the gym stood Reborn, his eyes watching calculatingly at the two newly formed couple, his eyes narrowed. 'Even if she has accepted you as her lover Tsuna… you have a long way to go before I approve of this budding relationship… a long way to go.'


	5. Target 5- Blow

I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG THIS WAS SUPPOSE TO BE UP TWO DAY'S AGO! I got side tracked by school, sigh. Special thanks to YuujouKami and mute-by-choice the stories' flame creator for the sequel. Also, YOU GUYS WANNA SEE REINA! I drew her, and don't know if you want the link to see her. Also Fem Mammon/Viper or male, GO! Please enjoy and review.

Target 4- Blow

You know when they say changing history can destroy time and space, or that showing up in a parallel world and changing things there can lead to its destruction. I don't see it, I'M ON CLOUD 9! Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Uke and Seme in one, is my boyfriend! I know I should be a bit more, WHAT HAVE I DONE! But come on ladies if you were in my place having spent just about almost nine years of your soon to be thirteen year old life being his best friend and he suddenly came out and told you he liked you the way you like him. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be on my own on accepting his feelings, No that doesn't mean we're gonna go fast with our relationship. If anything we agreed to take it slow and steady, so no kissing on the lips till after our first date, whenever that is, and no naughty shenanigans till we are, if we last that long, in high school! Am I a bad person for thinking this, I mean I was a Tsuna fan since the very start and really I didn't care who Tsuna ended up with because he was just the type of guy who could bring out the best of anyone he went with. He was the sky after all.

"Please Rei-chan! I just can't seem to get into it." Begged Tsuna as we sat in his room almost half a week since his battle with Mochida, I was still in shock that Auntie Nana was still gushing over our change of relationship. She practically screamed to the heavens before I caught her later talking adamantly to Uncle Iemitsu on the phone about our relationship. Pretty sure Tsuna still thinks he's dead by this point in time.

"Fine, but I rue the day I let you hear me read out loud Tsuna I really do." I teasingly pouted as Tsuna just grinned in victory. "Okay let's see… Here we go, The mafia boss… A leader who rules a criminal organization able to move a number of trusted members with one hand, willing to risk even his life for the familgia, surrounded by respect and admiration of all. Seen as a hero by children of the slums… Tsuna are you even paying attention." I snapped as Reborn had to point his real gun, not Leon, at Tsuna's head snapping him out of his dream like state as he stared at me.

"Oh um sorry it's just… you're really good at reading Rei-chan."

"Then perhaps you want her to leave because if you don't get your act together I won't be letting you to meet during our sessions." Warned Reborn as Tsuna's once flustered face paled in fear.

"Heiii! No, I'll pay attention I'll pay attention!" He seemed to cry, who would have thought Tsuna was the clingy type of boyfriend.

Everyone's attitude toward me had changed ever since I beat Mochida-senpai, I mean, hey even Rei-chan treated me differently… okay so she was now my girlfriend and therefore had to act a bit different but at least I got one of my life long wishes to come true. Some people are freaked out though, but no one calls me Dame-Tsuna anymore, and it's like they respect me now. "Sup Tsuna, Reina."

"Hey Kisuke," Rei-chan smiled as we put our outside shoes away.

It felt awkward, but I was happy about it too! "Morning."

If this was the case I wouldn't mind being shot with the Dying Will Bullet even more, but I knew Rei-chan would have skinned me alive over that. She's told me that I shouldn't let all the attention get to my head but it was so hard to just ignore it and not let my pride grow. I know she's right, but it wouldn't hurt to enjoy the attention just a little would it?

"Tsuna-kun, Reina-chan good morning," Smiled Kyoko-chan as she came up to us this morning.

"Hi, Kyoko is everything alright?" Rei-chan asked as Kyoko-chan only shook her head.

"Just fine really, I was just wondering if you knew about the new transfer student in our class." She asked as Rei-chan got the really cute look on her face when her attention was caught.

"We got a new transfer student? Do you know if it's a girl or a boy? Or maybe what they might be like?" Ah! I loved when Rei-chan got this way, it was one of the few times she'd act like a cute kid instead of a mature teen. It really made her stand out.

"I don't know, but I'd been hoping that maybe you both knew something."

"Well I guess we'd just have to wait and see." smiled Rei-chan as we finally decided to walk on up to class. Not even a few minutes after the teacher came in, the teacher begin to introduce the new student.

"I'll introduce the transfer student. He was studying abroad in Italy until now, his name is… Gokudera Hayato-kun."

The girls were all starting to gush over him just as soon as he got in the class.

"Wow, he's so hot."

"On top of that he's moved from another country."

They all seemed to gush over this guy, but my mind had only been on one thing. This guy was from Italy, Aunt Satomi's and Reborns home country… Rei-chans parental home… "He's kind a cute, don't you think Reina-chan." Wait what?! I quickly turned my head back to see Rei-chan talking to one of the girls that sat by her.

"I guess so… He's is kind a handsome in the bad boy sort of way, but I wonder about his Italian. I love a man who can speak another language, especially my parental one." She smiled honestly making my heart stop. What if she dumped me for him! Wait Tsuna, no. That would never happen, Rei-chans not that type of girl…. But what if she gets seduced by his charm and accidently cheats on me and then dumps me! Nooooooo! This could not be happening; I could not be getting another rival for Rei-chan's heart now after finally winning her over! Why does Kami hate me, why!

"Huh?!" Something had caught the corner of my eye as I turned to see the transfer student glaring down in my direction with a scowl. "Wait…." I mumbled looking around to see Rei-chan slowly getting up before I realized something. He was glaring at, "Me!?" He kicked my desk over just then sending me down to the floor. I was in shock to say the least but when a eraser suddenly hit him, hard, on the side of his head his attention quickly went to Rei-chans. Her eyes read death!

"You're Gokudera right… Get to your seat now and I might just spare your life for trying to mess with my boyfriend." She glared the guy only narrowed his eyes at her.

"Tch. Like you could."

"Gokudera-kun! Your seat is… Don't start things Rena-kun!"

They just ignored the teacher as Gokudera went to what should be his seat as Reina just glared at him before setting soften eyes towards me. I knew she was giving me a look over for any damage and that she was silently sorry for not acting quicker… god I'm such a loser. My girlfriend just had to stand up for me!

* * *

I knew Tsuna was freaking out, and that maybe I shouldn't have tried to intervene with Gokudera. But really Tsuna was my man now, and I would do all in my power to protect him. I know that something's should not be changed, but really it was just my instinct that made me react as I did. I guess that makes me protective of my belongings, and perhaps it was wrong to think as Tsuna as purely mine but I would allow myself some selfish pleasure. He was mine and I hoped that would never change, but even if it did I think I'd still treat him the same. I guess I'd only stop if he'd ask, but I highly doubt that.

It wasn't till lunch that I actually got any peace really, I spent the whole few classes glaring at Tsuna's future right hand man and he spent it glaring between me and Tsuna. I'm pretty sure I stressed out my man without trying this time. Whoops.

"Hey, Hun… You don't look so good." I cooed with sympathy as I tried to rub the kinks out his shoulder, "It was the glaring wasn't it?"

"I'm so tired from being nervous." He admitted as I gave him a deep knead making him first yelp before purring in joy as I got rid of his knots. "Where did you learn how to do this?"

"You know I just have skills." I joked just as I turned to see Yamamoto about to tap my shoulder.

"Ah, sorry." He said in bad English, "We were just wondering if Tsuna knew he was suppose to play with us in Volleyball game today?" He asked as I looked at a now frozen Tsuna. So that's what he was hiding. I thought we might be following the manga in some way but I guess we're not. Still…

"You're gonna be playing in the game today?" I ask as Tsuna looked up at me a bit fearfully, boy better watch what he says next or I might skin him.

"Um, well…"

"Yah, he is. We're actually really counting on you today, Tsuna!" Yamamoto grinned making Tsuna jump for the chance to avoid my scolding wrath.

"I didn't know you played volleyball too, Yamamoto." Oh he was not getting off the hook that easy, okay maybe he will.

"Even though baseball is his club activity, he's still good at other sports too." A boy admitted as I just stood off to the side.

"You've been awesome lately. I can't wait to see you in action." Yamamoto admitted as me and Tsuna both seemed to get what he meant. Though I was sure it was obviously Tsuna's match with that ass Mochida. "We can't wait for today's match. Be sure to show us that power again." Oh please no, don't make Tsuna's head grow he doesn't need to get arrogant.

"Wait no… that was…" But then again he did need to learn this now so…

"Why don't you do it Tsu-kun? I'm sure it'll be fun." I encouraged as Kyoko came up behind me.

"Yeah, you were so cool, Tsuna-kun!"

"After that no one's gonna call you Dame-Tsuna." Hook line and sinker, he was in.

"Just do your best Tsu-kun; I'll even give you a reward afterwards." I sweetly smiled as Kyoko gave her best encouraging smile.

"We'll be rooting for you."

"O-okay, leave it to me!" Blushed Tsuna as he quickly got up, "Ano, Rei-chan why don't we go to the roof to eat today?" He quickly asked most likely embarrassed by my words earlier but hey, I liked seeing him flustered. Though I guess I'm a sadist… because I just keep teasing myself with him! I mean I'm technically in my 20's in my head; I ain't an innocent teen girl mentally. But I do have self control so I'll hold out for as long as it takes for my Tuna.

"Sure, let's go now." I smiled taking his arm, okay maybe I was a bit clingy too. But I'm still on cloud 9 here people give me a break.

But half way to the roof Yamamoto appeared.

* * *

"Hey, Tsuna, Reina do you have a sec?" When Yamamoto suddenly came up before me and Rei-chan while on our way to the roof, I had been in slight shock. I couldn't help but wonder what he wanted.

"Is something wrong Takeshi?" Rei-chan asked as she let go of my arm. Uh! I liked when she'd cling onto me, why did she have to let go!

"Well… you see…" Yamamoto nervously began to say as Rei-chan put a comforting, why did she have to do it (T^T), hand on his arm to help calm him down.

"It's okay, we won't judge." She smiled her smirk, why did she have to do that with him that was my smile!

"Thanks Reina. I knew I could come to the two of you with this." Wait he needed help with something…

"What's wrong Yamamoto?" I decided to finally as we stood on the roof stairs away from everyone.

"Well you see, lately my Baseball skills haven't been really… on par or improving. No matter how much I practice my average is dropping and my fielding is screwing up. At this rate, it'll be the first time I don't start since I began playing baseball." Oh so he's in a slum, wait where is this going? "Tsuna… Reina… What should I do?"

"Eh?" I exclaimed out loud, I couldn't believe he was asking me, I mean us, about his problems.

"Hmm, I think I see the issue." Hummed Rei-chan as she smiled her smirk smile, Uh why can't she just keep it between us! I've never seen her show her true smile so much in one day, let alone in front of others!

"Really!" Exclaimed a very happy Yamamoto as Rei-chan nodded.

"Yep! And Tsuna here does too." A wait what?

"I do?" I nervously asked as I pointed to myself.

"Of course this happen to you before don't you remember Tsu-kun?" Happen to me before…? Wait she doesn't mean.

"EXHAUSTION!" I realized as Rei-chan gave me a bright smile.

"Bingo!"

"What do you mean by exhaustion? I mean, I feel just fine." Asked Yamamoto, as I stepped up to look at Yamamoto seriously.

"That's just it Yamamoto! You're not okay, you push yourself a hundred and ten percent every practice and every day I bet, and cause of it you're not letting your body really truly rest. Maybe you're mind says your fine, but that's because you've trained yourself to not see it. When I was younger I tried the same thing with running," I admitted, "But when I started to not improve I just gave up. It took two days before Rei-chan finally convinced me to try again to see that all I needed was rest. Training hard may be good. But all good things are bad in large doses… uh right Rei-chan?" I asked now not really remembering her words to me that day that well. All I knew or could even remember was that her words had helped me understand life a bit more.

"That's right. The human body is like clay, or dough. Yes you can mold it in anyway shape or form by any means but the thing is if you keep at it to long you'll soon run out of clay to mold. In other words Yamamoto you just need to take it easy for the few days and your body should be fully prepared to train again. You just have to make sure to take breaks every now and then."

"Wow." We both gasped staring over at Rei-chan, I never really notice this till now but, at times Rei-chan can seem really intense. But she did her thing, I could see that when Yamamoto's smile actually looked real.

"Haha, thanks Reina. I never thought of it like that, I'll make sure to take it easy at practice today." He grinned before giving a wave, "I should probably leave you two love birds alone now though. So see ya at the game later Tsuna."

"Uh, yeah see ya Yamamoto." I waved as we waited for him to completely be gone, then I noticed Reina's smirking face. "What's with that look?"

"Nothing."

"Rei-chan!"

"Hehe, let's just go eat okay." I don't think I'll ever understand Rei-chan.

* * *

It's only been a week since I began training Tsuna, and already I've learned much about this future mafia don. Although he's no good, he has the heart of a sky, but Reina…

I looked through my binoculars onto the roof where Tsuna and Reina both ate.

"She's a lot like you… Satomi…"

Her eyes may have been the color of sky flames but I knew Satomi was nothing like the sky when we had first met. She was as free and deadly as the ocean and snakes, calm graceful and exotic to people's eyes. But under that was a tsunami of emotions and deadly strikes. Watching Reina was the only thing that gave me some knowledge of what Satomi must have been like before the mafia.

My hands tighten on the binoculars. The thought that this girl, her daughter and possibly my own child could become the most wanted woman in mafia like her mother had been. It angered me. Yes, I would be proud to know I could train her to be as deadly as Satomi, but that feeling… the one that keeps nagging me that she might be my daughter… it's clouding my judgment. I know as a hitman that talent and beauty like her is rare to come upon in my line of work. So rare that it must be caught as soon as possible and polished to shine. But the instincts in me scream for something else, it may be the slight hope that she is my daughter, that maybe I do have some blood in this world now. That I had made life instead of taken it. Maybe it's that humane side of me, the side that could have been a father that wants me to shield her away. Give her the tools to fight back and survive, but keep her safe like I did Satomi… and Luce. I knew I needed answers, I just had to wait. Reina could be my daughter yes, but even if that were true. What good would I be cursed in this damn body of an infant.

* * *

"Reborn!" Called out Tsuna as he ran around the later on that day looking around the school for the small infant just before his match. "Reborn ! Where are you?!" He stopped in the hall way to catch his breath. "Weird, I thought he was supposed to be keeping an eye on me. And yet when I finally get Rei-chan to let me go off on my before that match he won't show up." It was then a almost familiar smell caught his attention. "Huh, wait that smell?" He turned his head to the left where a fire hydrant sat, the sounding of bubbling now catching his ears as he leaned in for a better hear. "Hmm, GAH!" He was shoved away suddenly as the hydrant flew open to reveal the small hitman.

"Ciaossu, I'm having my coffee break now." Reborn greeted, smirking, from inside the fully furnished small room within the hydrant.

"Why are you in there!?" Shouted Tsuna as Reborn just seemed to not care about his reaction.

"I have secret hiding places all over the school."

"When did you have time to do that?" Tsuna asked wanting to know just how this was possible when he remembered why he was there. "O-oh right, never mind that. Shoot me with the Dying Will Bullet!" He yelled only to freeze as the temperature in the hall fell drastically.

"I knew it! So this was why you had to run off!" Growled Reina as Tsuna squealed in fear, he was sure he was looking into the eyes of a wild lion as Reina's bangs flew a bit from her aura even when her eyes were shadowed.

"Rei-chan… I… I…"

"I can't believe you! I thought we agreed you'd only use the bullet for times of need!" Scolded Reina as Tsuna rapidly waved his arms before him.

"But I do need Rei-chan! How else am I gonna help win the Volleyball tournament."

"BAKA! You'll die if Reborn uses the bullet on you like this!" She shouted making Tsuna flinch.

"What?!"

"She's right. If you don't have any regrets when you are hit by the Dying Will Bullet, you won't revive." Sadistically smirked Reborn as Reina huffed at his words.

"And with all the praises you've been getting, you've gotten overconfident. What would you even regret?"

"That's…that's right. But that would mean… The Dying Will Bullet is useless!" Tsuna exclaimed as Reborn pointed his gun Leon at him.

"Want to try it out once?"

"No!" Yelled Tsuna as Reina grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Just leave him to me Reborn. Continue with your break." She smiled sadistically as Tsuna shivered in fear.

'Ah! Out of one killers hand and into another's!' Tsuna cried as Reborn nodded happily.

"Good luck hero." And then the Hydrant closed as Reina quickly started to drag Tsuna towards the gym.

"I swear this is exactly why I said not to get a big head Tsuna. Why couldn't you just listen to me?" Reina continued to scold as she let Tsuna go to glare down at him before she finally let her disappointment show. "Why didn't you just listen to me Tsuna? No wait…. Why don't you have any confidence in yourself?"

Seeing the disappointment in her eyes Tsuna cracked as he tried to look away. "I'm sorry! I… I just didn't want to make a fool of myself in front of the whole school. Everyone's finally stopped calling me Dame-Tsuna; you're my girlfriend now too. I… I just wanted to prove I was good enough for you—"

"Tsuna," Cut in Reina as she smiled sadly. "You are good. Maybe not at sports or school, but you are good in many, many, ways. It's why I like you in the first place, at least try before giving up and running away."

"Rei-chan…" Tsuna gapped. He knew Reina would be upset, but he didn't think she'd be upset this way she basically just admitted to being disappointed in him. He made a choice, "Would it…. Would it make you feel better if I said I'd still go to play in the game?"

She smiled at that, "Yeah, yeah it would. Because in the end no one will laugh at you if they see you using all your strength and will."

"That's a man's battle." Smirked Reborn as he appeared on Reina's shoulders.

'So I still gave in to Rei-chan in the end.' Tsuna thought, standing outside the gym with Reina, 'Since it came to this I'll just have to get it over with quickly.'

"You'll do just fine Tsu-kun. I know you will." Encouraged Reina as she hid her true thoughts inside, 'I know it won't go that well, but I don't blame Tsuna. This is just a hurdle he has to face, and a lesson he has to learn.' She thought as Tsuna only nodded to her as she opened the door. 'Then again my young cub has a long way to go before he becomes lion.' She thought as Tsuna gapped at what he saw.

"Fight, Tsuna!"

"The team's secret weapon's here!"

Cheered the student body of class A as Tsuna gapped at the scene, "T-they're really depending on me…"

"Tsuna-kun, do your best!" Cheered Kyoko as Reina gave Tsuna a single kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck Tsu-kun. Don't push yourself to hard now." And she was off with their small budding group of friends. Tsuna walking silently and quiet nervously by the student and them to get towards the team.

'He's that guy from before…' Noted Ryohei as Reina 'accidently' bumped into him. "Huh?"

"Opps. Sorry, Sasagawa-kun I was just trying to get Yoko-chan and Hana-chan to join me closer up." Innocently smiled Reina as she looked up at the boxer with innocent filled eyes, 'Ryohei's really important to Tsuna's future I know this. But I feel he lacked the same amount of screen time that Gokudera and Yamamoto got. I'll have to change that.' She forced a blush looking down. "Ne, Yoko-chan's Nii-san can I ask you and Kyoko-chan something?"

"Eh, what is it Reina-chan?" Asked Kyoko as Hana also raised a brow.

"Well…. I was just wondering if I could be both your little sister." She exclaimed as Kyoko blank in shock with a confused Hana. "I mean you've always talked about how nice your onii-san is Yoko-chan. And I like to think of you and Hana like the sisters I never had, so maybe you all could adopt me as sister?" She asked as she panicked in her mind. 'Really! That's all I got! Uh! I should have thought this out better, like Ryohei and Kyoko and Hana would ever really—'

"Sure." Hana grinned with a chuckled, "I've actually always wanted a sister as mature as you, and cute like Kyoko."

"Me too!" Exclaimed Kyoko as she smiled brightly. "I always wanted to have a big and little sister to admire and protect like Nii-san does me. What do you think onii-san?"

Ryohei was silent, and that sent a wave of panic through Reina's nerves. "EXTREME ACCEPTANCE!" He suddenly yelled making Reina jump back in shock, "I will protect my new little sisters just as I do Kyoko!" He yelled as Reina quickly put on her innocent mask.

"Yatta! I'm so happy that I have a big brother and sisters now." She smiled as she let out a victory scream in her mind. 'I DID IT! Yes! Now to just play my cards right and I might be able to help the gang be more ready for the Varia.' Thought Reina just as the game began, Ryohei quickly leading the girls to the front to watch the game.

Tsuna was standing at the far right of the court; he was in such a panic he could barely focus as the ball went flying to his right. Yamamoto taking quick action to roll and serve the ball back.

"As expected from Yamamoto of the baseball club!"

"Takeshi!"

The students cheered as the star baseball player could only wave back laughing. "Thank you, thank you." Gokudera could only watch in annoyance, another ball soon served heading straight for Tsuna. "It's yours Tsuna!"

"Go!"

"Attack!"

Shouted the other teammates as Reina sweat dropped at what soon happen. Tsuna had been hit right in the face with the volleyball as he missed completely the ball. 'I almost forgot about that…'

"What are you doing Tsuna?"

'It's no good,' mentally groaned Tsuna. 'I-I hope the match just ends soon.' He begged as a new voice caught his attention.

"What a mess." It was Gokudera, but Yamamoto wouldn't let the chain smokers words get to Tsuna.

"Let's keep going, I'm sure Reina's gonna get really worried if you aren't back up soon." And as if to prove his point an actually worried Reina called out.

"Is he okay?!" She yelled actually worried that Tsuna might not get up.

"Hahaha, see what I mean. He's fine Reina!" Yamamoto called as the dark haired teen sighed in relief.

'And here I thought she wanted to feed me to the wolves!'

The next game was set the boys took their places as the ball was served… to Tsuna again! He missed miserably and was hit in the stomach, the next time after that the ball was spiked, and lastly he tried to serve and only succeeded to hit his own face with the ball.

"I know I shouldn't say this but… He really sucks." Admitted Hana, only hesitant to say it cause of how Reina was about Tsuna.

"No, no… I agree." Chuckled Reina as the first set ended, "But at least he didn't run away."

"I'll give him that." Shrugged Hana as Kyoko only nervously laughed at her two friends.

"End of the first set." Twenty-one to three was the final score of the first set, and even though she knew it was coming Reina still felt a bit bad for Tsuna.

'You know it's true what they say. You never really know what you'll be feeling in a situation till your place in it. I suppose I should have thought of that before I did what I did with Tsuna, being his best friend and girlfriend now places me in a situation that not many stories of people like me ending up in KHR ever really got so far to explore.' Sighed Reina, 'In the end even if I know what's gonna happen things could still change just because I exists, and because of that I can't really leave my guard down… But…' She looked up to see Tsuna being chewed out by some of the boys, before he gave his fake story. 'Maybe I should just let my guard down…. And walk blindly into this new life.'

"So, I-I kind of twisted my leg." Finished lying Tsuna, he looked up at the team and finally noticed the bandages on their bodies. 'Everyone is covered with wounds…' He looked over to Yamamoto, 'Yamamoto too.' He was finally starting to see the big picture as he looked down at the ground in disappointment. 'But I'm just…' Reina's words rang out inside his mind, 'In the end no one will laugh at you if they see you using all your strength and will.' Then Reborns, 'That's a man's battle.' He knew they were right, and he accepted this now more than ever. 'No,' He looked back up at his team. 'There are still four sets left. I'll fight with my dying will.'

From his hiding spot within the gym Reborn couldn't help but feel somewhat proud of Tsuna, "Seems that you understand now, what I and Reina were saying." He pulled out two blue bullets and placed it in his Sniper. Taking aim at Tsuna's legs he placed his finger at the trigger, waiting for him to first start walking.

'It's embarrassing.' Tsuna thought. 'Accepting this because of my overconfidence, trying to use the Dying Will Bullet to do what everyone else worked so hard on. Rei-chan was right about being careful with the praises; no good came from being too proud.'

"Something's different about him." Noted Ryohei as Reina smiled up at him.

"That's because the real Tsu-kun has come out. He won't be disappointing, you'll see… Onii-san." It was nothing but honesty, this had been the Tsuna she had fallen in love with. The Tsuna who could be a Mafia Don, the one who learned from his mistakes, and fought to fix them… that was her Tsuna.

'I'll do that afterwards, I'll apologize to everyone and Rei-chan.' Decided Tsuna taking his place, his fire burning brightly to fix what he'd done.

"As long as you understand. Take this!" Reborn fired the gun twice both bullets hitting Tsuna's legs making him fall back.

"Tsuna!" Yelled Reina, Yamamoto giving her he's okay wave before he turned to Tsuna in slight worry.

"What?"

"What happened Tsuna?"

"Did something happen to your legs?"

'Shit! Why do I always have to freak out when he gets hit with bullets! I shouldn't be freaking out so much.' Reina sighed when she saw Tsuna get up in bewilderment.

'Two shots in my legs…' He looked down at his legs, 'Nothing's happening so it's not that…'

'But I guess now…' Reina thought looking up at a smirking Reborn as he looked at her, they both shared the same smirk and thought. 'The true fun begins.'

The ball was served heading towards Tsuna. "Here!"

"It's coming Tsuna!" Yelled Yamamoto from Tsuna's left. "Block it!"

"Do your best Tsu-kun!" Cheered Reina as Kyoko cheered alongside her with a now very uninterested Hana.

But still Tsuna nodded to himself, 'I'll do what I can!'

"Jump!" Yelled Reina as Tsuna tried to jump up to block the ball. He flew so high up it shocked many of the students.

'The Dying Will Bullet is just one of the special bullets of the Vongola Familgia.' Thought father and daughter, 'The bullet Tsuna was just hit with is the Jump Bullet!'

And then Tsuna was hit in a man's most precise area. "He blocked it with his organ!" Exclaimed Ryohei as Reina let out a small cheer.

"That's my man!"

"I can't believe he would sacrifice a man's most valuable part to block the ball!" Gapped Ryohei before he roared in excitement. "Awesome! That's proof of his strength! An Extreme man for my new sister!"

"Yeah!" Reina cheered as Kyoko only smiled and Hana sweat dropped.

"Shouldn't you be worried about the pain he's in?" Woman had a point, seeing that Tsuna was holding his male organ in pain while jumping up and down.

"Great!"

"Good job Tsuna!"

The cheers of his team mates seem to relieve Tsuna's pain as he stopped jumping. Yamamoto becoming determined as he stood by whom he could now truly say without a doubt was his true real friend. "Right, let's turn the tide!"

"Yeah!" Cheered the team as Gokudera watch on with a collected look.

The match would keep on going, Tsuna blocking the balls as the other boys served back. The girls were practically bouncing in their spots from joy.

"Wow, thanks to Tsuna-kun's enthusiasm the team is working together!"

"I told you he wouldn't disappoint!" Grinned Reina as the finally match was set, the game was over! The winner was,

"Game set! Year one Class A wins!" Call A cheered! Reina running out onto the court to jump on Tsuna.

"Tsuna!" She yelled making Tsuna squeal as he barely caught himself from falling after catching his girlfriend.

"Rei-chan?"

"Chu!" She kissed his cheek making his face blow up red, steam pouring out of his ears most likely as Reina pulled back with a sly smirk. "I did say you'd get a reward didn't I." Tsuna could only nod as Yamamoto then came up to pull the two, well Tsuna really but Reina was in his arms, into a side hug.

"You really did it Tsuna!"

"Yeah," He smiled as Reina cheered with him. "We won!"

Pulling away the dark haired team smiled happily at the couple he now called friends. "You two really are amazing."

"Well we do bring out the best in each other, right. What are friends for?" Laughed Reina as the two boys joined happily along.

Reborn smirk as he understood now Reina's game. "So you're already looking to expand Tsuna's family. Yamamoto Takeshi. His competence in athletics and his popularity are definitely a necessity for this family. It's good they became friends. You're already working to fill in the role of a don's wife, Reina." That was when his smirk fell, "You really are, Satomi's daughter."

"It's not over." Growled Gokudera making Reina and Tsuna stop laughing.

"Oh really." Smirked Reina as Gokudera's shoulder shook.

"I won't accept it." He turned to face a glare at them, "I'm the one that's worthy to become Juudaime!"

"H-huh? Juudaime!" Gapped Tsuna as Reina gave Gokudera a firm glare. 'Why does he know?'

"Then let's meet behind the school, and talk about this like professionals. No need for innocent by standers to be caught in our cross fire no."

He smirked at her, "Let's." Then walked away, and once he was gone Reina sighed in relief. "God, I hate playing the bitch."

"Rei-chan…?" Gapped the now very confused Tsuna as Reina turned her now relax gaze back to him. "You… you just…"

"I know, I must be Bipolar huh?" Joked Reina as she felt a familiar sense of sadness in her, 'Why do I feel like… I'm turning into something else. What I just did, it was like—'

"You looked just like Aunt Satomi when she'd be doing business." Slightly smiled Tsuna, the memory of his favorite 'aunt'. The memories' of when she was doing business deals in front of them when she'd take them to work. She was always collected and sly with those who threatened. But he remember why she did it, 'Humans are like animal's Tsu-chan, and like animals we all react differently to being threaten. I work like a snake, while Rei-kun acts like a lioness defending her cubs. Your mother and father are just the same, but here's the thing. Everyone is a snake or a fox; some just show it more than others. Foxes will double cross you behind your back, but a snake will strike when needed. That is how many humans are, you need to know this for the future.' It made him understand Reina at that moment, she was like her mom even though she was a lion, and she'd strike when need be and threaten, but would defend him and others like a mother would her offspring's. 'I'd hate to say it but… it kind of makes sense that Auntie was in the mafia now that I think of it.'

"You think?" Asked a very surprise Reina, though her thoughts had been similar to Tsuna's.

"Uh, well yeah but, why do we have to meet Gokudera-kun behind the school." Now asked a slight worried Tsuna.

"Oh!" Realized Reina, "That's right you haven't figured it out."

"Figured out what…?"

"Gokudera-kun's in the mafia."

"Oh that makes sense." Sighed Tsuna, as Reina used her fingers to count backwards from three. "Wait, NANI!"

* * *

Standing out behind the school together, I couldn't help but keep my smirk on my face. Really Gokudera was pissing me off; I know he's just testing Tsuna. But he keeps giving those dirty looks I might just kill him! Hmm, maybe I should get him to respect me somehow… but how…

"U-um, so what is it, Gokudera-kun?" Asked Tsuna as he actually tried to sound mature in front of me. Guess telling him about Gokudera was a good thing.

"If some trash like you becomes Juudaime, the Vongola is done for. Espically if you plan to keep that weak woman as a lover." Oh hell nah! BITCH YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME WEAK. Note to you all I am usually a calm person, BUT I'M ON BITCH WEEK AND MY ABDOMEN HURTS, IT'S SWOLLEN, I HAVE A MIGRAINE, AND I RENA REINA DO NOT LIKE NOT LIKE BEING CALLED WEAK. Keep that in mind when I go off like this, because it's probably cause of that. "What was that?" I finally growled as Tsuna held me back with a frown, he looked insulted for me as I just kept a poker face even with my anger.

"So… you are a mafioso?"

"You're both annoying. This is your end." He glared, hey I just noticed he was smoking! Okay that is not the point, since he just pulled out two sticks of dynamite.

"D-Dynamite!?" And Tsuna was about freak, great.

"This was faster than I'd expected." Well dad, this is the storm we're talking about. I wanted to yell as we all turned to see Reborn appear in a hollow tree.

"Reborn! In a place like that…"

"Learn from this Tsu-kun, expect the unexpected when it comes to hideaways and Reborn." I hummed as Reborn agreed.

"She's right. It's another one of my hideaways." He jumped onto Tsuna's head then. "Gokudera Hayato."

"What! You know him?" Panicked Tsuna as I just kept my eyes trained on the silverette.

"Yup, just like Reina said he's a mafioso from the family I called over from Italy. It's our first time meeting though." He admitted.

"So you're the hitman that the Kyuudaime trust in, Reborn. I've heard rumors about you."

"I hope there all nice." I joked as Reborn smirked in amusement on Tsuna's head.

This only seemed to annoy Gokudera though, but he decided to ignore me. Good move, "It better be true that I'm becoming Juudaime if I get if of this guy."

"Over my dead body." I glared as Reborn called me back with Tsuna.

"Don't put yourself in danger!"

"Stand down Reina, this isn't your fight."

"It is if Tsuna's life is on the line Reborn, now answer Gokudera's question." I snapped standing closer to my man and father.

"It's true." Finally yielded Reborn as Tsuna freaked out.

"What! Can you even do that? Was it a lie that you'd help me get the power to protect Rei-chan by becoming Juudaime!?" Tsuna angrily glared as Reborn just looked off to the side.

"If you don't want to lose, fight." He stated as I kept my glare on the bomber.

"Do we even have a choice."

"You stay out of this. This is between boss and candidate Reina, don't let your emotions control you and step back with me." Ordered Reborn, but I only grabbed Tsuna's hand and ran.

"Forget it! Tsuna run this way!" I yelled as I dragged my boyfriend off, Reborn jumping off Tsuna as Gokudera intercepted us with a bomb. Shit!

"Stop right there."

"Tch, as if!" I yelled throwing dirt in his eyes, a cheap shot I admit but I had no weapon on me.

"Shit!"

"Ah! Reborn mind explaining!" Yelled Tsuna as I tried to drag him off again as Gokudera recovered.

"It's said that Gokudera Hayato can hide bombs in any part of his body, in other words he's a human bomb, he's known as Smoking Bomb Hayato."

He somehow got in front of me again. "My pother name is Hurricane Bomb Hayato. Brace yourself." He lit his bombs quick.

"H-how can the fire automatically-?"

"Don't ask question, run!" I pulled him quickly away as multiple bombs hit behind us.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO JOIN IN THIS!" Yelled Tsuna as we ran.

"WHAT AND LEAVE YOU TO HAVE ALL THE FUN, AS IF!"

"I'M SUPPOSE TO BE PROTECTING YOU!"

"WELL WHAT BETTER WAY THEN TO DIE TOGETHER!"

"THAT'S NOT BETTER!" Shit we got cornered.

"Opps." I leaked out as Tsuna turned back to face Gokudera.

"Next is the fatal blow. This is the end of Juudaime. Disappear!" I turned just in time to see the bombs coming our way.

"Tsuna!"

"Fight with a dying will." Reborn shot his gun sending Tsuna flying back, I knew what came next when I saw his flame appear and his eyes fill with determination.

"**Reborn!**" He quickly got back up as the bombs rolled near me. "**Extinguish the fuses with my dying will!**" He yelled as he started to put out all the dynamite with his own bare hands.

"What?" Gokudera gasped before pulling out more bombs. "Double Bombs!" Tsuna kept putting them out.

"Give up Smoking Bomb Tsuna will just keep putting them out." He growled when he saw this too trying to pull out more at once making my eyes widen. "Don't!" I tried to warn but it was to late.

"Triple Bomb." He struggle to say as he then dropped one, "Oh crap." And then the others. "The end of… me." He gasped as I quickly moved in.

"Not on my watch!" I quickly pushed to safety but I left myself in the center of the blow! Crap, why did I do that?!

"Extinguish!" Oh yah, that's why. Tsuna quickly worked on the one's around me then, finally putting the last one out as soon as five minutes ended. "Extinguish!"

"Thank goodness." I sighed as Tsuna quickly stood up to check on me.

"Rei-chan!"

"Eh?!"

"You're okay right! You weren't hurt were you?!"

"No, no. I'm fine really Tsu-kun you saved the day." I waved trying to calm him down; we heard a dud then as Gokudera fell to his knees.

"I did not realize it! You are the one fit to become Juudaime." He bowed before looking up at Tsuna and I. "Juudaime, I'll follow you until the end of this Earth! Ask whatever you want of me!" Tsuna sweat dropped as I simple glared staying in place for now.

"The one who loses becomes the winner's subordinate, that is this family's rule." Explained Reborn as Tsuna looked back at Gokudera in shock.

"Rule?"

"Actually," He looked down now slouched, "I never had the desire to become Juudaime. I just wanted to see if you really had the strength to become a suitable boss." It was then I slapped him, making Tsuna squeal and Reborn cover his eyes with his fedora as Gokudera turned a shock face to me.

"How stupid can you be, have faith on those chosen by their predecessors Gokudera Hayato. You're life and many others could have been at stake with the bombs that you were throwing. If you wish to stand by Tsu-kun's side then respect not only him, but yourself!" Yah, I went there. I swear it's been a dream to slap this guy at this scene and I don't care if he hates me he deserved it.

"Forgive me Hime-sama!" Wait… what?! He was now bowing to me, when he suddenly looked up at the two of us, Tsuna and I, with Haya-puppy eyes. THEIR AS BAD'S TSUNAS! "You are right! I should have had better faith in not only Kyuudaime's judgment, but Juudaime's when he chooses you as a lover! You are both much more than I'd ever expected! You risked your lives to save mine, even though I was your enemy! As Gokudera Hayato, I will give you my life!" Oh come on! Who can say no to that face!

"Wait, that's troubling!" Yelled Tsuna, and apparently only he can say no as he clung on to my arm. "I'm only doing this to protect Rei-chan, you don't have to get involved."

"Then I will assist in protecting Hime-sama, as Juudaime's right hand man I will protect your principessa!" Aw… wait did he just call me princess two times… who was I Yuni?!

But it seemed to win Tsuna over as he gained a look of relief, "Really!"

"Of course, if Juudaime wishes it, it shall be!" Gokudera nodded as Reborn decided to congratulate us.

"Good work, Tsuna… Reina." Oh he was mad at me, "It's because of both your strengths that Gokudera became your subordinate." He pulled out his little black book, "You both pass today, although we need to fix your problem with orders Reina." I only stuck my tongue out at that, "And Tsuna didn't need the Dying Will Bullet, which is progress." Really, I'm in trouble while Tsuna gets praised. Fuck you dad, bitch week makes me like this!

"Huh," Oh no… "What's up with him." Said some upperclassmen scum.

"That underwear guy is such a loser!"

"Hayato-kun…" I hissed making Gokudera give me his full attention. "Please make yourself useful and get rid of that trash, it's giving me a migraine." I growled as Tsuna quickly tried to calm me down. I hated bullies!

"With pleasure Hime-sama." He smirked, "I'll totally annihilate them."

"Wait! Y-you don't need to!" panicked Tsuna, oh I was so going to enjoy this. "Gokudera-kun!"

**BOOM!**

Oh yeah, so going to love this!


	6. Target 6- Electric Love

Okay Boys and girls I put Reina's picture up the link is on my page, two separate picture sets to show different looks. Viper shall be female, and hmm… oh yeah I don't own KHR but Reina… REVIEW MY LOVELY'S IT PUSHES ME TO UPDATE!

Target 6- Electric Love

**BOOOOOM!**

Both Reina and Nana looked up at the ceiling on that Saturday afternoon. As the norm, Reina had come to visit the Sawada household for the weekend. And as such she was down stairs making preparations for dinner, and a snack, as Reborn and Tsuna studied up stairs. "My, it looks like they're having fun; huh Rei-chan. Boys are at their best when they're energetic."

"Hai, Mama." Chuckled Reina knowing what the real scene upstairs was. 'Thank god, I haven't been caught in the crossfire.'

Up stair's Tsuna stood frozen in place. The smoke of the bomb having just cleared up as he slowly fell back towards his bed before fixing himself up to yell. "Hey Reborn! In what universe is there a tutor who activates an explosion when you answer a question wrong?!"

"This is the way I do it." Smirked Reborn dressed in construction cloths and helmet. Three detonators marked question one through three before him.

"That can't be right!"

"You said you were going to study hard for your test to raise your allowance."

"At this rate I'll rise to heaven before my allowance is raised!"

"Here's the next question."

"Listen!" Tsuna tried to speak back as the door to his room open to show Reina.

"Mo, Reborn the Coffee Jelly you wanted is finally done." Reina smiled as she came in the room.

"Sit by me." Reborn ordered as he took the Jelly from her hand and handed her a hard hat. "Wear this if you're staying."

"Don't put her in danger!" Tsuna yelled, Reina only giggling as she waved him off.

"Don't worry I'm not staying. I'm helping mama with laundry but I still wanted to bring Reborn the jelly since it was the only way he'd forgive me for last time." She laughed as she walked over to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Once you're both done just come and get me and we can do something fun, okay?"

"H-Hai!" Stuttered Tsuna with an almost love stuck face watching Reina giggle before she walked out. 'Ah! I don't think I'll ever get over how good her kisses feel.'

"If you don't drop that love sick puppy look I'm gonna shoot you." Threaten Reborn as Tsuna yelped in fear.

"I'll stop! I'll stop!" He yelled as Reborn nodded before looking back for the question he wanted to ask. 'Damn it! Why does he always have to ruin our moments? I almost had enough money to go somewhere nice with Rei-chan just a few days ago and he suddenly spent it all on coffee! He's just out to get me I just know it!' Groaned Tsuna turning to look outside his window where Lambo sat with his weapons, "What?"

"Here we use this formula." Reborn began to explain now dressed normally with and empty bowl once filled with Coffee Jelly to his side.

"Hey Reborn… over there…" Tsuna tried to say as Lambo pointed a gun towards the hitman.

"Die! Reborn!" But the gun only clicked reminding the young cow of his earlier game of shoot the gun in the air. Then…. the branch cracked the poor five year old falling rapidly to the ground.

"I gotta be… calm." He whimpered slowly getting up.

"What the hell's going on in here?" Yelled Reina as she kicked the door just as the door bell rang, and a familiar, or at least to Reina, voice reached her ear.

"Reborn-kun, let's play!" Lambo shouted sitting on a bucket so he could reach the doorbell, the door open to reveal Nana.

"Yes, who is it?" Lambo quickly bolted in then prancing up the stairs in glee.

"It worked!"

"I'm just going to just close this." Sighed Reina as she walked over to the window a very confused Tsuna sat by, closing it. Just in time for the bedroom door to slam open as Lambo appeared.

"It's been a while, Reborn! It's me! Lambo!" Lambo exclaimed as Reina only smiled at him.

"Aw, what a cute kid."

"Ah, how'd it get in?"

"Mama must have let him in." Hummed Reina as Tsuna tried to ask Reborn about Lambo.

"Is this someone you know?"

"Remember this formula, all right?"

'He completely just ignored Lambo's existence.' Sweat drop Reina as the scene played before her didn't really shock her in truth. But it did piss off the small cow.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" He tried to get stab Reborn with a kitchen knife, being sent flying back into a wall with a mere smack.

Making Tsuna sweat drop, "Cruel…"

"I tripped on something…" Grumbled Lambo as he unpeeled himself from the wall that now held his bodies shape indented in it. When he finally turned to face the two teens and Reborn he had snot running out his noise. "The five year old Hitman Lambo of the Bovino Family, who came from Italy, has tripped! My favorite foods are grapes and candy drops! The sworn rival of Reborn, Lambo, has tripped!" He cried.

And that made Tsuna question the boy's sanity as Reina only patted his back in a way of comfort. 'He's trying to introduce himself while crying…"

"It's so nice to see you again, Reborn!" Lambo smiled trying to walk towards Reborn only to be ignored again.

"Try solving this with the formula."

"What?! You're ignoring him?!"

"Poor thing," Agreed Reina with Tsuna as Lambo turned his back to the group to try and control his tears.

"Gotta be… calm…" He whimpered, before suddenly ruffling through his afro. "Oh my I wonder what this is?" He pulled out a grenade, "Ta da!" Tsuna freaked, and Reina reopen the window before stepping away quickly to head back down stairs. "Die, Reborn!" And with another swat the grenade went flying back outside the window and into the front yard tree with a large explosion.

"Now the next question."

"I'll be downstairs if you need me." Sighed Reina, Tsuna only frozen in shock

Down stairs an oblivious Nana only seemed to continue to cooking lunch in glee. "How nice that they've made new friends."

"I think I'll bring him in, mama."

"Good idea!" Cooed Nana as Reina stepped out the house to get the baby cow. Looking around she quickly found the small child sobbing loudly on the floor.

'Oh wow… I hope I have a way with kids still.' She hoped, slowly walking over to scoop up the small cow before she gently rocked him in her arms humming. It seemed to calm him down greatly as he wrapped his arms around her neck. The small cow only had one thought really.

'She smell's like mama.'

* * *

"You really didn't need to go that far." I shouted after I recovered from shock, "You know him right?"

"I don't know him."

"Eh?"

"The Bovino family is a small to medium sized Familgia. I can't be bothered with lower-ranking people." Coolly stated Reborn as I gapped at him in awe.

"H-He's so cool…"

And that was when Kaa-san suddenly called. "Tsu-kun~."

"Hai! What is it?" I asked after getting the down the stairs. I prayed to Kami she hadn't noticed this Lambo.

"Come here." She waved as Rei-chan entered from outside with a slightly sobbing Lambo clinging onto her. Eh! Rei… Rei-chan looks so motherly right now…"He's Reborn-kun's friend right?" Kaa-san asked as I could only continue to watch Rei-chan with shock.

"Hai, mama they had a bit a fight." Explained Rei-chan, though we both knew it wouldn't be the fight kaa-san would be thinking.

"I see. Well Tsuna, Reina, I expect you two to be the middle man's and settle it out, okay? I'm going to make dinner, so, I'll leave it to you two." She said as Lambo suddenly clung onto me.

"EH? I don't want to!" I tried to say, but Kaa-san was already inside the kitchen and Rei-chan was already giggling at me. "Come on Rei-chan this isn't funny! What are we going to do with this kid?!" I yelled never noticing Reborn standing at the top of the stairs watching us.

"Well why don't we, just adopt him as our son." Wait, what?! I wanted to shout, my cheeks becoming scarlet at the thought.

"Why would you say that?!" I finally was able to shout out of shock as Rei-chan was finally able to get the kid off my leg and back in her arms.

"Well think about it Tsu-kun, Lambo-kun here's obviously a mafioso. But obviously a kid too, he'll never be able to beat Reborn, so he'll never be able to return to his famiglia without problems." She explained as I couldn't help but blink in shock at her words, she's obviously been reading those books Reborn gave her. "He has to stay with one of us that means, at least then it'll seem Lambo's trying to do his job, and we can help him be a normal kid." Oh man… please tell me she's not playing the—"All kids deserve a childhood don't you think?" She pouted making me want to cry. SHE KNOWS I CAN'T SAY NO TO THAT FACE!

"But… uh, what about Kaa-san."

"I'm sure she won't mind, I can have him live with me if any trouble come up. But I'm pretty sure your Kaa-chan will like him living here." And with that smile, I knew I was done. Cause not even a few hours later, the kid was sleeping in my bed with Rei-chan while I slept on the floor. The whole time I was pretty sure Reborn was giving me a death glare! Heiii! What did I do now?!

* * *

"We're leaving!" Tsuna and I waved as we stepped out of the house. Tsuna with a piece of toast in his mouth, and I with an apple, Nana held both Reborn and Lambo in her arms Lambo still half asleep while Reborn just seemed a bit pissed about the fact he had to be near the kid, wait no he was still glaring at Tsuna as he held a plate of pasta… I wonder what Tsuna did this time.

"Study hard." He said as we jogged off, slurping up his breakfast. Now that I thought of it as we ran, Bianchi was going to be showing up today. I really hope I hid the Tsu-kun's lunch well enough last night, but another thing that bothered me was that I was worried about the female assassin who was now my father's woman. If I knew Bianchi, and I'm pretty sure I do on some level. She'll quickly catch on to who I am, and might try to kill me. Bianchi wants the whole family deal with Reborn; she wants his curse broken but still stays by him even though he's cursed, and wants to someday marry him. Would I, the illegitimate child of her lover and another woman, be problem to her dream? I hope not, I always did like Bianchi.

"Huh?"

"Meap!" I squealed slamming into Tsuna's back when he suddenly stop, the time of truth was here. As I look over his shoulder to see the both Beautiful and dangerous Gokudera Bianchi standing before us. But it seems she hadn't notice me as her eyes were trained on nothing but Tsuna, as he gapped at her good looks.

"Here, you can have this." She 'kindly' said tossing my boyfriend poisoned soda, which he luckily dropped, as she peddled away.

"I look so uncool…" Sighed Tsuna when he noticed he dropped it. "It spilled too." He said looking in the direction Bianchi went.

"But it was a good thing you did Tsu-kun." I said pulling him away from the purple fuming soda as a poor crow dropped dead from the smell. "Mr. Crow no!"

"What the hell?!"

Let's just say the walk involved me crying for the poor bird and Tsuna trying to comfort me while looking out for Bianchi. I have a weak spot for animals, sue me! But it was when we got to school did we finally calm down when Tsuna opened the classroom door.

"Good morning, Juudaime, Hime-sama!" Greeted Gokudera as Tsuna jumped back in slight shock.

"Wah, Gokudera-kun!"

"Good morning Hayato-kun! Did you enjoy your weekend?" I asked as my boyfriends right hand man nodded.

"Yes Hime-sama. Thank you again for getting Reborn-san to get me that dealers number." And by dealer he meant bomb dealer as after our little fight a few days back he need to get more bombs.

"Of course, are your eyes okay?"

"Just fine!" He smiled as I nodded happily.

"Good, I wouldn't have wanted your vision damaged just cause of me."

"Oh, are you playing that mafia game?" Asked Yamamoto he came up behind Tsuna and me. He'd pretty much caught on to the whole mafia thing after school the day Gokudera joined the family. It had happen because I insisted on going to watch Yamamoto's practice to make sure his team didn't push him. They'd tried, but I had quickly put a stop to it when I told them I'd make them wish they were dead if I saw them pushing Yamamoto to his limits when they'd should have been doing it themselves. One thing led to another then really, because Gokudera made the comment of me being an awesome Mafia bride leading to Yamamoto wanting to join the family. "Looks like fun! Let me into the "family' thing too."

Tsuna was still hesitant with him, "Y-Yamamoto-kun." See what I mean.

"What? You're after becoming Juudaime's right hand man!" Gokudera accused as he pointed a finger to him, rude much. "It won't go that easily. Juudaime's right hand man is me!" I feel I should speak up about this but I wasn't sure if too.

"Come on guys." Finally spoke up Tsuna seeing my hesitance to speak. "Let's just forget about all this boss and subordinate stuff, we're in school."

"Come on, let me into your group." And Yamamoto was ignoring us trying to get Gokudera's acceptance, Awe best bro bounding. "The more the merrier, right?"

"He does have a point."

"Rei-chan… Yamamoto-kun…" Tsuna was about to respond when my best female pals showed up finally.

"You guys, you're in the way."

"Hana-nee-chan!"

"Good morning, Tsuna-kun, Reina-chan."

"Yoko-nee-chan. Good morning to you both." I smiled as Tsuna turned to gap at me, opps. I don't think I told him about the whole adopting Ryohei as an older brother… hmm, I'm sure it's not a big deal.

"Um Rei-chan is this kid one of yours brother?" Oh come on I lulled him to sleep before we left!

"Eh?" Looking down, we found Lambo clinging onto Tsuna's leg. "What? Since when?"

"Lambo-kun!" I firmly said bending down to get Lambo to let go of Tsuna, and him clinging onto me as I stood back up. "I thought we left you at home with Mama." I wanted to scold as he only rubbed his tear filled face into my shoulder.

"Who is he?" Gokudera asked looking a bit annoyed that Lambo would cling on to both me and Tsuna.

"Oh, he's cute!" Cooed Yamamoto as he ruffled Lambo's afro a bit.

"How old is he?" Asked Kyoko as I answered straight up. "What's his name?"

"His names Lambo and he's five years old, Tsu-kun and I are practically raising him at the moment." I honestly admitted as Hana raised a brow at us.

"Is it really okay to bring him to school?"

"He actually followed us." Admitted Tsuna, as he seemed to catch onto what really happen. But when murmuring started to fill the hall we both froze in shock or in Tsuna's case fear, as Hibari Kyouya stood directly down the hall looking at us.

"This is bad." Tsuna whispered before he took my spare arm. "I'm sorry, we'll return him immediately!" Tsuna exclaimed pulling me off away from the cloud.

"Juudaime! Hime!" Gokudera followed.

"Come back before class starts!" Warned Yamamoto; I allowed myself to be dragged off to the water fountains outside the school. Tsuna out of breath by the time we made it he took Lambo out of my arms kneeling down to look him in the eye.

"Lambo, what are you doing here? Didn't we say to stay at the house?" He scolded making me heart soar, AH I may be acting like a fan girl but Tsu-kun looks so fatherly right now!

"I was… looking for Reborn." He admitted sobbing as I got down along side Tsuna to pat his head.

"Oh Lambo-kun even if that is true you shouldn't have left the house without Obaa-chan." I know I'm stealing Nana's place as Lambo's surrogate mother but I LOVE THIS CUTE COW!

"Uh, so he's lost."

"Juudaime, Hime-sama, who is this kid?" Asked Gokudera as he suddenly came up beside us. "It seems he knows Reborn-san."

"Uh yeah, they're acquaintances… or something." Tsuna admitted as I smiled up at Gokudera.

"And we kind of adopted him as our son."

"Eh?!" Gapped Gokudera in shock, I don't think he'll be treating Lambo any better cause of this. But I could see he wasn't gonna treat him as bad… hopefully.

Suddenly the fountain opens to reveal my infant father sitting on a velvet red chair. "Tsuna, Reina, classes are starting soon! Hurry up and get to class."

"Where the hell are you coming out from?!" Shouted Tsuna as I only chuckled at his freak out.

"You'd think you'd be getting used to it."

"How can you?!"

"My hideouts in this school are all connected by secret passageway." Reborn admitted as Tsuna only got mad, or maybe scared as if Hibari found out Tsuna would be his target.

"Don't just randomly do that!" Lambo suddenly crawled up Tsuna to stand on his head.

"Gahahahehehe you fell for it, Reborn! Everything up until now was staged to get you to come out!"

"Uh, you were crying for real…" Rebutted Tsuna as I only nodded in agreement.

"Brace yourself, Reborn!" He shouted Jumping off Tsuna's head and aiming a green RPG in between us at Reborn.

"Gah!"

"Reborn-san, could this kid be…" Gokudera began to ask as my father only answered without care.

"He's a hitman from the Bovino family."

"That damn brat, using Hime-sama's kindness against her!" Cursed Gokudera as he stepped in front of Tsuna and me. "Stay back, Juudaime, Hime-sama. I'll handle this!"

"No!" I yelled as Tsuna tried to stop the hot headed bomber.

"Gokudera-kun no!"

"This is your end!" He throws the dynamite straight at my poor baby!

"Lambo-kun!" I shouted standing up, the smoke cleared to show Lambo fine but crying as the RPG lay destroyed by him.

"Oh no… he's crying again." Whimpered Tsuna as Gokudera just stared in shock.

"He's… so weak." I slowly started to move towards Lambo when he suddenly pulled out the Ten Year Bazooka.

"How did he get that out?" Shouted Tsuna.

"Lambo!" I yelled running to try and stop the poor five year old gasping when pink smoke covered me and my vision after he jumped in.

"Rei-chan!"

"Hime-sama!" Called the two boys I stood still waiting for the smoke to clear freezing when I felt myself suddenly pulled into a hug.

* * *

"What?" I said as Juudaime and both watched the smoke slowly clear a strange figure being the first thing we saw, before we finally gapped at the familiar young man who held a shock Hime-sama close. THAT BASTARD BETTER GET HIS HANDS OFF JUUDAIMES WOMAN RIGH NOW!

"Ah, geez." The man mumbled as he pulled back from the hug, "It's very nice to see you again, mama." Wait what…? He then turned to Juudaime, "As well as you young Vongola Decimo."

"W-who is he…" Juudaime seemed to twitch in jealousy seeing as Hime-sama was his woman and she was in the arms in another. But there was something wrong…

"I've seen him somewhere…" I admitted as Hime-sama suddenly spoke up then.

"Ah, you're Lambo-kun aren't you."

"HUH?!" Juudaime and I gapped as the guy, I mean older stupid cow nodded smiling.

"Yes. I'm very glad that you can recognize me, thank you for taking care of my ten year younger self, especially since I was so much of a crybaby back then." He's really that stupid cow.

"W-what?! So you're really Lambo!" Exclaimed Juudaime as Hime-sama only seemed to coo.

"You've grown so much Lambo-kun; I'm so proud but how is this possible?"

"The Ten Year Bazooka." Explained Reborn-san as we all turned to him.

"What's the Ten Year Bazooka?"

"It's a well-used weapon in the Bovino family." Reborn-san explained as the stupid cow explained the rest.

"A person hit with the Ten Year Bazooka will be replaced with themselves from ten years in the future." He explained before he sighed scratching the back of his head trying to act all cool. Tch, as if. "But it only lasts for five minutes."

"No way, this cool guy is Lambo?" Ah! Juudaime why would you think that?! Maybe it's because of Hime-sama she does seem to deeply care for the stupid cow.

"Yo, it seems you didn't recognize me, Reborn. It's me Lambo, whom you've always been ignoring." Said the guy walking towards us only Reborn-san continued to ignore him! "Well, it seems that this is going to come down to a power battle. I'll show you how much I've changed in ten years." Oh I'd like to see this. He suddenly pulled out two sets of horns shouting, "Thunder Set!" As he placed the horns in his hair, they stuck to his head thunder started to roar around us as Hime-sama tried to call out over the thunder.

"Lambo-kun wait your still not strong enough!" She yelled as the lighting struck the idiot, his body absorbed it like nothing his horns glowing.

"My horns have a million volts. I'll prove I'm strong."

"No way!" Juudaime exclaimed in shock as Hime-sama called out to the idiot again.

"Lambo-kun please!"

"Die Reborn! Elettrico Cornuta!"He shouted charging like a bull straight towards Reborn-san. The chameleon in Reborn-sans hand turning into a green cane which her used to hit and stop the idiot like nothing.

"Oh Lambo-kun." I heard Hime-sama sigh as the guy shook in place.

"Gotta… stay… calm." He then busted out crying running straight into Hime-sama's arms as she stroked his head gently where he had been hit. "I wanted to prove I was strong!"

"I know, I know, Lambo-kun. But you can't just challenge someone with as much skill and experience as Reborn now can you." She scolded making my heart tighten. The way Hime-sama did it, it was like she was really his mother, she was berating but she also wasn't encouraging his actions. As I watched Hime-sama I heard Juudaime sigh as he slowly got up and walked over to the dumb cow and Hime. He gently patted his back telling him he was fine and that he shouldn't be crying at his age. The scene only made me more determined then, I wanted to stay by Hime-sama and Juudaime's sides no matter what. They were becoming very precious, and I would do all that I could for them.

* * *

"Geez, this morning was a disaster." Sighed Tsuna as Reina place their lunches before them, unwrapping them. "We got to class late and I was the only scolded… how does that work!"

"Even though you were just helping a lost kid?" Asked Yamamoto.

"Seems that way." Sighed Reina as Tsuna open his bento to find anon poison lunch and began to eat. 'Good she didn't find it. But now…' She looked down at what should have been Tsunas, her, lunch and began to unwrap it.

"Why are you even here, baseball-man?" Gokudera growled glaring at who he believed to be an intruding Yamamoto.

"There's nothing wrong with that. Eating lunch under a clear blue sky is best." He said looking over to a happy Tsuna and smiling, secretly freaking out, Reina as she had her chop sticks in her mouth.

"Yeah, that's true." Said Tsuna just as Reina open the bento, shrieking at the toxic smell that hit her overly sensitive nose. She dropped the bento on the floor holding her nose and mouth shut, three poor crows falling down to their death from just the smell.

"Not the crows!"

"Again!" Tsuna shouted as he pulled Reina away from the bento so she wouldn't breathe in the toxic fumes.

"T-This is…" Stuttered Gokudera just as the bento was shot half way across the roof allowing Reina to breath.

"It's better if you don't eat or breathe in that."

"Reborn!" Gapped Tsuna as Reina took in the fresh air.

'Not to self, Bianchi's poison cooking really is as bad as people make seemed!'

Looking over to the school roof door with a slight glare Reborn put on his mask as he held in the anger he felt that Reina could have been poison if not for her heighten sense of smell. "Come out. I know you're there Bianchi." The door opened to reveal a very confused Bianchi. She'd been sure she only poisoned the Tsuna's lunch. Why was the girls lunch Tsuna's? What's more…

Her eyes wandered over Reina's form before their eyes met. 'It's not possible… is it?' She wondered as Reina only stared at her with poker eyes.

"Ah, the girl from this morning!" Tsuna exclaimed pointing to Bianchi as Gokudera fell to the floor holding his stomach.

"Big sis…"

"Sis… sister?!" Tsuna yelled as Reina quickly stood up to check on Gokudera.

"Hayato-kun…?"

Watching Reina still Bianchi walked closer as she decided to apologize. "It's been a while, Hayato. But as for you young miss," Reina quickly turned a slightly worried gaze towards the woman. Bianchi smiled softly at her, "Forgive me for poisoning your meal. You were not my intended target." At her words Reborn felt his anger slip, Reina had not been the true target he had known that. But at least Bianchi had apologized.

"Ciaossu, Bianchi."

She became fluster at this, "Reborn!" She looked down playing with her hair, "I've come to take you back Reborn. Let's do some large scale jobs again. The place where you belong is in the dangerous and thrilling underworld." She cooed her mind no longer on Tsuna or Reina.

"I told you before Bianchi, I have the job of raising Tsuna."

"Poor Reborn. That means that is the Juudaime doesn't die in some horrible accident, Reborn will never be free!" She accused pointing straight at Tsuna making him freak.

"What?!"

"Don't even think about it!" Reina yelled pointing Leon in his gun form at a now shocked Bianchi as everyone watched her in shock. "If you think you can kill my Tsu-kun, then you have another thing coming. I Reina Rena Sol, daughter of Common Krait, and maybe the future bride of Vongola Juudaime will not allow it." She firmly stated her usually bright orange eyes looking dark almost black. And it sent a shiver through Bianchi's being as instead of the young Reina she saw her old Idol, Sol Satomi and her lover Reborn in his true form both glaring at her with their guns.

'It can't be… it's… it…' She quickly turned away walking off. "I'll wait for it." She decided to say, she knew from the look in the girls eye that she may just shoot. "If the Juudaime dies I'll come back to bring you back." She warned, but in her mind she thought. 'Both of you, I will kill Sol Satomi and Vongola Juudaime.' Seeing her walking away Reina allowed Leon to transform back to normal as he scampered up her shoulder to help keep her calm with some cuddling.

'I just… let my body and mouth move on their own…' Gapped Reina, Reborn fedora covering his eyes as he knew what Bianchi's and Reina's thoughts were, and it worried him to finally be able to read Reina's mind cause of this split moment.

'She's really like us, when it came to protecting each other. We sometimes acted without thinking back then.'

'Rei-chan..' Worried Tsuna, 'I'm being targeted… and now Rei-chan….'

"That was a pretty cool meeting; Gokudera's sister sure is pretty." Grinned Yamamoto as he tried to brush off what just happen. But in his mind he couldn't help but worry, 'I hope nothing bad happens…'

* * *

"Hm, it looks like the nurse isn't here. I'll go look for one." Sighed Yamamoto-kun as Rei-chan finished making Gokudera-kun comfortable in the school bed.

"Yeah, please." I nodded as Rei-chan looked at me worriedly. She must still be scared about the whole Bianchi thing, she hadn't spoke since she somehow got her hands on Leon and pointed him in his gun form at Bianchi. I was really starting to get worried.

"Reborn, what's all this about Gokudera-kun's sister, and what's with the food?" I finally asked as Reborn just looked over at Rei-chan as she did her best to help Gokudera-kun feel better.

"She's called Poison Scorpion Bianchi, she's a free hitman. Her special skill is Poison Cooking, where she creates food filled with poison." He explained making me freak.

"Another Werido!"

"She's also my forth lover."

"Do you even know what you're saying?!" I yelled. How the hell did a baby get a chick good looking enough to be a model!

"Ah, Hayato-kun!" I heard Rei-chans relieved sigh as I turned to see Gokudera-kun finally being able to stay conscious.

"Please forgive me, Juudaime, Hime-sama…"

"Please relax." Ordered Rei-chan.

"Are you all right, Gokudera-kun?" I asked also worried about my new friend.

"I've showed you something so shameful." He said as Rei-chan dabbed a wet cloth on his head.

"Oh hush you. You did nothing of the sort." She scolded as I had to ask him why.

"Why would you say that?"

"When I see my sister's face…" He began to explain.

"What is it?" I asked again as Rei-chan gave him her smirk smile.

"Just take your time Hayato-kun."

"It was when I turned six… We held many lavish parties in our castle…" Castle?! Gokudera-kun is really super-rich? "I was supposed to have a piano recital in front of everyone… and that was when my sister first baked cookies for me. I later realized that my sister had the ability to make anything she cooked into Poison Cooking."

"What the heck?!" I freaked as Rei-chan only shushed me.

"Continue Hayato-kun."

He did, "Of course, the performance was a total wreck. But the thing is… My father was very pleased and increased the number of my recitals… At every piano recital from then on I had to eat my sister's cookies."

"And the fear somehow branded itself onto you and now you can't look at your sister without getting a stomachache." Concluded Rei-chan as Gokudera-kun nodded.

"Hai."

"The horror!" I scream the mere thought of having to eat Poison Cooking throughout my childhood scared me.

"Well you both do know what today is right?" Rei-chan asked as Gokudera-kun and I turned to her confused. "The girls are going to be baking cakes today and are going to be allowed to give them to the boys. I was planning on asking during lunch, but would you boys like me to make a special vanilla chocolate cake for you guys."

"Ah, you… you don't have to do that for me Hime-sama. I'm sure Juudaime would like it all to himself." Stuttered Gokudera-kun as I could only smile down at him.

"But Gokudera-kun Rei-chan's cooking's great! I'm sure if you just eat some you'll feel much better." It was true; Rei-chans and Aunties cooking always had that ability to make me feel better when I was sick. And even though I would have been jealous about any other guy trying Rei-chan's cooking. Gokudera-kun was my friend, just like Yamamoto-kun. I knew they weren't my enemies or rivals, they were my friends.

"Then it's settle then I'll go to class right now to get started and we'll bring you your slice after all the girls give their cakes to the boys in class, I'll even make you a cake Reborn." She smirk, Reborn giving her a nod as Gokudera couldn't help but smile while blushing.

"Thank you, Juudaime, Hime-sama."

* * *

"Too bad for Gokudera, getting a stomachache at a time like this." Yamamoto sadly said as Tsuna and he sat in the boy filled classroom a little bit of an hour later. The classroom door opening to reveal Hana leading the girls in.

"Today we'll give the cakes we made in home economics class…"

"To the guy!" The girls all grinned at the boys, the boy's cheering in glee.

"They look so good."

"Give them to me, me!"

"Gokudera-kun isn't here?"

"Do you want mine, Yoshimoto-kun?"

"I hope Yamamoto-kun will take mine."

Everyone gossiped as Reina couldn't help but blush at the cakes she held, 'God Tsu-kun was right. I do get girly when cooking.'

"Hey Tsuna, I know who you plan on taking the cake from." Teased Yamamoto as Tsuna became flustered.

"Yamamoto-kun!" Tsuna yelped wanting to push the teen away for his teasing. Though he couldn't help but smile at the truth, 'Of course it'd be Rei-chans; she always works hard when she cooks. She even acts more feminine after doing so, so she's really cute then.' He thought freezing when he noticed her talking to Kyoko and Hana that she didn't notice Bianchi coming up behind her.

"Who are you going to give yours to?" Asked Hana as Reina proudly smiled.

"Well I really don't know." Admitted Kyoko as Reina smiled proudly.

"Tsu-kun of course, but I made enough to give one to Takeshi-kun and Hayato-kun for being such good friends to Tsu-kun." She said as her cake was swapped quickly with anon scent type poison cooking.

'Huh, Bianchi?' Tsuna ran over trying to find the woman. "Where she go?"

"Tsu-kun." Reina smiled as she closed her eyes holding the poison cake out to him. "I hope you enjoy it."

"What?!" He yelled making Reina's eyes snap open in shock.

"Huh, I thought you were really looking forward to my cooking… or is it you want someone else's now." Reina accused as she gave Tsuna a hurt look. 'He couldn't be possibly thinking about leaving me because of what I did earlier could he.'

"NO! It's not that I swear Rei-chan." Tsuna tried to explain as the dark haired girl could only look away. 'Don't look away from me like that Rei-chan. Uh, why hasn't she noticed that… That's it!' He realized as he quickly spoke up, "Ah, Rei-chan something seems to be wrong with your cake."

"Huh?" Reina asked giving him a confused glare before looking down at her hands. 'BIANCHI!' She wanted to scream her eye twitching when she noticed that her cooking had been swapped with poison cooking. 'Seriously, this is not funny! I just about had my heart break cause I thought Tsuna was regretting dating me!'

'What do we do, we can't let the others find out about this who knows how they'll react.'

From her hiding place outside the class Bianchi smirked, 'I believe that people can die because of love. Go ahead and eat, Vongola Juudaime, for love.'

"Ooh, they look really good." Grinned Yamamoto, "Can I have one too?"

"Ah, well…?!" Tried to say Reina as Kyoko came up behind her smiling.

"Go ahead, Rei-chan made you some as thanks for being such a good friend. She's just shy right now."

'That's not it all!' Thought the couple.

"Hahaha, great." He said grabbing a slice. "Aaaaaah!"

"No!" He yelled throwing the cake's up out of Reina's and Yamamoto's hand. 'Gomen Rei-chan, if only I could do something else.'

"Good job protecting your family, and trying to reassure your lover." Smirked Reborn from the classroom a cross Tsuna's. "It not only makes you a boss, but a true man!" He fired two shots, a red and purple bullet hitting him in his head and stomach as Reina looked at his fallen body.

'Those shots…. But will it work!'

"**Reborn!**" He quickly stood up, "**I'll eat cake with my dying will!** " He ate the poison cooking smirking, "**It's good!**"

"The poison cooking isn't working!" Gasped Bianchi as Reina smiled in joy.

'The bullet papa shot at Tsuna's stomach was the Iron Stomach Bullet! You can eat anything and your stomach will be as strong as iron.' She thought happily before she sweat dropped. 'But doesn't the dying will go…'

"**Not enough!**" He started to eat all the cakes in the class.

"My cake!"

"What are you doing?!"

"Sawada's eating them!"

"**Still not enough!**"

"Someone stop him!"

'Chaos…' Sighed Reina as Lambo appeared.

"Someone give cake to Lambo-san too." That was of course when Tsuna's flame finally went out.

"I—I ate them… all?"

"Sawada!" Growled the boys as Yamamoto stood confused alongside Hana, Kyoko, and Reina.

Lambo almost began to cry, "There's no more… cake? Gotta… be… calm. I can't!" He yelled pulling out the Ten Year Bazooka, using it to switch places with his older self.

"Adult Lambo appeared!" Exclaimed Tsuna as Reina stared impassively, with everyone else confused.

"If it comes to this…" Growled Bianchi making Reina step in front of Tsuna at her voice, "I'm feeding you my special cake!"

Lambo looked over out the door to see Bianchi running over with a large poison cake. She stopped suddenly. "You're…" She gapped blushing s little bit. "Romeo! You're Romeo!" She said, Lambo staring at her as though she was crazy.

"Who's Romeo?" Reina decided to ask as Tsuna still stood in shock.

"That's right, that idiot looked a lot like Bianchi's ex-boyfriend." Reborn hummed between Reina and Tsuna making the boy jump.

"Reborn, since when were you there…" He asked as Reina took the picture from the infant to show it to Tsuna.

"Tsu-kun, look."

"They're exactly the same! And why do you have this picture?"

"I feel like this relationship did not end well." Shivered Reina when she felt Bianchi entering the same deadly state she did when overly angry.

"Oh Romeo, you were still alive." Bianchi cooed before her eyes turned deadly, "Take this! Poison cooking!" She slammed the cake in Lambo's face as Tsuna freaked.

"What?!"

"It seems the reason why Bianchi and her ex-boyfriend broke up was due to a very bad relationship and an argument." Explained Reborn as Reina ran over to check on her little, but older, cow.

"Lambo-kun, speak to me! Don't go into the light!"

"Is he okay? K—Keep it together!"

"Maybe medical treatment ten years later will help him."

"What do you mean by maybe?!"

* * *

"We're home." Called the couple as they led Gokudera into Tsuna's house.

"S—Sorry to intrude!"

"Welcome back, Tsu-kun, Rei-chan." Greeted Nana as she exited the kitchen to greet them. "Your new tutor is upstairs waiting."

"New… tutor…" Blinked the trio as they all looked to the stairs before running up them and slamming the door open to Tsuna's room.

"Welcome back." Greeted Bianchi as Reina had to help Gokudera down.

"Hayato-kun!"

"W—Why are you here?" Yelled Tsuna as Reina tried to help keep Gokudera conscious.

"It's for love." Bianchi stated.

"It's for work." Reborn explained.

"Reborn needs me."

"Bianchi will be in charge of part of both your trainings."

'What they're saying is totally different…' Thought the young couple as Tsuna then freaked.

"You're our tutor!"

"I'll be teaching you home economics and art, while I train Rei in the art of being a mafiosa, the art of seduction, and how to be a don's wife. Reborn asked me so I have no choice. I'll teach y-o-u both."

"No!" Yelled Tsuna as Reina could only sigh.

'Fuck my life!'

* * *

"So tell me." I said following Rei out the Vongola heir's home that very night. "Why isn't your mother training you?" I asked wanting to know more about my rival and predecessor as my Reborn lover. I knew who this girl was; she was my loves child I knew she was. Why Reborn himself has not admitted it, I could only wrap it up to the fact that Satomi had been the only woman to ever leave Reborn, the only woman to ever hurt him, inside his heart. And now he had a daughter with her, one he never knew of and had never knew of him. He most likely wants to wait for proof before he admits it, maybe even wait until he learns how to break his curse to reveal himself. My poor love… I will kill that woman, my idol, my rival!

"She's dead." Everything stopped my eyes wide as Reborns daughter turned to smile at me sadly. "She died five years ago, in front of Tsuna and me." The pain… all that pain of loses… lose of someone you love… of family…. That look I had when Hayato ran away… the only difference being…. She knew she wasn't going to be seeing her again…. Not till death. "But, I'm sure she'd be happy you're teaching Bianchi."

"Eh?" I blushed as she smiled up at me happily.

"You're a lot like my mama, when she'd really care about someone she'd get violent when she felt they were threatened. You're both beautiful and dangerous just like my mama… in some ways I wish I could say you were." She honestly admitted looking down. "I miss having her around… I miss having a mama… aunties nice and all but it's not the same…. I don't think it'll ever be… not unless my true papa came to get me…. And gave me a new mama…" Silent tears fell, on both hers and my face. Longing… it's so painful to long… I longed for years to find my brother, I longed to be with Reborn… and I got what I wanted. This girl may never have what she want, all she had was Nana, Vongola Juudaime, and the family he was building around them.

Walking over I pulled her close into a hug and let her cry. I wondered then as I looked up at the night sky, if this was what being a mother was like. "It'll be alright Rei…. I'll do everything I can… me and Reborn can be your mama and papa." It's nice…. Being a mother… Perhaps I could forgive Common Krait… she gave me something else to love besides Reborn and Hayato… she gave me a daughter to call my own.


	7. Target 7- Love Story

I worked hard on this. And don't go snapping at me for the end of this chapter cause I think it came out perfect. Emotions will be played and feelings will be made to feel. You have been warned. I do not own Khr only Reina

Target 7- Love Story

You know what I've notice about my life. Ever since Reborn came into our lives, weirder and weirder people just keep coming into our lives for example ever since Bianchi joined my household there's always one rule she enforces.

"Rei, remember to call me Mama. Okay."

"Hai, Mama Bianchi."

I don't even know why Rei-chan even agreed to it! I mean she says theirs things about Bianchi she likes, and sure she stopped trying to kill me now that she's pretty much made Rei-chan her daughter but still. Not even my mom finds it weird and when I asked Reborn he just said.

"She does need a mother figure beside your mother, and Bianchi does want children some day. Just let them live out their fantasies." But I was pretty sure even he was finding it weird. I just could tell…

It finally just got to the point where I had to ask Rei-chan myself.

"Huh? Why did I accept Bianchi as my new mama?" She asked that night over the phone. I wanted to be private about it, but since Reborn, Bianchi, and Lambo never let us, be alone together I could only do it through the phone.

"Yeah, I just. Why would you accept her as a mom, I mean she's only eighteen, only a few years older than us." I explained as I heard her hum softly. I hope I hadn't offended her.

"I guess it's just because she there."

"Huh?"

"When I left your house that night she started to live with you. She asked me about my real mom, why she wasn't training me. I guess she didn't know she was gone, so when I told her. It hit me just how different things would be if my mom was still alive." She admitted as I caught on to what she meant. If auntie was still alive, Rei-chan would have been being trained by her to be a mafiosa. If auntie was alive, she'd probably be teaching me what Bianchi was. If she was alive…

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"It's okay Tsu-kun. You're my boyfriend is perfectly natural for you to be worried about me. Besides I find it hot when you become protective of me." Okay, I'm on cloud nine. Hot and Sawada Tsunayoshi has never existed on the same plain before today, but Rei-chan just used it. "Hehehe, did I just make you land on cloud nine."

"Hehe, you can say that." Things may no longer be the normal and peaceful life we used to share, but I'm starting to wonder… is normal what you'd make it? "I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Of course, night Tsu-kun."

"Night Rei-chan."

**(**_**Normal Pov)**_

You'd think things couldn't get stranger for Sawada Tsunayoshi and Rena Reina. You'd be wrong, very wrong.

'Everyday a cute baby walks on top of my houses fence every weekday. His name is Reborn-chan. Such a cute name,' Miura Haru though. 'I want to hug him badly!' She had spent weeks following the Tsuna and Reina just to watch Reborn, and today she would finally confess. 'If I am to confess my love, I have to be in the same ring or I'll be rude.' She climbed onto the fence that the trio always walked along side, or in Reborns case on, trying to keep her balance as she walked to meet up with Reborn. "Hello." She greeted happily once she was truly before the trio.

"Ciaossu," Reborn greeted politely as Tsuna stared at Haru in confusion.

"Who is she?"

"I think she's that girl who always follows us before and after school," Admitted Reina as Tsuna gave her a shocked look. 'Not surprising really since Haru's crushing on Reborns cuteness… Now how do I keep her off 'my' Tsu-kun?'

"She's been what?!"

"My name is Miura Haru." Haru explained as Reborn only nodded.

"I know, you live at this house, right? You also follow us a lot when we're going to school." He said pointing to the house they had just started to walk by.

"I told you," Sung Reina as Tsuna only twitched in shock.

'He knows about me!' Haru mentally squealed as her face became flustered.

"What is it today?" Reborn decided to outright ask Haru snapped out of her glee to ask what she need to.

"Un, will you be my friend?"

"Sure."

Haru let out a, "HAHII!" before she suddenly started to fall back off the side of the fence. This worried Tsuna as he tried to call out to her.

"Hey!" She just did a flip in mid air landing in a victory like pose as she shouted.

"I did it!" This only seemed confuse and greatly disturbed Tsuna.

'T—there sure are some weird girls about. Thank Kami Rei-chan isn't like that.'

"Erm, um, it might be a little fast," Shyly began Haru as she twiddled with her fingers. "But can I squeeze you like this?" She said hugging herself in a strange matter that only seemed to disturb Tsuna more.

'What the hell?'

"Man Reborn what is it with you and women, I hate players." Reina glared, truly feeling anger at this moment, 'Papa belongs to only I, my late mama Satomi, Yuni, Luce, and my current Mama Bianchi damn it.'

Hearing Reina say that to him slightly upset Reborn, he could tell she was a bit possessive. He could only wonder if it was because of Bianchi she was reacting this way, still he didn't like the idea of leaving Reina's favor. "Don't be so friendly with me." Reborn began to threaten taking Leon so that the Chameleon could turn into his spare gun.

"Huh?"

"I'm a hitman." He stated shocking Haru as Reina only smirked, Tsuna seemed to freak though as he didn't want to pull this girl into their world.

"Hey Reborn, don't say that in public—" He stopped suddenly in shock when he saw Reina's hand holding back Haru's hand, he'd almost been slap.

"Why did you?" Gasped Haru as Reina tighten her hand on the brunette's wrist.

"Don't touch Tsu-kun just cause of what Reborn said. He's just a kid just like Tsu-kun and us. He will say things that don't seem innocent but that gives you no right to lash out and smack someone." Reina glared pushing the girl's arm away stepping between Tsuna and her. 'Maybe in some other life she'd get to slap Tsuna, but I'm here so she can forget about that.'

"You're both horrible! What are you teaching Reborn-chan?"

"It would be none of your concern." Reina snapped as Haru growled at her. 'I like Haru really I do, but she better stop picking a fight with me.'

"Babies are angelic, with hearts of purest white! Are you trying to destroy their sweet purity with your rotten hearts?"

"The only thing rotten here would be your brain for even accusing us of that!"

"You're lying! One of you is Reborn-chan's older sibling right? I see you guys together often!"

"We're not siblings!"

"Then you're both bastards! Making someone else's baby a devil!"

'This is not good she's not listening to anything Rei-chans trying to say.' Thought Tsuna, Reborn just eating popcorn from the side, "How can you even be enjoying this?!"

"Listen you shall not see Reborn-chan anymore! You're both a bad influence on him." Yelled Haru as Reina only yelled back.

"Don't boss me around only Tsu-kun can do that, neither me or Reborn could leave his side, got it!"

"She's telling the truth." Spoke up Reborn appearing to the side between the two young females.

"Huh?"

"Reborn?"

"It's my job to raise Tsuna to be the tenth generation boss of the mafia. I cannot be separated from him till then, Reina is just someone who has been pulled into it without a choice so she can be protected by some enemies her mother had." He explained as Haru felt herself ask.

'This poor girl she's been trapped into standing beside this nasty boy's side along with Reborn-chan! That's why she's acting like this, I've seen her around, and she's always so nice and polite.' Haru's eyes glared at Tsuna, 'But he's making her act like this, that bastard! I'll have to hug Reborn-chan later and apologize to this nice girl, she's probably the only one stopping Reborn-chan from getting hurt. I must protect them from this devilish guy!'

"W—Why am I being glared at?" Stuttered Tsuna, shivering at the brunettes death glare. It almost was as bad Reina's.

"Gahahahaha! Lambo-san has appeared!" The familiar laughter of our favorite cow., looking back with Tsuna and Haru, Reina gasped in fear.

"Lambo-kun!" He was swinging towards them on some rope when he pulled out two grenades.

"Reborn, brace yourself!" He fell automatically from lack of grip making Reina stare at the poor boy sadly with the others. "Gotta… stay… calm…" He muttered waiting for his mama to come and calm him only for a new lady to pick him up.

"Oh no! Are you okay, little boy?" Asked Haru as she held him up only to squeal when she notice his cuteness. "Kyaa! He's kind of cute!"

"I can't breathe." Struggle to say Lambo, "Gotta… stay… calm…"

"O—Oi!" Yelped Reina making Haru look back, she saw it then. Tsuna dragged Reina off with Reborn on his head as he ran off.

"This will continue later!" Haru glared, 'I will protect that poor girl and Reborn-chan!'

**(**_**Tsuna's Pov**_**)**

I take back my earlier thoughts… none of what happen to Rei-chan and I can be normal! I almost got slapped today for Pete's sake!

"Gokudera Hayato-kun, and Rena Reina-chan." And what's worse we're getting our test grades today. "You both got one hundred points on the math test." Our teacher praised as Rei-chan and Gokudera-kun were handed their tests back.

"That was amazing Rei-chan Gokudera-kun." I praised as well, I knew Rei-chan was a protégée but I didn't know Gokudera-kun was a genius.

"Nah, this much is easy." Gokudera-kun modestly said.

Rei-chan nodding in agreement, "It's easy once you get the concept." So she's say's, I still have trouble getting half the stuff she teaches me.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Y—Yes!" I answered getting up quickly when the teacher called my name.

"Yup." Yamamoto calmly answered joining me standing up.

"Twenty points. You two will be getting extra homework for failing the test." Aw come on! I thought I actually did better this time!

"Well, that's not surprising." Sighed Hana as I looked back over my shoulder to see Rei-chan giving me one of her 'You-did-your-best' looks…. I hate that look! I look so bad in front of her, and it's all because Reborn won't let her tutor me anymore now that she's being tutored by Bianchi!

"Your work needs to be submitted tomorrow. You must get all the question correct or…" NO! Today was suppose to be my and Rei-chan movie date at her house, her uncle was gone and everything! I looked back at her again as she held up a piece of paper.

MOVIE DATE CANCELED. LET'S DO THE WORK AT YOUR PLACE.

NO! This is worse than summer school, I almost got shot by Reborn and Yamamoto and I had to stay at the school with Rei-chan helping the teacher! FUCK MY LIFE!

My life sucks, it really does. I was finally going to have a date and have some alone time with Rei-chan and this had to happen! Now I have to get all the questions right, or I fail. "Tsu-kun hold on!" Snapped Rei-chan as she got me to stop walking that afternoon after school, I must have been walking fast during my deep thoughts because she was pouting at me with Yamamoto-kun right behind her. I didn't even know he was walking with us!

"Yamamoto-kun, why are you-?"

"Hahaha, Reina was right you were in deep thought. But I guess I can ask you know now that you're not brooding."

"I already told you it was fine Takeshi-kun."

"Still I'd feel better asking Tsuna." What are they, "So Tsuna, do you want to do our homework together? It'll be a lot faster with two people than with one; it'll be just like summer vacation all over again." He explained making me smile. He really should have just listened to Rei-chan.

"Yeah! Sure." I said before adding, "We can do it at my house."

"Excellent idea." I heard Reborn say…. But… I can't see him! "I'm here." I looked down at a plotted plant to suddenly see Reborn pop out. I swear I'll never get used to this!

"Yo!" Greeted Yamamoto-kun as Reborn took off the plant disguised. "By the way, I called Gokudera too. At least this time you idiots will have more than just mine and Reina's brains." He just insulted us, but Yamamoto was just laughing!

"Hahaha, it would help to have someone else's teaching method."

"I thought you liked mine Takeshi-kun?"

"Hahaha, of course I did but it wouldn't hurt to learn more than one way right."

"Gokudera-kun is smart." I had to agree, though I had to wonder, how I'd come to accept this so easily…

When me and Rei-chan got to my house she had quickly grabbed some spare cloths she kept in my house and gotten dressed in white sundress that Bianchi had recently gotten her while I dressed in some of my normal clothes of jeans and a green and yellow green T-shirt. Reborn sat to the right of me and Rei-chan as we got everything ready for when the guys came. When they had, Rei-chan had been the one too lead them up stairs with a platter filled with different flavor sweets for all of us to eat. "Tsu-kun, I brought them in."

"Welcome." I greeted as our two friends stood by the door. Yamamoto-kun dressed in a red shirt and black jeans, while Gokudera-kun had a blue polo and khaki's.

"Hmm? So this is Tsuna's room." Yamamoto-kun hummed as Rei-chan took a seat beside me smiling.

"Make yourselves at home, okay."

"Then we'll go ahead." Damn it, I know I should have been more upset over Rei-chan telling them to, make themselves at home in my room but… The way she said it made it feel like we were married!

**(**_**Reina's pov**_**)**

I really enjoyed these moments. The time I got to spend with Tsuna and his budding family. It reminded me of my old friends. Lily, the brains and wacky hot head, Snow the cold yet sweet girl who always knew how to make us feel better, Piper everyone's sister she always could make the darkest moments bright, Luna the book warm, little Jackie the bubbly kid who followed us around, and Raven the one who could beat anyone up. Yah, those had been the friends I had, the people I had started to care for. The ones I had died for in my last life, I couldn't help but wonder how they were. How their lives went later on when I was gone. It's weird but, I feel like they're still with me… and I guess they are… in my heart.

"This is a lot of help. You're really smart, Gokudera-kun."

"Surprisingly."

"Shut up!" Yep they're differently like my old friends. "If it is to train Juudaime become a great Mafia boss, Gokudera Hayato will do anything!"

"You're too loud!" Scolded Tsuna as I only chuckled eating my tiramisu with Reborn. Looking over at Yamamoto he worked rapidly on his answers like I knew he could. I had to be his tutor during summer vacation but I was easily able to get him to do his work when I involved baseball in the work. Then he'd easily do it, he is smart enough to get it after reading the text book after all. "Wow!" Gapped Tsuna as Yamamoto only laughed.

"We found out that I just had to read the text book to understand the work last time Rei had to tutor me over the summer."

"He rarely needed my help, all I had to do was make sure he did it and then rewards him with some baseball related rewards." I admitted as Gokudera seem to get piss at this new detail.

"You leach! How dare you waste Hime-sama's summer?" Gokudera growled before snatching Yamamoto's paper to look it over. He paled when he noticed nothing wrong, "I—It's right." Tsuna's mouth seemed to fall open at this. The fact that Yamamoto just gets distracted by baseball is the only reason his grades are so low. He can understand things just fine actually.

"I didn't get question seven, though." Gokudera laughed proudly when Yamamoto admitted this.

"You're still an idiot, Yamamoto! Right, Juudaime?"

"Hayato-kun…" I warned as Gokudera flinched when he finally did notice the look of despair on Tsuna's face.

"I don't care about question seven, I still don't get half of all this."

"Uh… Juudaime! You can show your power by solving question seven in no time! Right, Hime-sama?" He tried to be cheerfully so he looked straight at me for help.

"Well it is a simple question; I've already figured it out. But I would like to see Tsu-kun try it out, so go ahead and read it aloud Tsu-kun." I knew the answer to this even before my dad told the answer I could only ask myself now how everyone never thought of these solutions easily.

"Um… okay. If you had a stack of 100 sheets of 11.5 cm2 papers, that are dropped together from a height of three meters, prove that when they fall to the ground, the stack will not fall apart." He read, then tried thinking about it for a second before giving up. "I have no idea!"

"Juudaime!"

"You did try your best. So, how about I get you a drink to try and calm your nervous?" Me and Gokudera tried to comfort when the door to Tsuna's room open to reveal Haru….. Oh please tell me we aren't going to fight again; I want to be her friend not enemy!

"Here are some drinks!"

"H—Huh? Why are you here?" Shouted Tsuna as Haru sent him a glare.

"I'm making sure that there are no bad influences around Reborn-chan! And that you don't abuse poor Reina-chan." Ara, when did I become abuse victim?!

"Why would I ever abuse Rei-chan?!" Angrily shouted Tsuna as I just placed my hand on his shoulder to keep him calm.

"Now, Tsu-kun she never said you were, just that she was going to make sure it didn't happen." I said as Haru served us our drinks. Things were going to be awkward from here on.

**(**_**Reborn's pov**_**)**

I wasn't really surprised that Miura Haru appeared. I planned for her to come; she'd make a good addition to the family as one of Reina's friends.

I looked to Reina. She was doing her best not to glare at Haru as she glared at Tsuna and it almost made me want to chuckle. She looked a lot like I did when I was a young teen hitman and had had to be Satomi's body guard when we first met. She'd gotten hurt and everything but had made me keep the poker face mask I now wore almost every day.

"I didn't know you guys both knew someone from Midori Middle School." Yamamoto said as he looked back at the brunette behind him.

"Huh?" Gapped Tsuna stupidly as Reina laughed.

"I remember that school, it's a super hard to get into prestigious all girl school. I'd gotten a letter before school begging me to enter it." She laughed, as though the idea was more humorous then serious. "I turned it down of course, I really wouldn't know anyone there and Tsu-kun needed me at Namimori." Haru's glare on Tsuna got darker. She probably interpreted Reina's words as that she was made to turn it down cause of him. Which isn't really so false, with the IQ she held Reina could very well be in any elite school if she put her mind to it.

"So that's why you said you knew the answer. But you aren't going to tell us so maybe she can solve the problem." Yamamoto said as Reina shrugged.

"Most likely." She looked at Haru politely, "Would you like to try Haru-chan?"

"I understand. Then, if I'm able to solve the problem, you will never get involved with Reborn-chan or Reina-chan ever again." Reina only held a poker mask as Tsuna turned pale.

"Hold on, that's for Reborn and Rei-chan to decide." He looked over at the two of us as Reina gave him a weak smile and I enjoyed the Ice coffee I was brought.

Gokudera spoke up, "Heh, sounds interesting. If you think you can solve it, then go ahead!" He challenged as Tsuna gained a panic look.

"Gokudera-kun!"

Haru looked over the sheet before look at Tsuna with a determine look. "I've seen this problem before." Hmm interesting seeing as not many have, Tsuna just seemed fearful as he grabbed Reina's hand from under the table.

Two minutes passed.

"Hmmmmm, just little longer."

I just cleaned some of my guns with Reina's help. "Then placed that here," I said as I finished putting the gun back together.

"Like this." She put the gun in her hands back together.

"Yes."

Ten minutes later.

"Almost there."

"Don't forces him help guide him into place." I instructed, Reina molding Leon into a baton.

"Hey, I did it!" Tsuna just gave us a confused look.

Sunset…

"Mmmmm, I can see it!"

"Eh?!"

Tsuna turned to me and Reina as I did a magic trick for her. "He's not there… He's here." Leon came out of my hair making Reina giggle and clap. I could only guess Tsuna thought I was trying to get Reina's mind off the situation, he'd b slightly right. I just enjoyed this time with her really.

And by the time it finally got dark. "I'm sorry! I couldn't do it!" Almost cried Haru as Reina patted her back in comfort.

"What was that, 'I can solve it!' you lying girl!" Shouted Gokudera as Reina sent him a sharp glare.

"She never said she could solve it Hayato-kun, she only said she could see it. Do not call a woman a liar in my presence if you have no evidence to prove so." She snapped making the silver bomber jump back in shock.

"You shouldn't make her cry." Scolded Yamamoto as Tsuna nodded in agreement.

"That's right, Gokudera-kun. You're lucky Rei-chan has kicked you out for doing that, she can't stand guys who make girls cry."

I decided to add more salt to injury, "A true mafia treats a woman with respect. You insult not only your boss but his partner when you do not." This seemed to hit Gokudera deep as he got down to the two females levels to try and apologize.

"Um… my bad." I then felt a shift in the wind as an annoying voice came from behind me.

"Who are you? I'm Lambo. Who am I? You're Lambo. I'm Lambo~" I wonder if the idiot could read the atmosphere.

"I, um, only happen to be passing by." Huh, so he ain't as stupid as I—"Huh!" Never mind he jumped onto the table and started to munch on some cookies that were still left over from the snacks Reina brought up. "When I eat cookies I get hyper. After I get hyper I get sleepy." Haru then squealed picking the stupid cow up.

"Kyaa! We meet again! I'm so happy!" she said cuddling the tiring cow as Gokudera stared in confusion.

"I don't get it…"

"It's a woman thing Hayato-kun, is something you're not suppose to get till you become a father." Become a father…. Those words were starting to hit nerves in me I didn't like being touched. I was already mad about Shamel not being able to make it to Japan for a few months; he was apparently trying to train that apprentice of his something's before he shipped her off to Lal Mirch and Colonello. Huh, I just notice that we all—

"Here let me take him, he looks like he's going to pass out Haru." I looked back over to see Reina taking Lambo into her arms, but I didn't see her. No I say Satomi and Lambo became Reina, I saw her the way I saw her in many of the pictures in Nana's scrap books, being a mother. "Thank you." The illusion was broken as the real scene before me showed, Reina and the stupid cow. She placed him in Tsuna's bed, most likely hers now that she'd have to stay over with it being so late, before she finally sat back down near Tsuna.

"Oh yeah! Since it's a middle school question, an adult should be able to figure it out." I wonder if they've forgotten that Reina knows.

"But it can't just be anyone…" Tsuna noted as I heard the familiar footsteps of Bianchi coming up the stairs.

"I have someone in mind. We were just in the kitchen together. She said she was Rei-chans Kaa-san."

"Kaa-san…" Blinked Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Reina.

"The kitchen?" Tsuna paled most likely to have guessed it by now.

"She's Bianchi-san."

"Bianchi!" Tsuna freaked.

"Big sis? Wait, Hime-sama's Kaa-san?!" Gokudera shouted in both fear and confusion as the door slowly started to open.

"Here's a midnight snack." Gokudera quickly moved to try and keep his sister out the room.

"Mama!" Reina decided to cutely say as she waved at Bianchi who was look back at all of us from the cracked door.

"Let me in, Hayato."

"I didn't know Gokudera's sister was your Kaa-san Reina she looks so young."

"She's not Hime-sama's true mother you idiot! She's only eighteen!" Gokudera shouted still trying to keep Bianchi out.

"Hayato, you're taking the gender of your older sister too much into consideration."

"N—No I'm not." He yelled finally shutting the door on Bianchi.

"You guys seem to get along so well. Is Reina your favorite niece then?" And Yamamoto proved that his IQ still needed improvement.

"Drop it!" He growled, "She's…" The door knob to Tsuna's door melted. "Hot!" And Bianchi came in happily.

"So, how do you like my poison cooking? My powerful Dissolving Sakura-mochi."

"Wow! Mama Bianchi really is strong." Reina happily exclaimed. I had to smirk at this as I could see she was honestly enjoying seeing Bianchi's poison cooking at work.

"You can do that with poison cooking too?"

"Cool right, Mama's going to be teaching her techniques." She smirked as Tsuna gapped at her.

"Why?!" Gokudera then passed out from his trauma not really surprising anyone. But it did scare Haru.

"Hahi! It's dangerous!"

In the end the boys helped Reina and Bianchi put Gokudera to bed with Lambo. Reina repeating her methods from his last few stomachaches to help sooth his pain. I was getting dressed for bed of course and Bianchi was looking over the question sheet.

"Since I'm the one who recommended Bianchi-san, if she solves it then I win."

"Don't just make up rules!" Hmm, so he really does care about who wins? That gives me an idea. Bianchi let out a chuckle then and Yamamoto and Haru gapped in awe thinking she'd solve the problem.

"That's right. I don't care about this!" She started ripping Tsuna's paper as he freaked having to be held back by Yamamoto. "It has no love. It has nothing to do with me anyway." She got up and started to leave before smiling at Reina. "Rei, remember you're sleeping with me tonight."

"Hai, mama."

"My question sheet!" Tsuna cried as Reina pulled out a spare.

"Don't worry Tsu-kun I asked the teacher for a spare so you'll be fine."

"Rei-chan!" He hugged her waist in pure joy. It was a good thing Reina was always prepared it seemed.

"Oh right, this question was from a book my dad was reading!" Haru exclaimed as I now lay on my hammock asleep yet fully aware of what the teens were doing. A few fifteen minutes later Haru's father arrived and Reina was dressed in a Leon printed pajamas Bianchi got Nana to make her. "This is my dad. He's a university math professor."

"You could've called him in the first place." Tsuna said as the man just looked at them like there was nothing wrong.

"There's no problem with you not being able to solve this question. This is a very hard, university-level question."

"High university level?"

"You cannot prove this because it cannot happen."

"Really."

"Yes, even as a university professor, I cannot prove it." What an idiot.

"It can be proven." I finally spoke up sitting up in my hammock. "Reina could you please tell him the solution." Looking over at me Reina nodded as she turned to look at Haru's father.

"Sir, this question is very simple. What if you first glued or taped the papers. When they fell, the glue or tape would make the papers stay together." She said as I nodded.

"Simple indeed."

"I wouldn't have thought…" Everyone stared at us in awe.

"Wasn't that just wit?" Figured Tsuna before the man seemed to notice something about me.

"Those sideburns… Y—you must be…"

"Dad, you know Reborn-chan?"

"Reborn? That isn't his name. His name is… Boreen!" Oh he knew one of my aliases. "He makes rare appearances in the scientific community. "He never fails to solve problems that were deemed impossible! The genius mathematician, professor Boreen!"

"Seriously!" I just pretended to be asleep again, "H—he's sleeping…"

"Sleep talking." Reina concluded for them, though I was sure she knew I was faking.

"Well he is just a baby." Yamamoto added this seemed to reassure Tsuna.

"I guess so."

"Okay then, Reborn-chan, you can come live in my house."

"I'm sorry Haru, but I answered the question." Reina stated, "And as such this match would be a tie, since I joined neither side." I decided to add my own input then.

"I'll just tell you, until I make Tsuna a great tenth generation Mafia boss so that he can protect Reina, I cannot depart this house."

"Then it's true?" She finally seemed to be getting it.

**(**_**Bianchi's pov**_**)**

I was gently brushing Reina's hair that night. Nights like these I like to have her sleep in my room with me, we'd share the bed, I get to brush her hair, and I got to learn about her for not only myself but Reborn too.

'She might not be who we think she is.'

I remember him saying that to me when he confronted me about asking her to accept me as her mother. I still remember my response.

'Could you really turn her away with all the proof before us?'

I knew my love wanted proof. He had no family he could call his own, none that I knew at least. Reina… Reina could be that family.

'Why do you accept her?'

I smiled at that question, because I had found that answer in the childhood I held. Hayato was like Reina, the child of a woman who was not my mother. But my mother… she had loved Hayato as her own; she had not resented my father, or Hayato's mother. I'd ask her once why, I still remember my mother's answer.

'Love can be blind Bianchi. When you truly love, you learn to accept. You learn to love what was made of love, and that is true love.'

Yes… I had truly loved.

**(**_**Tsuna's pov**_**)**

Yesterday was not fun if anything. "Yesterday was full of trouble." I yawned as Rei-chan walked beside me with her hair in twin braids I only mention this because Bianchi tried to kill me for not saying anything about them! Sigh, I should have known her murder attempts would still be there.

"I'm sorry you had to stay up late finishing up your homework I was going to help but mama Bianchi wouldn't let me." Chuckled Rei-chan as we continued to walk along our usual path for school, that's when I heard a weird sound.

"Huh? I'm so tired, my ears are buzzing."

"It's not buzzing Tsuna." We both stopped then to look back behind us. SOMEWHERE GUY COVERED IN BODY ARMER AND MOTERCYCLE HELMET WAS RIGHT BEHIND US.

"Run!" I yelled grabbing Rei-chans hand to try and lead her away, but the guy just kept following us. I was really starting to freak out too! "How long are you going to follow us?!" I was running so fast and so blindly that when we made it to the bridge I tripped and almost made Rei-chan fall with me so I let her go.

"Tsuna!"

"T—Tsuna-san." We both turned to look at the person, they sounded like Haru. "Good morning."

"Haru, is that you?" Rei-chan asked as Haru removed her helmet.

"It is Haru, Haru who was thinking too much last night and wasn't able to sleep." Is she talking in third person? But hold on…

"You dress like that when you don't get enough sleep?"

"Of course not, if that were true, I'd be an idiot."

"Then why?" Asked Rei-chan and me both.

"If Reborn-chan is really a hitman and you're going to be a tenth generation Mafia boss, then you must be really strong."

"What?!" I yelped as Haru placed the helmet back on.

"If you win, then I'll accept everything. I won't complain about Reborn-chan's way of living and accept you being Rei-chan protector. I ask you to fight!"

"What?!" We both yelped as Haru tried to swing at me.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no." She almost fell backwards.

"Are you okay?" Rei-chan quickly asked as Haru caught her balance.

"I'm fine!" SHE SWUNG AT ME! I barely dodged and she was getting ready to do it again.

"Haru stop this!" Rei-chan tried cutting in as Haru kept trying to hit me.

"W—W—Wait!" I yelled as I was chased around.

"Hold it!"

"Don't chase him!" Rei-chan shouted as I continued to be chased around.

"Hold it!"

"Stop chasing him this isn't a fair fight!" Rei-chan shouted running after us finally, "What good will this prove leave him alone!" She had grabbed Haru ad started to try and pull her back away from me.

"Juudaime, Hime-sama!" Gokudera-kun?! "Please get out of the way!" Huh? That's when I looked up, Dynamite. Dynamite flying straight towards Rei-chan!

"Up there!" I shouted pointing towards the sky, Rei-chan was the first to look up but she froze and Haru thought I was lying.

"Hmph. You think I'm that naïve? I can't be fooled by tricks like that!" She accused and that's when it happen.

"Tsuna catch!" Rei-chan had shoved Haru right towards me sending us to the ground.

"REI-CHAN!" I yelled just as the dynamite went off, my heart stopped when I heard her scream but when the smoke cleared and Haru had finally gotten off me all I saw on the ground were Rei-chans bag and the hockey stick Haru had on the floor. I ran over trying to find some sort of evidence she was still there. "Rei-chan! Rei-chan!" I looked over the edge.

"Is everything all right? Where's Reina?" Yamamoto-kun asked as he and Gokudera-kun ran up beside me Haru taking off her helmet as she ran over.

"Where is Rei-chan?!"

"Juudaime what happen to Hime-sama?"

I saw it then… I saw bubbles in the river, why hadn't she come up! Rei-chan knew how to swim; she'd taught me how swim. So why wasn't she…? The explosion! It must have knocked her out and the current in the rivers sucking her in. "REINA!" I yelled trying to get over the railing.

"Forgetting something." I looked over to see a very serious Reborn pointing Leon he shot me then. And I couldn't have been happier to be hit by that bullet then I was now.

**(**_**Normal pov**_**)**

"**REBORN!**" Tsuna shouted as he entered dying will mode. "**I'll save Rei-chan with my dying will!** "

"And the screw bullet!" Reborn shot Tsuna with a second blue bullet at each of his ankles as the boy diving into the water for his love. Inside the water our dark haired princess slowly regained conscious.

'Water… that's right. I pushed Haru out of danger… So I fell in the river instead… Am I… am I going to die again?' A shadowy figure was moving towards her rapidly. 'Huh… Tsu…'She felt the lack of oxygen kick in as her vision started to become spotted, arms wrapping around her and she was quickly brought back up on to the surface making her gasp.

"Hang onto to me!"

'That voice!' Reina thought as she stared up at her savior. Her eyes filling with slight tears as she gripped onto him. 'I was scared! I was scared and I don't know why! I don't want to die! I want to live and be with Tsu-kun and everyone. I hate death! I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!'

Once on shore a worried Haru, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Reborn were shocked to see Tsuna appear with a crying Reina. Neither of the two let go of one another, this had had to be the scariest day their life. What could have happen, what could have been lost. Death brings fear, a fear that appears cause of lose. She hadn't felt this fear since her mother's death, since her last death. Fear and death were a sad reality of life.

"I'm so sorry!" Sobbed Haru after Reina was given a spare set of clothes and was being dried of by a still very worried Tsuna. "It's all Haru's fault, if Haru had just listened to Tsuna-san from the start none of this would have ever happen."

"No shit!" Tsuna snapped turning fire blaring eyes at Haru. "My girlfriend just almost died cause of you!"

"Tsu-kun stop!"

"Do you have any idea how much shit I've been going through to make sure she would be safe!"

"Tsuna…." Gapped Yamamoto along with a shock Gokudera.

"Juudaime…"

"Tsuna stop…."

"I've given up that chance of a normal life for her! I choose to become a mafia boss for her and you almost!"

"STOP IT!" Tsuna froze as he heard Reina snap looking back down at the shivering girl he notice her crying. "It wasn't her fault! I froze I could have pushed us both out danger I didn't though and that's my own fault! Please…. Please… calm down… I don't want you getting angry cause of me… cause you saved me in the end… just like I knew you would."

"Rei-chan…" Tsuna gapped feeling his eyes fill with tears as he suddenly tackled her crying into her chest. "I was so scared! I thought you were gone forever! I thought I lost you! Don't ever do that again, please Rei-chan!" Smiling softly down at the boy Reina nodded.

"I'll try… I promise I will so don't cry… don't cry cause I'm still here. I'm still breathing, you can hear my heart can't you… I'm still alive and you're here in my arms so don't cry…" She shushed as she soothed the poor brunette, looking over at Haru she gave her a kind smile. "Of course you'll have to make up for this. So why don't we just be friends, with how things goes with us I'm sure you'll get a feel of how crazy and hectic our lives are."

"Reina-chan…" Cried Haru before she nodded. "Hai! Haru will be a good friend! Haru will be the best of best friends for Tsuna-san and Rei-chan. Haru will follow them to the end to repay her debt."

"Good." Reina smiled, "That's all I ask for." That's all she'd ever ask, 'Friends.'


	8. Target 8-Survive

I'm sorry it took so long, i had an SAT this week and school just got in the way. I hope you enjoy the chapter and review. Reviews make me happy and help me write the story faster and better so please review.

Target 7- Survive

"So you're staying over again?" Kawahira hummed as he spoke to Reina through the phone.

"Yeah…" Sighed Reina, "There was a bit of an accident and Tsuna's really on edge and well… I just think it be best if I stayed over tonight." She admitted looking back in the kitchen where Tsuna sat with the family eating, though he would keep looking back over to make sure she was there waving when he noticed her looking at him with a raised brow. "Yeah, definitely better if I stayed." She chuckle waving back at Tsuna as he was smack by Reborn.

"Be careful Reina." Seriously stated Kawahira a frown on his face, he knew his niece was deep in the Vongola now. He wouldn't be able to keep her away, he never could. Not since Satomi reconnected with Nana, he knew it bring trouble… it had. It took his last sister from him, and now his niece the last blood he had could be next. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want to take her away, to hide her away and keep her safe. But the moment he saw the birthmark on her chest, he knew that Reina; was going to need all the experience she could get from being part of the mafia.

"I will Uncle don't worry, okay. Tsu-kun will keep me safe."

'Giotto will keep me safe.'

'I'll be safe.'

'You'll always protect me.'

He could just imagine them all. That smile that was supposed to reassure him, he hated it more than anything. He hated it because it never was true, the moments they said those words things never went well. His mother died the first of their people to die; years later went Cecilia the woman Reina resembled too closely, then Satomi…. And now Reina could be next. Could he handle the lost again if it happens? "Oh, uh, I gotta go uncle. Reborns starting to look like he's gonna beat Tsuna if he keeps ignoring him cause of me. I'll see ya tomorrow okay." Maybe not….

**(**_**Tsuna's Pov**_**)**

"Tsu! Tsu! Hurry up, it's time for breakfast!" I heard Rei-chan exclaimed from down stairs as I sighed.

"Okay," The memory of what happen yesterday are still fresh in my mind, so fresh I had to beg Rei-chan to spend the night just so I could feel secure about her presence. I was just glad everything turned out alright in the end, although… I don't think I'll be getting used to Haru anytime soon, even if Rei-chan did want her as a friend I'm still hesitant about letting a normal girl like her in the loop about the mafia. Then again I'm hoping she's like Yamamoto-kun and thinks it's all a game.

I yawned entering the kitchen that morning, Kaa-san was the one to great me. "Everyone's eating already."

"We've started ahead of you, Tsuna." Well that's ok—wait a minute! Since when were there this many people? Looking around my kitchen Table just about every seat was taken, I mean I get Rei-chan but, how's it that I never notice these guys having breakfast, lunch, and dinner with us!

"Here, Reborn, say ahh." Bianchi was trying to spoon feed Reborn.

"Lambo-san loves gratin." Lambo was eating next to Re-chan when he suddenly burned his tongue making him hop on top of the table. "It's hot! It's hot!" He finally stopped having his tongue hanging out as Rei-chan retrieved his spoon and whipped it off.

"Here Lambo-kun, you were suppose to blow on it first." She chuckled handing him a cup of water and place his spoon by his bowl as he gulped down the water.

"Gotta. Stay. Calm." He mumbled as Bianchi chuckled at them.

"Here Reborn." She blew on the spoon before feeding Reborn.

"Tsu-kun, if you don't eat quickly, you'll make Rei-chan and yourself late." Kaa-san stated though I was still in shock. This was becoming too much of a daily scene. By the time we'd finish Rei-chan was doing the dishes.

"Could you wait outside for me, I'll only be a second." She said as I nodded. But when I walked out the house something weird happen.

"Tsuna-san!" I turned to my right to see Haru running to me, tripping and falling face first on the ground. She got a noise bleed from the fall but only grinned!

"H-Haru."

"Yes! I am the one who Rei-chan asked to be friends with the day before, the one who will survive both you and your future wife: Miura Haru." She exclaimed standing up with a blue bento in her hand. Wait did she call Rei-chan my future wife?! "Tsuna-san, please take this lunch that I made!"

"Huh, a bento?"

"I've worked hard making it since the day before yesterday!" The day before yesterday. What the hell? "I know it's inappropriate with Rei-chan being Tsuna-san's future wife and all, but I made this as a way to show just how sorry I was about almost causing you both great loss." She admitted shyly, but I had to say… I loved the idea of Rei-chan someday being my wife! "Here," She handed me the lunches.

"Tsuna-kun?" I froze as I heard a familiar voice. Looking back I saw Kyoko-chan looking at me a bit confusedly.

"Kyoko-chan?" Wait… she was looking at the…. My eyes went back to the lunch Haru was still handing me… I froze in shock. She probably thought I was cheating on Rei-chan!

"Ah, Yoko-chan good morning, oh, Haru-chan you're here too, it's nice to see you again." Rei-chan greeted as she suddenly appeared nearby us taking the lunch out of my hand. "Thanks again for making us this lunch. I couldn't really make one last night." She said making me turn to stone. She knew about this.

"It's alright Rei-chan, Haru wants to do her best to be a good friend." Haru then turned to Kyoko-chan. "My name is Miura Haru from Midori Middle School. I may be a bit careless, but I hope we'll get along." She bowed slightly, Kyoko now smiling brightly as she nodded.

"Hai, I'm Sasagawa Kyoko. I'm in the same class as Tsuna-kun and Rei-chan. Nice to meet you." I was just ignored the whole time…

**(**_**Normal pov**_**)**

'Something's brewing today.' Thought Reina ad she smirked up at the sky. 'I'm just itching for a fight.' She chuckled only to start laughing when she heard Tsuna and hers best male friends yawn. "Well aren't you two full."

"Is that why you're both yawning?" Laughed Tsuna as Gokudera sent Yamamoto a glare.

"He was imitating me."

"I wasn't imitating you. I was bored so it just came out." Yamamoto spoke up as Reina laughed.

"Or maybe yawns are contagious." She joked as Tsuna only nodded.

"Yah, but that only ever seems to happen when it's one of us that yawns," He grinned as Gokudera eyes sparkled.

"It's of course because you and Hime-sama are so much in sync Juudaime!"

"Are you saying we're in sync?"Joked Yamamoto as Gokudera started to curse at him.

"Of course not! You keep imitating me!"

"Now, now you two. Don't make me and your father have to ground you." Joked Reina as Yamamoto began to laugh as Gokudera became flustered.

"Hime-sama!"

"Hahaha, hai, hai Okaa-san!"

"Really you three," Chuckled Tsuna as the group seemed to calm down again. Gokudera sighed after a few minutes.

"It really is boring right now. Is there really nothing interesting around here?" Reina smirked as she stood up.

"We could always spare a bit. I've wanted to test myself for some time now." She said as Gokudera and Tsuna gapped at her.

"Or we can do something else." Came Reborns familiar voice making Tsuna blink.

"Reborn? Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Tsuna yelped as he was pelted with small sea urchins.

"It's lucky." Everyone looked down at a sea urchin dressed Reborn. "Ciaossu." He started to poke Tsuna with his needles.

"Ow! Ow! It's poking me!" Reborn stopped. "What's with the costume?!" Angrily shouted Tsuna as Reina held back a laugh.

"I think it's cute."

"A bikkuri with a bikkuri?" Gokudera asked as Reina sweat dropped while looking at him.

"Isn't that a pun or play on words?"

"That's right though? He got it right?" Tsuna said as Reina lightly hit him on the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"He's obviously a sea urchin Tsu-kun." She bluntly stated crossing her arms as he eyes then sparkle. "I would know of course since I love the ocean as much as I do, you learn to distinguish land objects and plants from sea creations. I mean I do love all marine, plant, animal, and cryptic life in general."

'I forgot she used to read a lot when we were,' Sweat dropped Tsuna. You'd have thought he remember with them always being together.

"She's completely right."

"He's going along with it."

"Hahahaha. That's funny." Laughed Yamamoto as Reina decided to ask the big question of this situation.

"But why do you need the costume Reborn?"

"This is a camouflage for spying on people who commute on long distance trains."

"A hundred and a hundred more people would notice that." Deadpanned Tsuna.

"Everyone's too scared of the spikes to come close so it's easy to relax." Reborn explained as Reina just started to clean up their mess.

"That's got nothing to do with spying though!" Tsuna yelled about to move to help Reina when she pushed him back down. "Hey! At least let me help."

"Ah, ah! You are speaking to Reborn, so you will sit and speak to Reborn. That is courtesy."

"She's right you know. Besides, Bianchi made this for me for a project in Home Economics when she was in elementary school." Reborn explained as he watched Reina finish cleaning up their mess.

"Bianchi…?"

"So whoever touches these spikes will go to heaven in thirty seconds."

"Thirty seconds?!" Yelped Tsuna just as his face went pale and he fell back making Reina jump.

"Tsuna!" She dropped the trash.

"Exactly thirty seconds, how precise."

"Juudaime! Are you alright?!"

"Tsuna! Tsuna! Tsu-kun wake up!" Reina shouted as Gokudera and her shook the paralyzed boy repeatedly. "Reborn! Please tell me he's just gonna wake up soon like I don't know ten minutes to twenty?"

"Actually yes, the poisons not lethal, but we will need a place to let Tsuna rest. Luckily I know one."

'So it is that episode…. Oh great, I get to fight Hibari…. sweet!' Smiled Reina as she turned to look at the two worried boys, "Okay you two, time to get work so pick up Tsuna and let's go." A few minutes later they stood before the Reception Room with a smirking Reina leading the way. "Looks like we're here," She then simply opened the door and gestured for the boys to follow. "Come on; put him on the couch gently okay."

"Got it."

"You can count on me Hime-sama!"

Once this was done Reina went to work to checking Tsuna's vitals best she could while Yamamoto and Gokudera looked around the room.

"Wow, I never knew there was a room like this." Yamamoto said looking around the room, Reborn sat on a couch seat across from Tsuna and Reina.

"The reception room isn't used much. The furniture is nice and so is the view. It's also in a convenient location." Reborn informed as Reina gave him a calculated glare.

"And yet I feel like theirs something more to this."

"What about it though?" Yamamoto decided to ask figuring that was what Reina was trying to ask.

"This is going to be the family's secret headquarters."

"Wow, sounds like fun! A secret hideout." Grinned Yamamoto as Reina sweat dropped.

'I wonder if it would be wrong to smack Yamamoto for his idiocy at times like this.' Wondered Reina as Gokudera went up to the other teen angrily.

"Are you a kid or something?" He growled before looking away smirking, "It sounds good though. There definitely needs to be a headquarters for the family. Don't you agree Hime-sama?" He smiled only then as Reina gave him a blank stare.

"Don't ask me, it may seem like a good idea but I still feel like there's more to this then Reborns letting on." She bluntly stated before sighing, 'I know I want to fight Hibari, but even I'm not that desperate to fight. It'll only end badly for us at this point in time.' She thought, "Just do, whatever you want. I'm still trying to see if I can wake Tsuna up early. Ask him when he's up."

'A true Mafia wife to the end,' Smirked Reborn just as the door was open, two disciplinary committee members entering the room.

"You there, what are you doing here?" One of the young men said, Reina's eyes never leaving Tsuna's form as she decided to ignore the small fry's.

"Huh, what do you want?" Glared Gokudera as four members entered the room. The two boys's quickly moved to place Reina behind their backs.

"Guys?" She gapped in shock.

"Just stay behind us Hime-sama."

"We'll handle this." Nodded Yamamoto he got the vibe these guys may not play fair if they left Reina out on the open. 'Reina might not look weak but if anything happen to her I don't think Tsuna would ever forgive us, let alone could we even forgive ourselves.' He thought as the four guys glared at them.

'Seems like Reina's really playing the role of mafia wife,' Reborn thought looking over at Leon. "Stay with her." He ordered quietly as Leon scurried towards the young girl.

"Don't act cocky. This room was given to us, the Discipline Committee."

Looking passed the boys one of the leaders noticed Reina and Tsuna. "Who the hell is this?" He tried reaching for Reina Gokudera quickly punched his arm away.

"Don't even think about touching Hime-sama you bastards. I don't care that you're some Discipline Committee. You're going to bite the dust. So get the hell out, you're an eyesore." He growled as the committee members glared at them.

"This guy…"

"Trying to defy a Discipline Committee member…" Growled a member trying to move forward to punch Gokudera, only for him to be knocked back with another guy quickly moving in to try and take his place.

"Well, well. It can't be helped." Sighed Yamamoto smiling as he gave Reina a reassuring smile. "We'll handle this."

"Takeshi!" Reina warned pointing behind his back as the mocha brown eyed teen quickly turned in time to see a committee member trying to take a swing at him with a mop.

"Stupid brat!"

Yamamoto easily caught it, "Mops are for cleaning." He warned before he started to join in on the fighting.

Reina just watched attentively as Reborn waited for the coffee he was making to be done. "Shouldn't we do something?" Reina asked as Reborn only gave her a calculated smirk.

"This is there test Reina; you're just here to bear witness."

"Huh?" Gapped Reina as she looked down at Leon, "What does he mean by bear witness?" The green chameleon only smiled as if to tell her everything would be alright. "Course you'd know what he's saying." She sighed just as the fighting died down.

"Are you done?" Asked Reborn as the two boys turned to them without a sweat.

"Yeah." Yamamoto informed as Reina took the two coffee's Reborn had served and held them out to the boys.

"Here, Reborn made us some coffee." She smiled gently as Yamamoto took the two cups from her.

"Oh, thanks." He moved to try and give Gokudera his cup.

"You were totally unnecessary. I could have handled it by myself." Gokudera scoffed as Reina intervened.

"Now, now, Hayato-kun, Takeshi-kun was just trying to help. It's better to have some back up and insure victory then to not have it and feel the pain later." She smirked as the silverette blushed in embarrassment.

"Hahaha, see even Reina agrees."

"Stop calling Hime-sama's name so casually you baseball idiot!"

"Hmph. These watchdogs are useless."

'Hibari!' Thought Reina as she and the boys all turned to see the elder teen glaring at them. He was leaning in the entrance; Reina was quick to stand up. 'I might just have to fight.'

"Who are you?" He ordered, Reina eyes hardening.

'Steel yourself, when facing a predator you must not show fear.' She thought, "Hibari Kyouya."

"Huh, what? Are you one of these guys?" Gokudera arrogantly said walking towards Hibari.

"Hayato, don't." Reina tried to order as Yamamoto also tried to warn him.

"Gokudera, wait."

"Just now this place has become the headquarters for the Vongola family."

"Family? What kind of crowding is that?"

"Crowding?" Growled Gokudera as Reina looked back at Yamamoto.

"Hayato stop!" Reina snapped just as Hibari sliced both the cup and cigarette on Gokudera's person.

"Put it out." This made Gokudera quickly pull back to put space.

"What the hell is this guy?" Gokudera growled as he started to pull out his dynamite.

'This isn't good.' Thought Yamamoto, 'I heard that if there's someone that annoys Hibari, no matter who it is, he'll beat that person to a pulp with his tonfas.'

'If thinks go like they're suppose to I should be fine… still there's still a chance I may have to fight Hibari and if that happens I don't know wither to fight seriously or not.' Mentally growled Reina as she moved slightly closer towards Tsuna's body again, 'I might not have a choice.'

"I hate weak herbivores that crowd around." Glared Hibari making Gokudera growled.

"Bastard." Gokudera lit two of his dynamite in his hands as Hibari's eyes only narrowed.

"I'll want to kill you." Stated Hibari.

'This guy…'

'We've been caught by a troublesome guy.' Thought Yamamoto just as Hibari rapidly attacked Gokudera, quickly sending him to the ground.

"Hayato." Gasped Reina her eyes wide, 'It's even faster than watching it through the show, I have to train my eyes to his speed quick!'

"One." Reborn put out the two sticks of dynamite with a water gun he pulled out of nowhere.

"You…!" Yamamoto glared getting in front of Reina.

"Let's go." Challenged Hibari as the two boys moved in a rapid speed of Yamamoto trying to dodge while Hibari tried to hit him. "You move well, but you're protecting your right hand." Noted Hibari smirking, "I see, the baseball club. Correct."

"Suck your gut in!" Reina ordered as Yamamoto did just that barely avoiding a kick to the stomach.

"To slow." Mocked Hibari as he quickly struck again to send Yamamoto onto the floor with a tonfa to the head.

"Takeshi!"

"Two." Hibari moved his eyes to the only one still standing. "Hmph, you're next. Or shall we just call it over now?" He taunted as Reina only glared back.

"I'd rather not fight you. But I can already see that's not an option now is it."

"Hn, a herbivore talking back." Hibari eyes narrowed greatly, "I'll bite you to death." He tried to hit her in the head she quickly blocked it with her arm before kneeing him in the gut. Hibari's eyes widen as the movement had been both quick and swift with no real power, it had only worked to push him back.

"Ah, ah, ah. Hasn't anyone ever told you how rude it is to pick on small prey… especially when the pray is a wolf in sheep's clothing." Reina mocked cracking her neck. 'Maybe playing with Hibari won't be so bad, it could be fun.'

"Hmph, you think you're a carnivore."

"And so the man of few words speaks!" Laughed Reina before smirking wickedly. "But yes, I am… maybe not one like you but I am a carnivore. One that choices to be an herbivore you could say…. Maybe I'm an omnivore I don't really know and don't really care, but I do know this…" She firmly stated sending Hibari a death glare. "You mess with my pack and I'll take you on."

"Woah." Hibari smirked this had to be the first woman to ever try and stand up to him, and the first to ever hold an air a power to prove her status. He pulled out his second tonfa, "Can I bite you to death omnivore?"

"Bring it, Kyouya-san. Oh and the names Rena Reina, not omnivore!" She growled trying to pull a quick combination of strikes towards Hibari's upper body as the older teen evaded and try to strike back, Reina evading his attacks as well. It was like a dance neither could hit one another, but as they moved Reborn couldn't help but smirk as he watched the two try to battle it out.

'It seems as though there is more to Reina then she likes to reveal.'

"Uh!" Reina groaned aloud as Hibari sent her flying back into the back of the couch Tsuna slept on making Tsuna stir. "Shit!" She gasped having to use Leon in his baton form to hold Hibari back. 'This isn't good, I too weak compared to Hibari. I can't… hold…. him… off… much longer.' She struggled to think, "Tsuna wake up!" She yelled using all her strength to push him back before he could try to strike her with the second tonfa, but she was quick enough. "Ah!" She was sent to the ground with a quick blow to her side.

"Three."

"Hmm, Rei-chan…" Mumbled a very tired Tsuna as he slowly sat up, as he looked around his eyes had only caught two of Hibari's victims. "Ah! Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun!" He gapped before he turned his eyes to the side where a groaning and whimpering Reina was trying to get back up. "Rei-chan!" He forced himself up and over the couch as he got down to the girls side in worry. "What happen?! Rei-chan what happen?"

"So there was another." Hibari noted as Reina painfully moved her hands in front of Tsuna's body.

"You leave him out of this, he's done nothing." She protectively growled as Tsuna stared down at her in shock.

'No way…. Don't tell me… That the Director of the Discipline Committee, Hibari-san did this.' Tsuna angrily thought as Reina struggled to try and stand, "Rei-chan don't!"

"Hmph…" Hibari scoffed walking towards the group of friends. Tsuna quickly putting himself between Reina and Hibari, but the older teen didn't seem to care. He just walked past the two grabbing the two other boys who were already knocked out.

"What are you doing?" Gapped Tsuna when he noticed Hibari getting ready to push his and Reina's two friends out the window.

"I'm cleaning up. They're in the way."

"Eh?!"

"Don't you ah!" Reina yelped holding onto her throbbing side in pain, 'Shit, I can barely move.' She thought before settling for a glare, "You can't do that! I won't let you."

"Hmph…" Glared Hibari, "Do you want to go again?"

"Stop it!" Finally snapped Tsuna; The thought that Hibari was going to try and start a fight with Reina while she was hurt, and him trying to basically kill his friends making him mad.

"Tsuna…" Gapped Reina as she saw the determination in her boyfriend's eyes.

Hibari only sent him a glare, "If you can, do it."

"Do it with your dying will." Tsuna turned back to look past Reina. Reborn pointing his Leon gun at him before shooting him, sending him down.

"**Reborn!**" He quickly stood back up and turned to face Hibari, "**I'll beat you with my dying will!**"

"Tsuna be careful!" Warned Reina as Reborn sent Leon at Reina. The small chameleon jumping onto to Reina's shoulder before jumping off that and turning into a slipper. Being grabbed by Tsuna, the teen swung down with the slipper.

"**Idiot!**" He slammed the slipper on Hibari's head making him let go of the two boys.

"I got them!" Reina yelled ignoring her pain to try and catch the two boys only to be pulled down with they cause of her week side. "Tsuna!" She yelped when she felt herself about to be pulled over only to yelp in pain when Tsuna caught her by the waist.

"**I got you!**"

Hibari pulled out his tonfa's again, "Can I smash you up?" He moved to try and attack the couple until a small black dot crossed his path. He looked down at it, "A coffee bean?" He turned to see a slightly glaring Reborn.

"That's enough."

Hibari glared back, "I don't know who you are, but I'm annoyed right now. Could you lie on your side and wait?" He tried to attack Reborn only to be blocked with a metal sai he pulled out of nowhere. "Wow, you're great. A lot stronger than the other one." He noted smirking.

"You really are strong."

"I want to fight you."

"Maybe some other time." Reborn said holding up a bomb shocking Hibari. It went off giving the Vongola's a chance to flee, as they now floated up in the air on a Leon parachute.

Reina sighed in pain, "Least we got away to fight another day."

Tsuna's flame went out then, his strength went with it. Making him yelp, "Oh no!"

"Ah!" The two teens shouted as they both landed in the school pool with their two friends. Reborn staring down at the scene shaking his head.

"I better get her a change of clothes." His eyes then narrowed, 'I wonder if I'll have to shoot one of them.'

Back in the pool Gokudera and Yamamoto had woken up from the hit of the water as all four teams gasp out of the water for air. "Wha… what happen?"

"Juudaime! Hime-sama what…"

"Don't look at me!" Yelped Reina as she hid behind a blushing Tsuna, she wasn't wearing an undershirt this time under her school shirt. All the boy's were blushing now, they swam opposite from Reina so that she could be alone.

"Here," Reina looked over in shock to find Reborn holding a set of spare clothes for her.

"Reborn… thank you." She smiled taking the clothes from him, "But I'm still pissed that you led us to a death trap." She glared.

"You weren't suppose to get involve that was your own fault."

"To hell with I wasn't to get involve they're my friends too Reborn!" Yelled Reina making the boys on the other side of the pool flinch, "I don't care if this was some sort of test, you test them you test me too. I'm just as much a part of this family as they are." She growled as Reborn only covered his eyes with his fedora.

"Even if that's true you are also Tsuna's Madonna, and as such need to be protected. It's true that you need to be trained, but I need to assist the boys. Bianchi's to train you remember?"

"I remember, but I still wanted to be treated equally Reborn. No mafia will just ignore me for my gender, so I need to be treated like the others." She glared as Reborn.

"I'll think about, patch yourself up and get changed I'll keep the boy's attention off you." He said going over to tell the boys the truth.

"What?! You made us run into him on purpose?" Yelled Tsuna as the boys faced away from Reina as she worked on herself on the other side of the pool.

"It was a dangerous gamble." Reborn admitted, "Luckily it finished with only a blow and some scratches."

"What's that supposed to mean? Rei-chan got hurt cause of you!" Angrily shouted Tsuna as Reborn only turned his back to him shielding his eyes.

"It was real-life training so you didn't get soft from the peace. For training, real-life is the best." He explained.

"W-what are you saying?" Stuttered Tsuna as Gokudera growled from behind him.

"Dang, to be beaten by that guy…"

"What have you done?" Groaned Tsuna running his hands through his fingers. "That guy's going to be after me and Rei-chan!"

"There, there." Yamamoto tried to calm him down.

"I'll be sure to beat him to a pulp next time, Juudaime." Gokudera promised as Reina came up holding her very bruised side.

"Well this time you two were saved by Tsuna and me to some extent." She chuckled as Reborn nodded at her words.

'Professional even when upset, good to know.' Reborn thought. "Good job, Tsuna."

"Thanks you two." Smiled Yamamoto as Gokudera sent him a glare.

"You're too friendly!"

"There, there. Let's all get along together." Grinned Yamamoto as Tsuna stared at his friends in shock before his cheeks became flushed as a pair of familiar pink lips landed on his cheek.

"Chu. My hero." Reina cooed giving him a nice large side hug.

As Reborn only returned his mask on his face, "It's important that the family cooperates well. The family's union has gotten stronger from this."

"And that makes you and even cooler guy, Tsu-kun." Praised Reina as she cuddled into the boy she loved. 'It may not be the easiest life, but I don't think I'd ever trade these day's for anything.'

'What Reborn does is totally crazy,' Thought Tsuna, 'but he thinks about it a lot.' He smiled looking up at Reina, 'I just hope that next time Rei-chan doesn't get hurt.'

'Today was hectic,' Though Reina, 'But I guess this is just a normal day for us!' She smiled brightly, "Mo! Tsu-kun lets all skip for the rest of the day!"

"Eh? Rei-chan!?" Squeaked Tsuna as he was pushed down by Reina as Gokudera become flustered covering his and Yamamoto's eyes.

"Forgive us Juudaime, Hime-sama! We did not mean to watch!"

"You will do no such thing. Dame-Tsuna get your hands off Reina!" He cocked his gun pointing it straight towards Tsuna.

"HEII! WHY AM I THE ONE GOING TO BE SHOT?!"

'Yep, just a normal day!' Mentally laughed Reina.


	9. Target 9- Love

**Please enjoy this chapter, the final part. May be the best of this chapter. And I want all my viewers and followers to please, and I mean please give me your thoughts. I don't own Khr, I wish, but this story… what will happen… and Reina… I do own. And I want you all to give me your thoughts, even if just a feeling. Thank you.**

**Target 8- Love**

"Man…. Why is it I always have to get ramen on his night to cook?" Sighed Reina as she stood inside the local Ramen shop her uncle always ordered ramen from. She may have been a lover of the delicious broth filled noodles, but her uncle may have had an addiction worse than Uzumaki Naruto! "Sheesh and he didn't even give me the money to pay. Now I've got to pay for it all on my o—ah!" Reina yelped, her coins falling out of her hand when she tried to pull them out of her coin pouch. "Well this is a first." She sighed closing her eyes opening them her eyes widen. A familiar Chinese baby hitman standing before her with her coins, "Um…"

"Here," I-pin stated holding the coins up to Reina.

"Oh, um thank you. No wait, Xiexie." She bowed changing to the bit of mandarin she knew. This greatly shocked I-pin as she stared more closely at the stranger she had helped, her eyes widen greatly.

"Long!" She shouted making Reina sweat drop as the small girl bowed. "Forgive I-pin."

"Um, no I-pin… I'm not a dragon." Mumbled Reina as the small girl looked up at her in shock before she began to turn red from embarrassment. "Though, I hope I'm a pretty dragon." She joked, the small five year olds embarrassment vanishing when she heard the kind girls joking tone.

"Pretty." I-pin nodded as Reina gave her a warm smile.

"Well thank you, I mean Xiexie I-pin…. Would you like a bowl of ramen, a reward should be given to helpful young girl such as yourself." And as though to prove her point I-pins stomach growled making her face scrunch up in embarrassment. "Now don't be embarrassed, you're only human after all. Come I'll order you whatever you want." And so their friendship began.

**(**_**Tsuna's pov**_**)**

Fuck…. My… LIFE! "WAHH! There's no more time!" How do I always wake up late on the day's Rei-chan has to go ahead of me to school! I ran into my down stairs bathroom trying to figure out what to do first, if I didn't hurry I would have to pay hell I just know it! Wait! Why is the shower… I looked down over to my shower finding a basket full of clothes next to it, I slowly looked up and I could see the silhouette of Bianchi in my shower! "Ah!"

The shower door slightly open to let Bianchi peak her head out making my face go red, "Get me a towel." She ordered as I only nodded rapidly.

"Hai." I quickly passed her looking away from her. "S-Sorry about that." I stuttered before running out.

"What a child." I heard Bianchi chuckle as I stood outside the Bathroom in embarrassment.

I decided to go upstairs to try and use the bathroom up there. Unfortunately Lambo was still in it! I knocked, "Hurry up, please!"

"Lambo-san won't come out yet." Why does he always do this if Rei-chan ain't over?!

It took some time but I was finally able to get ready for school and still have some time for a quick breakfast, but…. "Geez, why are those two always like that?" I sighed fixing my tie as I sat down at the table for breakfast. "Kaa-san, where's the side dish?"

"Good morning, Tsu-kun." She greeted before she sat down two sunny sides up eggs in front of me. "Here you go."

"Thank you—Huh?!" Reborn took my plate and ate my eggs like it was nothing! "My fried eggs! What was that for, Reborn?" Don't tell me he's still mad at what happen a week ago!

"In the mafia world each man claims his own food. The early bird gets the worm." He then used Leon to get my croissant.

"Ah! My bread too," I yelped.

"I'm training you. I'm showing you the hardships of reality. Make an effort to change a little. If you don't you'll always be 'Dame-Tsuna'."

"What does that have to do with eating my food?" I need to eat too damn it! "Give me back my breakfast!" I needed the energy; I had to plan Rei-chans surprise with some of the others today!

"There there, I can make more right away. No need to fight." My kaa-san said making me look at the clock on the table.

"But there's no time." I had to get to school fast! "Whatever! I'm leaving. Remember to get those things today when you go shopping mom." I said as my kaa-san only gave me a secretive smile and nodded, as I ran to get my bag to go. This was going to be a long day…. Rei-chans birthday was only a few days away!

**(**_**Normal pov**_**)**

'Why does this have to happen?' Sighed Tsuna, 'If I was going to be something special, I'd rather have chosen to be a psychic than a mafioso. Then I could not only teleport to school in a second, but I'd know what to do at Rei-chans birthday this year. I really wanted it to be special now that we were dating!' His stomach growled loudly. "Uh, I can't think on a empty stomach." He said aloud before he looked up and notices a street vendor. 'Why's there a street vendor in a place like this?'

At the small vender I-pin sat, a picture, a envelope, and a steam bun being served to her. She picked up the picture, "This is the target?" She asked, trying her best at the small amount of Japanese she knew and was taught by her new friend the night before. Her master only nodded as she looked over to see Tsuna walking over.

"Wow, it looks so good! Mister, one of these pleases!" He enthusiastically asked as I-pin took this as a sign to leave. "This looks good too."

As he continued to walk Tsuna could help but love his luck at the moment as he bit into the steam bun. "It's really good!" Then a yip made him flinch in fear, a small Chihuahua barking up at him from inside a home gate. He sighed in relief when he saw she was tied up. But he had to wonder if it wanted some of his steam bun, "Hehe, I'd never give it to you!" He gloated this was the first time a dog wouldn't be trying to hunt him down for no reason he had to take advantage of it, "It's my breakfast, after all." And then a big boxer came growling at him, it wasn't leashed… and it opened the gate with its nose! "Ah!" I-pin then appeared before Tsuna, "A-A kid? He's dangerous!" He tried to warn as I-pin got into her stance and started to perform some form of martial art that made the dog fly up in the air, before it somehow landed back in its front lawn. "A-Amazing. How did that happen?" Tsuna gapped, "He didn't even move his hands." He noted, I-pin closing and locking the gate so that the now whimpering dogs would not cause trouble. "Um, thank you for helping me." I-pin turned and gave him a look that made her look mad. 'He'd mad?' Tsuna thought flinching, "Um…" I-pin only bowed respectfully and then ran off. "Hey wait!" Tsuna tried to call after, but it looked like I-pin was in too much of a rush to stop.

At Namimori Middle School, not that long later.

"Psychic powers?" Gapped Yamamoto as Tsuna had just finished telling his two male friends the tale of this morning.

"Yeah." Tsuna nodded, "He was able to hit something away from him like this without moving his hands." He explained.

"There's no way that…" Gokudera began before grinning brightly. "Juudaime, perhaps you were just seeing things." He tried to suggest as Tsuna frowned at his words.

"Of course not. He was kind of like—" Reborn popped out of his desk out of nowhere.

"Tsuna."

"Augh! Reborn!" Tsuna panicked.

"I guess there are people who believe in such things, even at your age." Reborn noticed turning his back on Tsuna. "Maybe you should use that imagination for Reina's birthday instead of this."

"That coming from a baby!" Angrily shouted Tsuna as he slammed his fist on his desk, "And how did you know what Kaa-san and I were trying to do, I thought I forgot to tell you!"

"Ju—Juudaime! What is Reborn-san talking about?" Panicked Gokudera as Tsuna sighed.

"Eh? Is Reina's birthday coming up? When is it Tsuna?" Asked a very happy and curious Yamamoto.

"This Saturday, usually me and Rei-chan celebrate our birthdays on the anniversary of her Kaa-san's death as a way to remember her but…" Tsuna sighed never noticing the shocked faces of Gokudera and Yamamoto. "I want to show Rei-chan just how much I care this year by having a nice party just for her at her place. I talked to her uncle and everything, and he agreed to have the party in secret at their house. My mom's making the cake, Lambo's trying to make a picture I think, Bianchi's been going out to try and find Rei-chan something… And I was going to tell you all so you could celebrate with us." He admitted Gokudera blinking in shock as Yamamoto laughed proudly.

"Well, I guess I can bring some sea food to the party. My family owns a sushi shop."

"Really, that'd be really helpful Yamamoto-kun. Just remember to keep it a secret from Rei-chan."

"Juudaime, you are too kind! I will do my best to assist you in making Hime-sama's birthday the best." Gokudera happily smiled as the door to the class open to reveal Reina.

"Good morning boys! How are my two favorite right and left hand mans doing?" She asked as Yamamoto laughed and Gokudera became fluster. "More importantly how's my favorite man in the whole world?" She cooed kissing Tsuna in the cheek. "Oh Reborn, how's my favorite Hitman?" She grinned as Reborn tilted his hat.

"Just fine Reina. I best be going though your classes are about to start." He said before disappearing again. The day seemed to be peaceful so far… Or at least it was until after school.

Tsuna and everyone were cleaning up the classroom. "Cleaning is so annoying." He groaned never noticing how Reina, Kyoko, and Hana stopped sweeping when I-pin appeared.

"I-pin, what are you doing here?"

Tsuna looked up and over at the three girls as I-pin spoke to Reina. "W-why's that kid at our school?"

"Eh, Rei-chan you understand her?" Asked Kyoko as I-pin had spoken in nothing but mandarin since she appear.

"A little."

"So what's with the kid?" Hana asked as Reina only smiled at her friends.

"Well, yesterday we kind of ran into each other and she helped me out. We then shared some ramen and had a nice chat and well we kind of became friends. Thanks again for yesterday I-pin, wait I mean Xiexie I-pin." Lightly bowed Reina as Hana hummed in understand meant.

"Well that explains the strange cloths. Where did she come from?"

"Oh well you see…" Reina began to explain as Tsuna watched the girls.

'That kid helped Rei-chan out too. What a nice kid.' He thought, 'Compared to the ones I know…' He sighed thinking of Reborn and Lambo, 'Woah,' He noticed something, 'he put on that scary face again.' He noticed as I-pin wore the same look she had when they talked, 'I wonder why, even when people are thanking him.' He saw I-pin put down her belongings as she held up the picture to the girls saying something in mandarin.

"She says she's looking for this person." Reina explained as the girl all leaned down to try and take a look. That was until I-pin sensed something and put the picture down to turn and face Tsuna. Seeing him again the young five year old looked back at the picture in her hands. She seemed to realize something, placed the picture away and gave the trio of girls a respectful bow before running off to Tsuna.

"You don't need help anymore?" Asked Kyoko as Reina only sweat dropped.

'Well it looks like Tsu-kun's going to be having some fun today.' I-pin stood before Tsuna pointing up towards the roof saying something in mandarin making Tsuna look up before she ran off to head to the roof.

"What was that about?"

"Do you know that kid too, Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked as Reina, her, and Hana came over.

"You seem to know the weirdest kids, Sawada. Like that one with the cow costume." Hana teased as Tsuna gave her a pointed look.

"It's not like I'm with them for fun. They're a lot of trouble."

"Oh come on Tsu-kun what kid isn't trouble when they're five." Teased Reina as Tsuna only blushed in embarrassment.

"I don't remember you being that way." Tsuna sighed, "Besides do you have any idea why that kid pointed up?"

"Well I'm not too sure but I think I-pin wanted to meet you on the roof." Reina explained taking the broom from him. "So go up and see what I-pin wanted okay. Me and the girls are just about finish here so I'll come join you in a bit, okay?"

Tsuna only nodded, "All right. But why do I have to go." Reina gave him a commanding glare, "Heii! I'll go! I'll go!"

She smiled brightly, "Thank you Tsu-kun."

'Rei-chan can be really scary when things don't go her way.' Fearfully thought Tsuna as he ran towards the roof, 'Kawahira-san was right, Hell have no wrath like a woman's fury!'

When he finally made it up on the roof Tsuna was met with a shocking sight. "Eh?!" I-pin stood in a fighting stance while eating a meat-bun. "He's eating a meat-bun while posing!"

I-pin took a bite of the bun before talking, "You've come. Now I'll defeat you!" She said still posing while pointing at him.

"Why?" Tsuna paled wondering why it was only him getting attacked by kids. 'Kami-sama please tell me my own kids won't be like this!'

"This morning I did not notice your face and ignorantly helped you. But this time, I'll defeat you!" I-pin determinedly stated as Tsuna could still not take any of what was happening seriously.

"What are you talking about?"

Reborn appeared over head of them on a water tank, "That is the so-called hitman with the deadly arm, I-pin." He explained.

"No way, this kid is a hitman? Why is Rei-chan even friends with him?!"

"You'd have to ask her that yourself. The kid's other name is the 'Human Bomb'." He finished as I-pin swallowed the rest of her meat-bun.

"Ready? Brace yourself!" She said as her aura started to glow.

"That's…" Tsuna began to panic remembering earlier events. "It's the psychic power. He's using that psychic power where movement isn't necessary!"

"It's no psychic power. There's a secret to that technique." Reborn stated.

"Secret?" He felt himself be hit with some kind of force, "Ah!" And then he started to feel himself rise up off the floor before I-pin somehow made him drop back, this kept repeating as he was basically swung around crazy. "S-Save me! I can't find any secrets!" He yelled as Reina suddenly ran up onto the roof.

"Tsuna!" She yelled just as Leon landed on her head. "Huh? Leon?"

"Why don't you take a shot, Reina?" Smirked Reborn as the young teen only nodded.

"Understood." Leon jumped into her hands turning into his gun form as Reina took aim. "Hold on Tsu-kun!"

"Help!" Tsuna yelled as Reina purposely pointed for the air between the boy and small girl making the bullet explode into a gas stopping Tsuna from bouncing. "It stinks!" He yelled cover his nose as Reina ran over, Leon happily on her shoulder. "What's with this smell of garlic?"

"The gaseous body you saw was thrown and it shattered." Reborn explain as he jumped down besides them. "That is the true form of the technique. Its name is, the Gyoza Fist!"

"The Gyoza Fist?" Gapped Tsuna as Reina decided to explain.

"I-pin compresses the stinky breath from eating all those Gyoza buns, and throws it at the opponent's nose. This causes the brain to become paralyzed and makes the muscles move freely, making it look like you're controlled. In other words, Stinky Martial Arts." She said as I-pin only gapped her friend in shock.

"No way," Deadpanned Tsuna, "The secret behind such a powerful technique is garlic? How stupid." He mumbled getting smacked in the back of his by Reina.

"Don't make fun of I-pin Tsuna, everyone has their own fighting style you jerk!" But it didn't seem to help as I-pin started to sweat a large amount.

"So much sweat!"

"You embarrassed I-pin!" Snapped Reina as she moved to try and comfort the girl. "I-pin! Sweetie it's alright, he didn't mean to sound mean." Reina said not noticing the Pinzu Time Bomb had started.

"What's that?" Panicky asked Tsuna his gut telling him it wasn't good.

"The countdown of the 'Pinzu Time Bomb' has started." Reborn explained.

"Huh?"

"I-pin is an extremely shy person. When that shyness reaches its maximum, nine pinzu appear on I-pin's forehead."

"A shy person?" Gapped Tsuna as he realized something, "Those weird expressions were because he was shy?"

"The number of circles will decrease until there's one left. Then Gyoza gas will be emitted from all parts of the body and a huge explosion will occur. It's destructive power is enough to create a small crater."

"That's why it's a human bomb!" Screamed Tsuna just as I-pin clung onto Reina as Kyoko appeared.

"Oh, Rei-chan you found I-pin!" Kyoko came over with I-pins belongings. "You forgot this."

"Rei-chan, Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna shouted as Reina held I-pin close pretending to have not known or payed attention to Reborns explanation.

"What is it?" She asked as Kyoko looked down at I-pin.

"Are you alright?" The countdown number went down.

"During the countdown I-pin tends to edge towards people because of shyness." Reborn decided to only mention then making Tsuna pale more.

"What the hell?" He got up running over to his girlfriend and friend. "Rei-chan it's dangerous!" He yelled struggling to pull I-pin off Reina's leg making her squeak when her skirt almost blew up when he finally got her off. Gokudera appeared then when Tsuna panicked about the countdown going down again throwing I-pin up and away towards Gokudera.

"Juudaime, Hime-sama you're here?" He caught I-pin in slight confusion. "Huh?"

"Gokudera-kun, watch out! Let go of that kid right now!" Tsuna yelled as the silverette nodded.

"Oh, okay." He smiled, "Here you go!" He threw her back to Tsuna.

"Not to me!" He still caught I-pin just as the number got to four, making him launching her up again towards Reborn who volleyed her back.

"Toss."

"Don't give it back!" He volleyed her away from everyone again. This time Yamamoto appeared.

"Yo, Tsuna. We've got repair work duty again."

"Yamamoto!" Yamamoto looked up to see I-pin falling towards him, but she changed to a baseball and he quickly caught her.

"Catcher! Back home!" He threw her towards the girls and Tsuna.

"Wah!" Tsuna yelped as Reina got ready to catch I-pin.

"I got her." She said making Tsuna's heart stop.

'This is bad. If it explodes here, everyone will… I have to do something.'

"You need to save everyone." Reborn pointed his Leon gun up at Tsuna and fired.

Tsuna slowly began to fall back, 'If I had used my dying will, I could have saved everyone.'

"Tsuna." Reina blinked forgetting I-pin for a minute as her boyfriend enter his Dying Will mode.

"**Reborn!**" He quickly stood up, "**I'll save everyone with my dying will!**" He caught I-pin and placed himself protectively in front of Reina. Throwing the Chinese girl high into to air as everyone looked up he quickly covered Reina's head as the explosion went off.

"Eap!" She blushed as she was held close as the others looked back at their friends in confusion.

"Juudaime."

"Nani?"

"What's happening?"

"Tsu-kun, we got to catch I-pin." Reina said looking up at the boy. The couple both looked up holding out their hands to catch I-pin at the same time as Tsuna's flame went off. They both sighed in relief as Tsuna handed I-pin fully to Reina. "Thank goodness."

"It somehow worked." Smiled Tsuna just as Reina handed I-pin back to him. "Huh?"

"Hold her please." She opened up the messenger back she always carried and pulled out a spare set of clothes for Tsuna. "Here, I've decided to always carry a spare set from now on." She admitted as Tsuna smiled happily at her.

"Rei-chan!" They swapped what they were holding and Tsuna got dressed quickly. "Geez, I still don't understand why they got to rip." He looked over to I-pin who was held tightly by Reina before he looked down at the picture I-pin had used. "Who's this?" He gapped as Kyoko shivered from beside him with the others.

"What a scary looking man."

I-pin did not struggle in Reina's arms, though she did glare. "That is you. I-pin will defeat."

"Huh?" Gapped Tsuna before looking at the picture again in confusion, 'Thank Kami-sama, Rei-chan isn't looking at this.' He thought before holding the picture in a way only I-pin could see it. "He's obviously a different guy!" He shouted as Reina chuckled.

"Is he really that insulting to be compared to." She joked as Reborn handed her some glasses, "Huh?"

"Put them on I-pin." She did as told, I-pin holding the glasses in place giving her better focus on everything.

"Aiya!" She looked between the picture and Tsuna for a bit before she apologized in mandarin. "I-pin wrong…"

"It seems you have really bed eyes huh?" Noted Reina, as I-pin only nodded sadly. Gokudera got up to her angrily.

"Did you wrongly try to attack Juudaime you bastard? I won't forgive you!" He growled as Reina's aura turned black.

"And I won't forgive you if you don't back the fuck up away from I-pin and forgive her." He yelped jumping back bowing.

"Forgive me Hime-sama, all is forgiven!"

"What? So you just made a mistake on your errand. It happens all the time." Reassured Yamamoto as the deadly aura around Reina vanished to a bright one.

"That's right. No one's perfect I-pin, you just gotta do your best." Reina said making I-pin along with Tsuna at her words.

'Rei-chan always knows what to say; even when she doesn't do it on purpose she always ends up helping everyone.' He began to laugh making everyone join in, including I-pin.

'She's adamant and kind, yet dangerous and strict. She truly has what it takes to be a mafia bride.' Thought Reborn as he shadowing his face, 'But…' The image of an old time picture being shadowed by light flashed through his mind, 'Is she the one the Vongola has been waiting for all this time.' The image of a clam pendant in the old time picture flashed through his mind, 'Hmph… I guess I know what to get her.'

**(**_**Reina's pov**_**)**

"Reborn, say, 'ah'." My mama Bianchi said as she fed my dad, Reborn. I-pin, and Tsuna sitting at the table, in that order, while I helped auntie make the meal she was cooking.

"Here you go I-pin-chan." I said placing I-pins meal in front of her as auntie smiled brightly by the sink cleaning up the pot and pans that we weren't using.

"Don't hesitate to eat, Reborn-chan's new friend." She said I-pin bowed respectfully to us both.

"Xiexie ni."

"Why are you at our house, I-pin?" Tsuna finally asked as I finally sat down to eat.

"Don't you remember Tsu-kun?" I chuckled, "I-in has no job, and decided to train in Japan. So Reborn said it would be fine for her to stay with you."

"O-oh, really?" Sweat dropped Tsuna as I only chuckled at his confused face.

"Gyahahaha!" There's my baby boy. I was wondering why he hadn't showed, "Oi!" He shouted pointing at the spot he usually sat in when I was over. Opps, I guess I-pin was sitting in spot. Silly me maybe I should have rearranged the seats better. "Get out of Lambo-sama's spot. That's Lambo-sama's spot!" He shouted as I-pin jumped up on the table spilling Tsuna's food on him making him panic as he tried to cool off his chest.

"Hot, hot, hot! What are you doing, I-pin?"

"Calm down you're going to make it worst." I scolded having gotten a cold wet rag for him after I placed my food safely away on the counter.

"You're dull, Tsuna. Protect your own food!" Scolded Reborn as I tended to the stained shirt.

"Like I care about that right now!" Tsuna yelled trying to move towards Reborn as I pushed him back so I could tend to him.

"No fighting boys!"

"But-But…." I gave him a stern glare making him groan, "Okay! But, what was that for, I-pin?"

"There is a strange broccoli monster!" She shouted pointing Lambo making him become depressed.

"Wrong again." Tsuna deadpanned as I smacked him upside the head.

"You can't really blame her, her eyes aren't well." I looked passed him to see my baby shaking, "Don't take it too hard, Lambo-kun. I-pin just has bad eyes." I explained as he just got into it and started to wiggle around.

"It's. A. Monster!"

"He's just getting into it!" Tsuna gapped as I picked up his food as precaution once Lambo jumped onto the table.

"I'm moving this from you accident magnet."

"I'm not a magnet!" He yelled making me give him a pointed glare that just made him sweat drop. "Okay maybe I kind of am."

"It's. A. Monster!" Lambo said again as he started chasing I-pin around the table. Auntie just found it cute.

"Everyone's so cheerful." She said, Tsuna getting a headache as he held his head. You'd think he'd be used to it by now.

"Why does this have to happen?" He groaned as auntie only smiled brighter.

"Really so cheerful." Over oblivious auntie.

The door bell then rang and I moved to try and answer only to be stopped by Tsu-kun. "I'll get, you just finish eating."

"Eh, but Tsu-kun."

"Eat." He sternly ordered walking out the room, I smiled shaking my head.

"Now where's that Tsuna you need him." I chuckled quickly eating some eggs auntie made before swallowing some juice with it and sticking a sausage in my before place a finger over my lips to everyone. "I ate, not all but I ate something for now." I said as auntie only chuckled at me as my mama Bianchi shook her head.

"I'll place the rest in the fridge for the both of you." Auntie said as I exited the kitchen in time to see Yamamoto and Gokudera enter.

"Good afternoon boys." I smiled making the two jump, Huh? I wonder what's got them all jumpy.

"Ahahaha, hi Reina."

"Good afternoon Hime-sama!"

"Ah! Rei-chan, ano… me and the guys are going to be upstairs doing something's!" Tsuna nervously said making me raise a brow before I gave a teasing smirk.

"Oh, can I join?"

"Uh, well you see…" Tsuna began to try and say.

"Or are you all just going to enjoy some porn." I joked making them all go flustered and start sputtering nonsense. "Hehehe, I'm joking, I'm joking go enjoy some boy time. I'll just stay down here with auntie and mama, okay."

They all sighed in relief, "T-Thank you Rei-chan. I promise to make up for it." Tsuna stuttered as he gestured to Yamamoto and Gokudera to go on ahead of him. I smiled at his sweet words.

"It's okay Tsuna. Even boys need some time away from their girlfriends or female friends so just go have some fun. I'll bring you all a snack in just a bit okay."

"Thank you." He whispered kissing my cheek before he ran off. I blushed a little that had to be the first time he ever kissed me on the cheek. The kid's ran passed me and up the stairs… Hmm, get them…. Or don't get them…. Meh. I'll get them later.

**(**_**Tsuna's pov**_**)**

"It's. A. Monster!" Lambo shouted as he chased I-pin into my room. Oh come on! This was supposed to be my chance to talk to the guys about Rei-chans party!

"Hey!" Gokudera-kun shouted angrily. "What the hell are you doing in Juudaime's house?"

"Oh, these guys came over too?" Yamamoto-kun asked as I nervously laughed, then Gokudera-kun picked up Lambo roughly! Heii! If Rei-chan were to see this she'd, 'SHINE (She neh, means die in japanses)!' I could just imagine her and that dark aura she could pull out, out of nowhere!

"Gokudera-kun!"

"You bastard! Don't interrupt Lambo-san!" And then he farted in Gokudera's face… great now Rei-chans really gonna come up here cause Gokudera-kun was now chasing Lambo!

"You stinking cow! Stop!"

"Hahaha, They're playing tag. How nostalgic. I played it a lot when I was a kid." Yamamoto-kun laughed just as I heard Rei-chans voice.

"Tsu-kun! What's going on up there?"

"No-Nothing! Nothing! We're just playing around with the kids!" I shouted back just as Gokudera started to strangle Lambo, WE'RE DEAD! Someone send a angel please!

"Damn cow!"

"What are you doing, Gokudera-san?" We all looked back to see Haru glaring at Gokudera-kun from behind Yamamoto-kun and me. "Rei-chan was right! You were going to bully these poor kids, how horrible!" I said angel not Haru!

"Another annoying one." Scoffed Gokudera-kun as he finally let Lambo go.

"Haru, why are you here?" I finally decided to ask as she secret smile.

"I came to talk about the P. A. R. T. Y." She whispered before she noticed I-pin. "Oh! There's the other cute one Rei-chan mentioned." She said as I-pin just pointed to her head.

"A dumpling monster." It's not even on the same level as near-sightedness.

"Huh, Hahi!"

"I'm a broccoli!" And Lambo's up again.

"Go away!" She Gyoza fist him right into my wall, he looked like he was about to cry.

"Gotta. Stay. Calm. Lambo-san with his bushy head won't be beaten by someone like you with a freakish head!" He shouted making I-pin flinch, oh god no!

"Hey Lambo, stop it!" We didn't need a repeat of earlier today, I ran between the two.

"You're just a tail-head! A tail-head!"

"What's going on in here?!" Yelled Rei-chan just as I-pin's countdown appeared.

"The countdown!"

"That dangerous game again?"

"I-pin." Rei-chan gasped just as I-pin clung on to her. Why is it always her?!

"No! Stop it! Stop it! Let go!" Me and Gokudera both moved to try and pull her off of Rei-chan as she stood there holding her dress skirt down.

"Eap!" Rei-chan squeaked.

"Dammit!" Gokudera shouted.

"You should harass them!" Haru yelled as Gokudera snapped at her.

"Should you care about that right now?"

"If he explodes…" I shouted just noticing Lambo was doing something with his hair. "What are you doing, Lambo?" He was pulling out the Ten Year Bazooka.

"Ah! Stop pulling on my leg!" Rei-chan yelled trying not to let her dresses skirt fly up. I noticed that time was just about up!

"No! There's no time left!"

"Do this." Reborn appeared out of nowhere and kicked the bazooka right at I-pin making him slip off of Rei-chan making Gokudera let go, and Rei-chan fall into my arms. The bazooka went off and the room was filled with pink smoke.

"He used the Ten Year Bazooka on I-pin?" Rei-chan gapped as we looked at the smoke.

"Now the explosion is taken to the future." Reborn said as we continued to watch the place I-pin would appear.

"So the person here is…" I began to say just as the smoke cleared fully to reveal… A GIRL!

"Huh? I was in the middle of delivering food but now I'm here." She said looking around the room.

"I told she was girl." Pouted Rei-chan as I only nodded dumbly, I should have listened to her. I really should have.

"N-No way." Gapped Gokudera as Yamamoto just looked kind of confused.

"Who's this? Someone you know?"

"She's very pretty." Noted Haru as I-pin looked down at her wrist.

"Oh no, the noodles will get soggy. Uncle Kawahira always gives out." She said as I just gapped at her.

"And her Japanese is perfect." She looked up at us and smiled brightly.

"Oh, it's Onii-san and Onee-san, hello." She greeted as Rei-chan smiled brightly.

"I-pin, you look so beautiful a true beauty, you've really become feminine."She was thinking the same thing as me.

I-pin blushed shyly. "Thank you Onee-san, but you are the only real beauty here. Nothing will come out of complimenting me." She nervously laughed making me gap, her shyness was actually normal!

"What about the Pinzu Time Bomb? And kung Fu?" I asked as I-pin only waved me off shyly. "Come on Onii-san, that was a long time ago, you know that. Right now I have to make my college tuituion fees and I'm busy with work." She explained.

"Oh, I see." I nodded.

"My teacher sealed my Pinzu Time Bomb with a keyword when I quit martial arts. Well, at least till I rejoin you all after college." She admitted as Rei-chan smiled at her.

"I see well lets go outside."

Somehow we were outside in no time at all. I was glad she got to be a normal girl, even if it seemed it was only till she finished college. I'm just glad people are able to change.

"I have to go do my delivery now." She said as she stood before us.

"Hey! Where's tail-head?" Lambo appeared behind us it seems, not really a big surprise now that I think about it.

"Lambo you stopped crying?" I asked as the others minus Rei-chan looked at him.

"The broccoli monster." I heard I-pin say making me turn back to look at her in shock when she started to yell in pain as she held her head. "My head!"

"I-pin!" Rei-chan yelled running over to try and see what was wrong. "Sweetie what's wrong? She suddenly looked right me with the Pinzu bomb active I freaked.

"What? The keyword is 'broccoli monster'? Everyone run!?" She clung onto me! Thank Kami it wasn't Rei-chan but still!

"Tsuna!" Rei-chan worriedly gapped.

"Hahi! What are you doing to Tsuna-san? Tsuna-san has Rei-chan!" Haru angrily shouted trying to pry I-pin off. Gokudera-kun joined in!

"Get away from Juudaime!"

"Tsuna you shouldn't do things like that now that Reina and you are dating." Scolded Yamamoto joining in on the tug a war of I-pin and my body.

"That's not the problem!" I yelled just as Bianchi showed up.

"Hi." She coolie greeted making Gokudera pass out.

"Ugh, big sis!"

"Come Rei." She started to lead Rei-chan away.

"Hi Reina's okaa-san Gokudera's sister." Waved Yamamoto.

"Hey! Where's tail-head?"

"Get off! Get off!"

"Heh, is kind of fun."

TIME WAS UP!

**BOOM!**

**(**_**Normal pov**_**)**

Reborn flew high above the explosion zone in peace smirking. "If people could change so easily everything would be 's why you always need to work hard. This has been a good lesson for you, Tsuna."

"Tsuna!" Gapped Reina as she was finally allowed to Return to the blast sight. 'Oh wow, that looked painful!'

"Why does this have to happen?" Painfully muttered Tsuna as five year old I-pin now sat next to him.

"Huh?"

* * *

_**(People I recommend reading this part of the story with this song Reincarnation last hope Gai Rei Zero playing…. I cried typing this up! Well not the first part the part where Reborn enters that when you play it! Do it, and tell me in your reviews what you felt! I want you to tell me your hearts reactions, please I know I have followers so please review I want to know just what you see when these scenes come up.)**_

"Guys, guys come on! I have to go!" Whined Reina as she was being forced to have her hair straighten and a white sunflower clip bow was placed in her hair. Soft red lip gloss being brushed against her olive pink toned lips. Her already long lashes being brushed softly by mascara, as soft pink blush brushed her cheeks. Her pearl earrings now visible as her side bangs were held back by the bow. Her sea shell necklace draped around her neck; a beautiful white shoulder less sleeveless white dress that cut just above her knees adoring her naturally tan body, "Guys please!" Reina whined as black low inch heels were slid on her feet before a transparent black shawl with flower vine patterns was draped around her elbows elegantly, with her mother's white rose sunhat being gently shoved on her head before she was pushed in front of the full body mirror of Nana's bedroom making her gasp. "I'm… I'm…"

"Beautiful." Cooed Bianchi.

"Gorgeous desu!" Exclaimed Haru as Hana smirk.

"Elegant."

"Cute!" Squealed Kyoko as Nana seemed to be crying.

"Just like Sato-chan." She sobbed happily in her hands. "She'd be so proud right now." She cried as the girl all moved to comfort to elder woman.

"Auntie." Cooed Reina as she hugged her, "I'm sure she'd be happy just knowing you were here for me this whole time, thank you for helping me get ready for my first date." She sighed as she was hugged deeply by the elder brunette.

"Oh! You and Tsu-kun are growing up so fast. You'll both be married out the house and with kids of your own before I know it." Pulling away gently Reina smiled warmly up at the elder woman.

"Hey, don't say things like that. Even when that happens, you'll still be with us. I promise you, you, uncle Iemitsu, Uncle Kawahira, Mama Bianchi, and everyone will someday be living with us in one big house. We'll be one big happy family!" She grinned making Nana sob lightly.

"Oh Rei-chan, that would make me so happy."

"And it will happen." Gently smiled Bianchi, placing a hand on Nana's shoulder as she gestured to the older woman to let the small girl go.

"Are you all done?" Came a knock and Reborn's voice as the door slowly open to reveal the Mafioso and the rest of the slowly forming Vongola family. Reborn became stunned as the two elder males of the family gapped at their bosses lover in joy.

"Wow… Tsuna's a real lucky guy." Laughed Yamamoto as Gokudera elbowed him in annoyance, still not noticing Bianchi much to his luck.

"Stupid Baseball idiot, luck has nothing to do with it. Juudaime was just blessed with a true woman like Hime!"

"Mama looks like a queen!" Cheered Lambo running around Reina with I-pin.

"Princess Onee-chan!" I-pin exclaimed as Reina couldn't help but giggle softly in her hands.

"You really think so? It's not to girly for me is it?"

"Not at all." Absently said Reborn making Reina look at him in shock. But in Reborns mind… in his mind it was his Satomi standing before him… his Satomi looking at him curious amber orange eyes. 'God… please god…. If there's one thing a sinner like I could ever be allowed to have.' He began to think, "Come with me Reina, it's just about time you headed out anyway but I need to speak with you alone." Reborn said as the waist long haired girl nodded giving her friends, no, her family a bright smile and nod before following him. 'Let this be true.' Reborn wanted to angrily think, 'Let her be my daughter… let me break this curse… Let me have that happiness again… the one… the one only she ever gave me… let me be able to treasure her… let her be mine!' They stood silently outside the Sawada home, his fist clinched tightly. 'Let me have one thing to call mine again!'

"Reborn?" Her voice, it mixed with her mother's for a split minute and for that split second when he turned to face her. Reborn wasn't cursed, and Satomi wasn't dead… He stood before them… the first woman he ever loved… and… and… 'Daddy!' The illusionary Reina exclaimed shattering the illusion as a now worried Reina kneeled before him. "Reborn! Are you… you look you want to cry."

'My mask!' He'd dropped it… for the first time in years Reborns mask, the one he used to hide his human emotions had dropped. He'd almost allowed himself to cry, he almost allowed himself to, 'Feel.'

'Reborn… Do I remind you her…' Reina felt her eyes sting, 'Do I remind you of mama, papa! Please… Please accept me! Please tell me I'm your daughter!' Silent tears fell, 'PLEASE LET ME HAVE A FAMILY AGAIN!' She snapped her eyes closed and held her chest, "So much emotions, I don't know why I'm crying. This is supposed to be a happy day but… Mommy not here… or daddy… she's not here to tell me good luck… he's not here to," She laughed through a sob, "To tell me he'll beat up Tsuna if he breaks my heart… But I'm used to that… so why am I…"

"It's your affinity." Reborn stated emotionlessly. "The ocean, the mirror of the sky… bringer of its elements… the connection to the earth; Swallowing the pain, hatred, fear, and darkness that is thrown to the family; you Reina… are the Vongola Mare, the only one in the world who can inherit this." He held up a white gold clam shaped locket as Reina stared at it in shock. "This locket… belonged to Vongola Primo's true love… It's never been worn since her death. No one has been worthy of it, till now." He placed it around her neck. "This is your proof to the world of who you are now. You're no Longer Reina Rena Sol; you are now Reina Rena Sol future Vongola wife." He firmly stated looking at Reina deep into her eyes. "You will now, and always be under the protection of not only Vongola but I and the Arcobaleno's, do you understand?"

"Yes." Reina nodded, "I understand, Reborn." She whispered, 'Papa.'

**(**_**Reina's pov**_**)**

August 13… had been my birthday in my past life…. And was still my birthday, and day died. But on this day when I was reborn, I gained a new name… a new title… and now… a future.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Re-Rei-chan you look… You look Beautiful!"

"Hehe, Really the girls really put me through the wringer."

I gained a family, I gained a life I always wanted.

"So where are we going?"

"Oh, uh well I thought we could walk around and uh go to a café or something."

"Hehehe, how about movie, arcade, café, sunset watching, and then home."

"That'll do!"

In this life… I gain a lover… I gained a family…

"Let's take a picture!"

"Eh?!"

"Come on!"

I became a normal girl… and I was standing by the one I loves side… Now….

"Hey Tsu-kun look at me at the last picture okay!"

"Uh, um, okay."

And forever.

**"Chu!"**

**_That final picture… held mie and Tsu-kun… sharing our first of many first things… Kiss._**


	10. Target 10- Sunshine

Sorry I scared you all last chapter, it did seem like the end didn't it? Oh well I'm still going and I plan to bring in some new characters as the story goes on. First one's almost her, so just enjoy Reina for now. Also for the first part of this story please listen to the song from last chapter, I swear if I could that would be Reina's character song, and it fits the mood perfectly.

**Target 9- Suneshine**

Sitting in my bed that night, that night after my birthday, my first date; I stayed up to watch the night sky. This life…. Had been everything I've wanted… the only thing missing. I turned my head to the many drawing that had littered my wall; I called it my wall of future. It held the drawings of events yet to come and events I dreamed to one day have. As time had pasted I learned my memories from my old life would slowly die out, so I drew these pictures… Pictures to always remind me of events that I had to keep in mind, but that wasn't the point now were it… My eyes were on the drawing I drew in a black out I had, a rare event where I was awake… but I wasn't… this picture held Adult Reborn, me, the other Arcobaleno's, the whole Vongola, Shimon, Millefiore, and these shadows…. six shadows… figures that I'd shaded out. They all stood in a field a light of rainbow colors over head. We were all holding our flames up to it… But why… why had I drawn this… that day my flames were sealed away I'd drawn this… and yet Uncle and I had no idea why… this picture held something… I knew it did… maybe a future yet to come… A future that I'd be blind too… looking down at the locket I smiled. I was now really Tsu-kun's future wife… my heart soar greatly for this. This white gold clam shaped locket, with the Vongola crest engraved on the outside of it, I knew I'd treasure it forever. But when I opened it for the first time… When I opened it to put mine and Tsu-kun's kissing picture in I froze… The image of me… the image of an older me from more than four hundred years ago stood happily in a wedding gown… she was held by none other than Vongola Primo.

'Cecilia.'

I gasped at the voice, Giotto's voice. I no longer sat in my room, no; I stood in a room in the Vongola Manor watching as a me I didn't know. The me from my first life stood sobbing in front of Giotto.

'Cecilia.'

'Why… why did you choose me Giotto? I'm nothing but misfortune, because of me many will die. And I will die trying to heal this world. How can you say you love me! How can you look at me and say this when it is I who gave you your intuition! Surely you would feel that your love for me cannot be!'

'I don't care!'

He angrily shouted pulling her, me, close.

'I love you! You who showed me the way to a better future; you who gave me this family to love and protect; you whose heart and being has never wavered since you came to my side! Call me a fool, call me a sinner for the lives of taken, but my love for you is true! And I will protect you!'

'Giotto.'

I felt myself whisper with my past self as she looked up to him.

'Please take it back. Please, I beg of you I can't I can't accept you, yet I cannot reject you either so please take it back.'

I sobbed as Giotto only pulled my past self closer.

'Never. I will save you; I will heal this world with you, and give you the life you wanted. Tell me your true feelings, damn the curse you bare, and be mine Cecilia.'

'I… I want to be normal…'

We sobbed.

'I want to be reborn and live again with you and others!? I want to be yours and only yours. I want to stand by your side. I love you!'

They kissed; no we kissed the first of many firsts.

I gasped when I found myself back in my room. I was covered in cold sweat and I was still staring down at the pearl inside the locket, it was larger than an ordinary pearl but that wasn't what got me. A pure white flame that moved like water was coming off it, I gasped when it gave me another vision.

'It's very nice to meet you, I Kuroneko Anemone.'

'Piper!'

'Hope!'

'Please call me Alice.'

Elena… I saw a girl around my age with shoulder length light blond hair… She looked like Elena… but she also looked like… "Piper… Did you get reborn too…?" I tiredly whispered aloud passing out; my mind raced with the images of Piper images that I couldn't remember of her… she looked just like Elena… my friend… my sister in many ways…. "Piper…." Was the last thing I could remember mumbling before I was truly passed out, was my sister figure alive in this world?

**(**_**Normal pov**_**)**

'I still don't understand.' Thought Reina as she walked silently behind the boys that Monday, 'Why have I never noticed that Piper looked like Elena in my past life…?' Her eyes widen slight. 'Actually… now that I think of it, I can't even remember what my friends look like… all I can remember is their voices… But why would that be?'

"Rei-chan?" The dark haired girl flinch looking up at the trio of friends in slight shock as they worriedly looked at her. "Are you okay Rei-chan? You've been acting a bit weird since your birthday… did we do something wrong?" Tsuna nervously asked making the bun wearing girl to become flustered.

"N-No! That's not it at all, I just um… Well you see I…" She tried to explain before she sighed, "It's nothing Tsu-kun." She looked down sadly. "Just some weird dreams about the past you know… They kind of pull on the heart strings, so I guess I've just been a bit out of it you know." She admitted making the boys open their mouths to try and ask what was wrong when suddenly Reina looked up determinedly. "But enough about that, I'm finally 13! I am a teen from here on out, I should be look to the future and be happy! Be proud!" She said making Yamamoto laugh, Gokudera smile nervously, and Tsuna sweat drop.

"Ma, ma, that's the spirit Reina."

"Hime-sama sure can flip moods easily."

'I think she's been hanging around Haru too much.'

Reina cutely tilted her head, "Everything okay Tsu-kun?"

'HEIII! She's been hanging around Reborn too much too! She just about read my mind I'm sure of it!' Tsuna freaked mentally as he shook his head rapidly. "No! Of course not Rei-chan everything's just fine. Let's keep going before we're late for school okay?" He nervously laughed as Reina smiled happily.

"That's right, ne Tsu-kun can I hug your arm while we walk to school today?" She shyly asked making both Gokudera and Yamamoto look at each other when they noticed Tsuna freaking out.

"Re-Rei-chan not in front of-!"

"Gomen, Juudaime I just remember I had something really important to do this morning." Bowed Gokudera, "Please forgive me, I'll be on my way."

"And I just remember that coach wanted me to come early today for some talk or something." Laughed Yamamoto as the two started to run off, "See ya both in class!"

"Bye, Juudaime, Hime-sama!" And they were gone in the speed of light, the couple silent as they stared at the spot they ran off to.

"Well that was…" Trailed off Tsuna sweat dropping.

"Weird and convenient?" Reina finished gaining a nod. "Least they gave of some alone time."

"That's true." Sighed Tsuna before he jumped in shock, "Oh no! I just remember I promised Kyoko-chan and Hana I'd meet them early today for our Social study project."

"Ah, that's right! Me, Yamamoto, and Gokudera have already started but you guys are still discussing things over aren't you? And no matter how fast you run, you'll definitely be late." Reina sighed Reina as the couple stood trying to think up solutions. "If only Reborn were here maybe you'd make it."

"Ask and the devil shall arrive." Smirked Reborn as he stood between the couple dressed like a devil.

"Heii! How did you get here?!"

"Ah, Reborn!" Happily smiled Reina, "Ne, ne, Reborn could you do us a favor of the upmost importance?" Reina asked holding her hands up in a prayer form.

"Sure Reina, I'm already ahead of you." Smirked Reborn now dressed normally as he pointed one of his real guns at Tsuna. "Get to school with your dying will."

"Wait a sec, I never agreed to-!" Reborn fired the gun making Tsuna's body fall, as Reina picked up his school bag.

"Better hold onto this while he's in this mode." She joked just as Tsuna got back up in dying will mode.

"**Reborn! I'll go to school with my dying will!**" He looked over to Reina suddenly picking her up. "**Let's go Rei-chan!**"

"Eap! Tsuna!" She yelled holding onto the boy and their bags best she could, 'How do I get pulled into to these things?!' Reina wanted to cry as they continued on their way.

"**The shortcut is over there! Hold on!**" Tsuna yelled as he jumped up on a roof before jumping from roof to roof trying to get to school.

'Please tell me no one will be able to see up my skirt, uh! I really need to get shorts to start wearing under my skirts; I've had too many moments where my panties have almost be seen! I swear I'm gonna murder someone!' Thought Reina just as she heard some voice shout from below.

"What the—"

"That's…"

"Eak!" Tsuna landed easily on his feet on the floor below before he charged on with Reina in his arms.

"**Move, move, move, move!**" Shouted Tsuna as up the street Sasagawa Ryohei and an acquaintance when they heard Tsuna's yelling.

"Hey, it's 'Dame-Tsuna'." The acquaintance said as Tsuna continued to run.

"**Move!**"

"Watch out!" Reina yelled as Ryohei's eyes landed center on her and the boy that carried her.

"Hold it there." Firmly stated Ryohei as he tried to grab Tsuna's elbow getting pulled along by Tsuna.

"Woah!"

"Onii-chan?! Tsuna you're dragging someone else!" Reina yelled.

Tsuna didn't stop till they made it to school. Then he set Reina down and his flame vanished making him start gasping for air from his cross country run. "I made it in time." He sighed as Reina tried to fix her ruffled clothes and hair.

"Maybe next time you can actually warn me before suddenly bridal style carrying me." She mumbled her hair still to frizzy to control with just her fingers.

"It's definitely real." Tsuna gasped in shock as Reina gasp in worry.

"Onii-chan, I forgot you got dragged by Tsu-kun!" Reina yelped as Tsuna began to freak.

"Crap! I dragged a person with me! Wait a minute… Onii-chan?!" Tsuna yelled as Ryohei tumbled backed wards away from the two to get in a kneeling position. "A-Are you alright?"

Ryohei looked respectfully up at Tsuna. "You have more power, stamina and passion than I had expected! One of your ability comes only every hundred years!" He stood up and placed his bandaged hands on Tsuna's shoulder. "Join our boxing club, Sawada Tsuna!"

"Huh? How do you know my name? Wait more importantly why does Rei-chan call you Onii-chan?" Tsuna asked as Reina stepped in to speak.

"I can answer that, Onii-chan here was there during the match you had with that jerk Mochida, and the volleyball game where you, uh…" She became slightly red, "Blocked the ball with your, um male organ." She coughed making Tsuna's face explode red. "That's where we met and I became is little sister."

"Boxing is the sport for a passionate guy like you!" Ryohei's eyes burned brightly with passion.

'This guy's eyes are burning!' Paled Tsuna as Reina only smiled on the side.

"Can you see that Tsuna? That is the star of Madison Square Garden!" Ryohei yelled pointing up towards the sky.

'What the hell? I've never heard of that star! Why does Rei-chan accept so weirdo's in her life.' Mentally cried Tsuna as he shook his head at Ryohei's words.

"The home of the world championship matches of boxing! Reach for that star, Sawada!"

'It's not like I can see stars in the afternoon. And this guy is so dangerous! Why is Rei-chan so nice to people like this?!'

"Onii-chan!" Came another familiar voice as both Ryohei and Reina looked past Tsuna towards the new arrival.

"Yoko-chan!" Waved Reina.

"What is it, Kyoko?" Happily asked Ryohei as Tsuna paled greatly.

"Yoko… Kyoko… Wait don't tell me!?" Tsuna turned back to see Kyoko running towards them with Ryohei's bag in her arms. 'Rei-chan and Kyoko-chan like to pretend to be sisters… so that means…'

"Mo! You left your bag on the street."

'Their siblings!?' Tsuna thought as Kyoko finally reached her brother and was able to hand him his bag.

"Oops. Sorry, sorry."

"Good morning Yoko-chan." Waved Reina as Kyoko smiled over at her two friends.

"Oh, good morning, Rei-chan, Tsuna-kun."

"Eh? G-Good morning." Tsuna greeted still in shock by what he'd figured out.

"Why are you with my Onii-chan, Tsuna-kun? Did something happen between them, Rei-chan?" Kyoko asked as Reina only shook her head.

'So I was right about them being siblings.' Sweat dropped Tsuna.

"Not at all, well except for the fact Oni-chan is trying to get Tsu-kun to join the boxing club." Reina admitted making Kyoko cross her arms over her chest.

"Onii-san, you didn't trap Tsuna and bother him, did you?" She sternly asked as Ryohei only grinned.

"Not at all!"

'You're totally bothering me!' Mentally cried Tsuna as Reina softly comfort him. Kyoko sighed looking over at the couple with a soft smile.

"Tsuna-kun, you don't need to listen to my onii-chan's talk about boxing, okay." She said as Tsuna only nodded.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself." Ryohei realized before smiling over at the couple. "I'm the leader of Namimori Middle School's boxing club, Sasagawa Ryohei!" He passionately yelled, "My motto is 'Extreme'!"

"He's so intense." Tsuna gapped as Reina giggled.

"I like it." She said as Kyoko smiled at Tsuna gently.

"He's always so passionate about it."

Ryohei placed his hand on Tsuna's shoulder again. "I'll bring you into the boxing club! Sawada Tsuna!"

"What? Um…" Paled Tsuna as both Kyoko and Reina pulled the teen back.

"You can't force Tsuna-kun to go, Onii-chan!" They said at the same time giving Ryohei a scolding glare.

'They said it at the same time!' Gapped Tsuna.

"I'm not forcing him!" Ryohei frowned before turning to Tsuna. "Right, Sawada Tsuna?!"

"Huh? Well…" Tsuna tried to stutter out as Ryohei smirked proudly.

"That's right." He pulled away gently from the girls and boy. "I'll wait for you at the gym after school."

"Wait , but I…" Tsuna tried to say.

"I gotta go!" But Ryohei only ran off leaving the three teens by themselves.

"H-hey…" Tsuna gapped as Kyoko smiled nervously.

"Onii-chan is really rough, isn't he?"

"But he's actually really nice." Chuckled Reina, "I'm just proud of Tsu-kun for handling the situation so nicely." Kyoko nodded in agreement.

"Hai! I haven't seen Onii-san that happy in a long time." Kyoko admitted as Reina cooed.

"Oh how cute, Onii-chan probably looks to Tsu-kun as a new friend right?" Asked Reina as Kyoko nodded.

"Hai!"

'It's gotten even harder for me to say no.' Tsuna mentally cried as Reina pulled out his spare clothes for him to wear.

Reborn watched the whole thing from high above in a Leon air balloon. "It's going as I planned." He smirked before it fell as he looked back down now on only Reina. The locket he had given her after gaining permission from Nono shining brightly from around her neck visible for all to see. "But Reina's been acting a bit strange since I gave her the locket… could it be effecting, it was said that Cecilia was known to be plagued with visions of her guardians before she had them assembled. Could she be receiving images of her future guardians?" He asked himself as the trio walked into the school as if nothing had happen what's so ever. That be true if Tsuna wasn't still in his red boxers and they weren't being spied on, by the Karate Club.

"The idols of Namimori Middle School, Sasagawa Kyoko, and Rena Reina." Drooled one of the three boys as the other growled angrily.

"How did Dame-Tsuna get a girl like Rena Reina? Lucky bastard!" Their team captain laughing evilly from the hiding spot they sat in.

**(**_**Reina's pov**_**)**

I couldn't focus…

'Hope.'

Too many images….

'Here this should look good on you.'

All of Piper….

'Cecilia look at these flowers.'

Elena…

'You look happy today, principessa.'

Giotto… My mind was racing with images…. Things I shouldn't remember…. Things that I can't put together.

"Rena-san."

My minds spinning…

"Rena-san."

It's spinning so much…

"Rena Reina-san, are you paying attention?"

It won't stop…. It won't stop spinning when I'm not focusing on reality...

"Rena—"

Everything just suddenly went started to go black…. What's happening to me! I'm falling back.

"Rei-chan/Hime/ Reina!"

"Help me…"

**(**_**Tsuna's pov**_**)**

"Rei-chan!" I yelled just as I saw Rei-chan fall out of her seat. I stood up with the others running over to check on her, Kyoko-chan and me were the first ones to reach her.

"Is she alright?" Asked the teacher as I held Rei-chan close Kyoko-chan was checking her head when she gasped.

"She's burning up. How can she be burning up, she was just fine a few hours ago." She said as I looked down at Rei-chan. Her face was flushed and she looked like she was struggling to breath.

"Sensei! Can we take Reina to the nurses off?" Yamamoto-kun asked as the teacher was about to most likely turn us all down and only send one of us, Gokudera-kun sent him a deadly glare making him yelp.

"Um, uh, yes… Why don't you take Rena-san to the nurse, I'm sure she'd like to have her friends close by when she wakes up." He stuttered as I looked at Yamamoto-kun and he nodded picking Rei-chan up for me before we headed for the clinic. Once there Kyoko-chan and Hana went off to try to find the nurse, I swear how is she never here when we've needed her!

"What happen?"

"Reborn!" I turned to look towards the clinic office door where Reborn stood, oh no, glaring at us as he walked over to us.

"Reborn-san! We don't know what's wrong but Hime-sama suddenly passed out and Sasagawa said she was running a high fever." Gokudera-kun explained as Reborn jumped up on the bed to look over Reina.

"So I was right." He said allowed making me step closer to him.

"Right about what? What's wrong with Rei-chan?"

"Nothing serious she's just getting used to some changes that are happening with in her thanks to the locket." He explained making my eyes narrow. I knew that locket looked familiar in some way, but what does that thing have to do with Rei-chans condition.

"What's it doing to her?"

"You don't have to worry Tsuna. This necklace is a priceless heirloom of the Vongola, only ever worn by Vongola Primo's first late wife. Look," He held up a picture.

I quickly took it freezing up at what I saw, "Impossible…."

"But that's!" Gokudera-kun gapped.

"Reina." Gasped Yamamoto-kun.

We all stared at the same thing. A picture of a Victorian style Rei-chan looking back at us smiling with another woman. They were by a rose bush and smiling happily towards the camera, and the Rei-chan look alike wore the necklace Reborn had given Rei-chan. "That necklace has never allowed anyone outside of Vongola blood to hold it since that woman, Vongola Primo's first wife Cecilia, died. I was one of the few who were able to touch it through contact with Reina; the necklace holds a power only someone like her can hold."

"Someone like her?" Yamamoto-kun asked as I just kept staring at the picture.

"Reina's a close descendent of Cecilia."

"M-Me and Rei-chan are related." I choked out as Reborn only shook his head covering his eyes with his fedora.

"Cecilia died before bearing Primo a child. She had a younger brother and sister from what records showed, Satomi was a descendent of one of these siblings from what the Vongola could discover. She was the only one outside of the Vongola blood line to ever hold the necklace, but she never accepted it because of the clause that came with it."

"Clause what clause?" Gokudera-kun asked for me as I just kept looking between the picture and Rei-chan.

"This necklace was never to be worn by any woman who married into Vongola. Primo himself locked it away stating that only Cecilia's blood could ever bare it. But cause of this the Vongola itself took to protecting the necklace till the day came that her blood appeared. But if that happen, the Vongola wanted to keep their founders family safe. So, if the heirs appeared to be of the opposite gender…"

"They would be arranged to marry." I gasped realizing where this was going, "So Auntie would have had to marry into Vongola if she took it, but she didn't and now that Rei-chan has it and I'm going to be Vongola Juudaime that means…" I began to trail off flustered just as Rei-chan began to wake up.

"Ne, Wha-What happen?" I shoved the picture in my pocket and forced myself to forget about what we were talking about and worry about Rei-chan.

She needed me more now, "Rei-chan! Thank goodness you're okay!" She smiled when she saw me she tried to get up. "Oh no you don't, you still have a fever." I scolded seeing her face still flushed.

**(**_**Reborns pov**_**)**

"Oh no you don't, you still have a fever." Tsuna scolded as Reina only pouted at him.

"I'm Tsu-kun I just had a bad migraine." I took this as my cue to leave as I started to walk away.

"Reborn-san!" I stopped looking back at Gokudera as he stood outside the clinic with me. "Is… Is Hime-sama going to be okay with that thing around her neck?"

I tilted my fedora down over my eyes, "She has more than just Cecilia's blood inside her Gokudera. She has the power to hold it too. She just needs to get used to the changes in her and she'll be fine. Just keep a closer eye on her for Tsuna; he can't be the boss and a lover at the same time. So till the times comes you and Yamamoto are the only ones that can protect her when your boss can't." And I walked away, wondering if allowing Nono to give Reina the necklace and have her placed as Tsuna's fiancé was a good choice. I only hoped that history would repeat itself with this generation.

**(**_**Normal pov**_**)**

"I still don't think we should be here. You could pass out again." Tsuna angrily scolded Reina as the two walked towards the Boxing Club's gym. "Besides I can't box."

"Tsu-kun, the nurse already said it was just an inside fever that got a bit out of control, that plus my migraine led to me passing out." Sighed Reina as they stopped before the gym. "Look if it makes you feel any better I promise to drink some fluids and stay seated while you talk to Oii-san, okay?"

"You promise." Worriedly asked Tsuna not wanting to see Reina pass out again, his girlfriend was strong, she was healthy, and she was kind. Seeing her weak and helpless scared him, he really hated how many times he'd seen her like that, yes counting it was two, but two was too many in his book as it was.

"Promise, just play nice with Onii-san and don't worry me and I'll be fine." She reassuringly smiled as the door to the gym open.

"Ah Sawada, I've been waiting for you." Ryohei grinned before he worriedly turned to Reina. "And I heard you passed out are you okay Reina?"

"Just fine really, I had a really bad headache but I really wanted to see you again. But Tsu-kuns taking care of me, so I know I'll be fine. We barely get to hang out as it is and that makes me sad." Cutely pouted Reina as Ryohei roared in joy.

"Sawada! You truly are an extreme man!?" He yelled pulling Tsuna in as Reina followed closing the door behind them.

"Hey, um. It's just that I can't—"

"Look Tsu-kun everyone came to watch!" Grinned Reina as she pointed over at the small group of Yamamoto, Haru, Lambo, I-pin, and Bianchi that stood nearby.

"Everyone's here!" Tsuna gapped as Bianchi scoffed.

"I didn't come for you." She then worriedly ran over to Reina. "Oh sweetie, are you alright, Papa told me you passed out in class."

"I'm fine mama, really." Smiled Reina as she was held close by the worried segregate mother.

"Haru was worried too about Rei-chan, but Haru also wanted to see Tsuna-san win, so Haru came here at mach speed to do both!" Haru stated pulling out a bento and water bottle. "Haru even made a healthy snack for Rei-chan so she can get better quickly!" She grinned.

"Lambo-san wanted to see mama!"

"I-pin sees Onee-san!"

The two five year olds ran over to be lifted up by a laughing Reina. "What's this worry over Reina day?"

"How did you all find out to begin with, I mean Yamamoto-kun was there when Rei-chan passed out but…?" Tsuna trailed off as Bianchi smirked.

"Reborn told us."

"So you're here cause of him!" Tsuna shouted.

"Gokudera was here too, but he suddenly felt sick." Admitted Yamamoto as Tsuna sweat dropped looking over at Bianchi.

'I can imagine.'

And in the nurses office Gokudera laid, "Dammit, big sis." He was yet to be cured of his trauma.

But back with the group in general, "Sawada! You're so popular that even an elder of Thai Boxing came all the way from Thai to see you." Ryohei laughed as Reina tilted her head.

"An elder from Thai?" The couple said as Ryohei pointed over to a disguises wearing Reborn.

"This is Elder PaoPao."

"Pao!"

"Reborn!" Angrily shouted Tsuna, as Reina happily yelled it in greeting.

"I wanted to see the crazy fight between the new club member and the leader of this club." He said as Reina nodded in understand meant.

"Makes sense."

"No it doesn't! What the hell are you even saying? Are you trying to force me to fight?" Tsuna accused Reborn as Reina was made to sit down by Haru, Bianchi, and the kids.

"Go to Madison Square Garden Star and make Reina happy." He mystically said making Reina sweat drop.

'How would that make me happy?'

"Just like elder says. The sparring we're gonna do will be a good way to measure your true power." Ryohei nodded as Reina sweat dropped.

'I wonder how he got that from making me happy.'

"What, you too? Wait a second." No one seemed to care what Tsuna said. They got him dressed and ready for his match and he was soon standing in the ring with Ryohei and Haru as Yamamoto stood by Reina as she sat by the ring.

"We're ready." Bianchi stated after helping Tsuna put on his gear.

"Let's go, Sawada! I won't go easy on you!" Ryohei shouted as Tsuna became pale.

"P-Please go easy on me."

"The match will begin." Stated Reborn ringing the bell as Haru proctor the match.

"Fight!" She happily yelled before running out the ring so the match could begin.

Ryohei moved quickly, "Don't hold back, Sawada!" He then started to throw his punches, "Jab! Jab!" Tsuna was able to dodge the first two, "Jab!" Direct hit to the face making him fall back, much to Reina's worry.

Haru quickly stepped in, "Tsuna-san! That was a slip! That was a slip!" She yelled pointing the fallen boy.

"What's with you? Don't just play around. Fight for real!" Shouted Ryohei as he angrily pointed at the fallen boy.

"No, no. You're mistaken. This is my real strength." Cried Tsuna trying to get Ryohei to understand.

"Get up Tsuna; you do know Reina's watching don't you." Snapped Reborn as Tsuna flinched looking over at a nervously smiling Reina.

"Don't worry about me Tsu-kun, I wasn't really expecting much here." She admitted making Tsuna's mouth fall in despair.

'SHE'S ASHAMED OF ME!' He stood up gawking as a sign to continue.

"Come on, Sawada!" Ryohei moved quickly hitting Tsuna in the stomach making Reina gasp.

"Tsuna!" He was sent back into the ring rope, as Reina moved to stand up to quickly making her stagger.

"Reina!" Bianchi called quickly catching the slight dizzy girl with worry. "Please sit back down you need to rest. You should have gone home"

"B-But Tsu-kun…" Reina dizzily stuttered allowing herself to be forced back down as her mind started to spin again. 'Not again… Please just stop it; I don't want to feel this anymore, please!'

'Rei-chan!' Tsuna worriedly thought, 'We really need to go home, if Rei-chan keeps feeling this way she might just pass out again. Wait if I just lose with a K.O.—' Tsuna slowly started to think up as Ryohei became crescent fallen.

"You haven't accepted me yet." He solemnly sigh confusing Tsuna, "You're just playing around because you haven't accepted me as worthy." He slowly started to growl in frustration before he yelled in frustration scaring Tsuna slightly.

"He's intense when he's upset, too."

"I… I need air!" Reina suddenly shouted bolting up in her seat as she ran off out the gym making Tsuna call out to her in worry, as everyone else, but Ryohei who was still sulking, looked out after her in worry.

"Rei-chan!"

'Why won't they stop?' Reina wanted to cry, 'Those images… Why do I have to remember these images why me?! Why do I have to remember Piper so suddenly after all these years?!'

"Rei-chan?" Reina stopped running looking up she saw Kyoko and Hana worriedly looking at her pale form. "Rei-chan you… you're pale again."

"Yoko-chan… Hana-chan…"

Back in the gym Tsuna was still in great shock."Seems like you need to fight with your dying will." Reborn smirked making Tsuna look over at him as Reborn held out his Leon gun.

"Huh? Wait if I had the dying will…" A scenario of what could happen ran through Tsuna's mind as he imagine winning the match but having not only Kyoko, but Reina angry at him for hurting their brother… of brother figure in Reina's case. And he was not being paranoid! Reina was very protective of family damn it! He didn't want his girlfriend dumping him just because Reborn shot him with the bullet, he freaked. "No way! No, no, no! Don't shoot!"

"Then how about this:" Reborn shot a silently crying Ryohei who had once stood behind Tsuna through the head with the Dying Will Bullet.

"What?" Gasped Tsuna looking over at Ryohei's fallen form. "You hit him with the Dying Will Bullet?" Ryohei stood up then, a yellow flame burning brightly at the top of his forehead. "No way! You hit Kyoko-chans crazy big brother with the Dying Will Bullet!"

"What is it, Sawada? Let's continue." Ryohei enthusiastically stated making Tsuna blink in shock.

"Huh? He didn't change at all?"

"Let's go! Now come!" Determinedly stated Ryohei as Tsuna analyzed the situation.

'He didn't change at all when hit by the Dying Will Bullet. Does that mean-' Sudden realization hit him, 'That if a person that already has a dying will, the Dying Will Bullet doesn't work?'

"Sasagawa Ryohei is an amazing guy." Firmly stated Reborn as Tsuna only agreed.

"To have a dying will from the start, he really is an extreme guy."

"You're next, Tsuna. If you both get hit, you're equal." Tsuna turned to Reborn in shock getting shot with the Dying Will Bullet making him slowly fall back.

'At that moment I felt regret. Not that I didn't win against Kyoko's brother, but that I never had the courage to refuse him.' His body slowly started to glow as both his flame and a look of determination appeared.

"It's dying will time!"

"**Reborn!**" Tsuna stood up only missing his T-shirt and head gear, "**I'll refuse to join the boxing club with my dying will!**"

"Tsuna." Gapped Yamamoto as everyone the other, well minus Lambo, carefully watched.

"Yeah! Both of you, die!"

"Go and get K.O." I-pin impassively stated already bored with the event.

Dying will Tsuna turned to Ryohei, the boxer smirked at the change. "I won't ask you any small questions! That's because I believe we can talk as men through our fists! Join our club, Sawada!" Ryohei threw a punch.

"**No!**" Tsuna dodged quickly making Ryohei excited thinking Tsuna had finally gotten into the fight.

"Yeah, that's the movement! Extreme right straight!" Tsuna easily dodged the punch, "You dodged my extreme right straight! I'm really impressed with you now! Join our club, Sawada!"

"**I refuse!**" Tsuna shouted.

Ryohei started to throw rapid punches tell him to join, Tsuna dodged them saying no.

"Join, join, join, join!"

"**No, no, no, no!**"

"Tsuna's amazing for being able to dodge so much. But that rush isn't something you see every day." Noted Yamamoto as Bianchi smiled happily.

"He has the making of a hitman, and a fine husband."

"Join, join, join!"

"**No, no, no!**" Tsuna continued to dodged before he finally decided to make his move, "**I refuse!**" He gave a swift punch to Ryohei's right cheek sending him back out of the ring.

Haru was gushing the whole time as she held a camera up. "Tsuna-san is amazing as usual! Rei-chan will be so proud when she sees this!" She fangirled over the teen as Tsuna return to normal.

'Crap! I actually did it. Neither Kyoko-chan nor Rei-chan will ever want to talk to me again!' Tsuna thought his eyes shut tight in frustration.

"I really like you now, Sawada!" Tsuna looked over at Ryohei in shock. "Your boxing sense is platinum!" He saw Ryohei getting up like nothing.

"He's totally fine!"

"Let's finish this!" Ryohei yelled back just as the gym door slammed open.

"Something horrible has happened!" Hana yelled stepping in.

"What is it?" Asked Yamamoto as the group all stared at her as she ran in over to Ryohei and Tsuna.

"The Karate Club showed up for Kyoko, and took Reina with them too while she was weak." She said making Ryohei want to fight Tsuna to vanish as worry filled him.

"What!"

"Kyoko-chan, and Rei-chan!" Gasped Tsuna just as Kyoko came in with a still very pale Reina.

"What is it? Did something happen?" Kyoko said as Reina had an annoyed look. It was silent and Tsuna fell back from the sudden relief.

"They're both right here." He sighed as Reina's brow twitched.

"Tsu-kun…. Mind telling me why, I'm a damsel in distress all the sudden!" She yelled making Tsuna shot back up in time to see the Karate club captain of his school and the Karate club member's and captain of the Namimori High School Karate club.

"Get ready, Sasagawa Ryohei!" Shouted the middle school captain.

"Ooyama!" Ryohei exclaimed as Ooyama's older brother step forward.

"So you're Sasagawa Ryohei? From what my little brother says, you're pretty tough."

"Huh? By little brother you mean…" Yamamoto trailed off.

"Namimori High School Karate Club leader, Ooyama Daigorou!" Exclaimed the older teen, "Come and face me now!"

"They're brothers?" Yelled Tsuna completely lost from the loop.

"Sasagawa! If we win this, your sister and adoptive sister is part of the Karate Club!" The younger Ooyama said making Tsuna snap.

"What did he say?" He angrily yelled as Hana sighed.

"Yeah, they keep saying that they want Kyoko and Reina to be their managers."

"Even back when I was here," Began the older Ooyama hugging his younger brother. "The Karate Club has just been full of sweaty guys. How long do you think we've wanted a flower-like female manager?" They pulled away as the older glared at Ryohei. "This is for my little brother, so I won't make this easy!"

"This makes no sense at all! Why am I being dragged into this?!" Yelled Reina before her face turned red and she almost fell back being caught by the younger Ooyama before Kyoko could even move.

"Hey!" Kyoko snapped as Reina tried to pull herself away from the teen.

"Let me go!"

"Reina!" Worriedly yelled Yamamoto as he glared at the teen with Bianchi and the kids.

"Leave them alone! You can't force them to that!" Angrily shouted Tsuna just as there was a yelp and thud. Looking over a still recovering Gokudera had just knocked out one of the high schoolers.

"Gokudera."

"Hayato."

"If it's for Juudaime and Hime-sama, I won't care if my sister is here!" He declared angrily his eyes trained on the weaken lover of his boss.

"What do we do, Reborn?" Asked a very angry Bianchi, no one tried to force her daughter while she was at her weakest and got away with it, no one!

"Fight them." Firmly stated Reborn angry about Reina's situation as well, Bianchi smirked then.

"Let's go, Poison Cooking!"

"Go!" Ordered the older Ooyama as all the high schoolers moved in to attack.

"Extreme Rush!" Ryohei yelled knocking one of the guys out with a rapid punch attack.

"Don't forget about me!" Smirked Yamamoto joining in the fighting dodging any and all attacks as though it were all a game.

"Gyoza Fist!" Yelled I-pin knocking many of the boys out with just the smell of her attack alone.

"Poison cooking!" Bianchi got most out with her deadly pizza.

"Take this!" Gokudera moved rapidly through a crowd of the members placing small bombs on their bodies. "Pick-Pocket Bomb!" They were taken out easily.

"Everyone's so strong!" Cheered Haru as Lambo laughed to himself.

"Lambo-san is a lot stronger!"

The final match was leading to be the older Ooyama and Ryohei as the older male tried to take Ryohei down with round house kicks. Ryohei couldn't even be touched as he angrily sent his attack, "Extreme corkscrew punch!" The older Ooyama was down!

"Yes!" Exclaimed Reina before she gasped as she was being led away by the younger Ooyama. "Tsuna!"

"Rei-chan!" Yelled Kyoko as she tried to reach out for her friend when Tsuna suddenly ran passed her. "Tsuna-kun!"

"Tsu-kun!" Reina yelled still trying to pull her arm free when she was pushed to the side by the younger Ooyama so he could face Tsuna.

"I won't let you get in the way! She's mine!"

"Never!" Tsuna yelled actually hitting the Ooyama with a knockout punch to the face. "I won't ever lose Rei-chan to scum like you!"

"He did it!" Cheered Gokudera, "As expected from Juudaime!"

"Tsuna-san, you're amazing! A super dangerous punch filled with love for Rei-chan!" Haru yelled posing as Tsuna only looked over to a slightly more recovered Reina.

"Rei-chan!" He quickly ran over, " Rei-chan are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" He worriedly ask as the dark haired girl shook her head.

"Not really, well except my pride. But besides that I'm fine, thank you Tsu-kun." She gave him a peck on the lip making him become flushed, "You really are my hero."

"Oh, um, well…" Tsuna stuttered as Kyoko couldn't help but watch the two happily.

'Thank goodness Tsuna-kun was here, if he wasn't…' Her heart sank, 'I'm so weak… I can't do anything to help Rei-chan… she's always saved me when I'd been harassed by some boys, but the one time she need to be protected I failed her.' Her eyes became determined, 'I have to get strong, I don't want to be protected by Onii-chan or Hana-chan or Rei-chan anymore. But…' Her eyes sadden again, 'How can I get strong…'

"You did well." Praised Reborn as he came up to the young couple, "Without the help of the dying will bullet, you saved and protected Reina. The unity of the Family became stronger." Reborn praised now being dressed in his normal clothes.

"Family? What's that family thing?" Confusedly asked Ryohei as the group all came together, well minus Gokudera who had to keep his distance from Bianchi sadly.

Reborn looked from Ryohei back to Tsuna, "A passionate guy like him is needed, too."

"Huh?" Gapped Tsuna as Reina cuddle into him.

"I strongly agree!"

"Hold on your still in trouble for not listening to me!" Finally snapped Tsuna as Reina tried to run away.

"No! Tsuna's scary when he's mad!"

"Get back here!"

"Forgive me!"

"Idiot you're going to exhaust yourself again!"

"Then don't chase me!"

"REINA!"

"Papa, Mama save me!"

"Stop chasing Reina, Dame-Tsuna!"

"Heiii! Don't point that gun at me!"

Yep, just another typical day in the Vongola Family it seems. Or at least it would have had a mysterious cloaked figure not been watching from the back door of the Gym. "I finally found you." Smirked the female, "And you're with my targets too… I wonder how this will play out." She slowly started to fade away in mist, "Till we meet again, Hope."

Reina froze mid laugh making Reborn look at her. "Reina…?" The young girl only looked back at the back door in shock. "What is it Reina?"

"Rei-chan?"

The girl only shook her head, "Nothing, I just thought I heard someone say my name." She honestly said, but what she didn't say was, 'Someone said… my past life's name… Hope.'

A new shadow had appeared… was she an allies… or foe.

**Reina Rena Opening Song (If it were a show) – Harukaze Lover Song by Cherryblossom **

**Reina Rena Ending Song - My Friend by SPYAIR**

**What do you think about it? Check it out and tell me what you think? I need to build my playlist for when I'm typing up the story so it's not just KHR, sorry KHR but I need my own muse too!**


	11. Target 11- My Best Friends Brother

Our new chapter begins with a story to our mysterious oc, not a lot but enough to tell something's. Please enjoy the story, please review and please follow in these tales. Do not Khr only Reina and the new oc.

**Target 10- Best Friends Brother**

She'd died in my arms, my best friend… one of my best friends. I'd always hated death… killing… meaningless fighting… I hated those things, yet I know I'd become a part of it for my family and friends. But…

'Piper!'

I loathed what they took.

'Wow, you're really smart Piper.'

I loathed the pain.

'Piper, let's do our best.'

They took my friends away from me, and then…

'Good bye again, starlight.'

I lost my life… I lost my friends, I lost so much! But why couldn't I feel the need for vengeance, why was I so at peace when it came to death. Why…

"Anemone?" I turned to my love, the one I wanted to save, who I wanted to protect. The one I'd become light for, even if he was seen evil.

"Yes, Mukuro." I softly smiled from under my cloak, pulling it down to reveal my soft light blond hair… my short blond hair… my light blue eyes meeting his mismatched ones.

"How long do you plan to study the young Vongola and his Madonna? You seemed very much attached to that Hope, I mean in the memories you shared with me of your past life." He knew I'd lived once before, he knew only this… not that I had knew who he was, what he'd done, what he do, none that he could touch, none of that I could let him see. But I was the light that came to him in his darkest days; I helped him after my mother had to leave me behind. I cared for him and his friends, and they cared for me… I was alone… I thought I'd be alone… I didn't care back then what it do if I crossed my path with Mukuro Rokudo. I just knew I wanted to stand by him the way I did another in another life, a life I think I know, but I can't remember… I only have my looks, and my prior knowledge to lead me. But now, I might have something back…

"I don't know really, Hope… I mean Reina was a very shy girl when I knew her. But she's so different in this life… I wonder if she even remembers me… and if not." I looked at him seriously, "I want to save her. I want to make sure this Vongola won't hurt her; I want to see just what we're getting into Mukuro. So please be patient for me and allow me to play my role. I worry what will happen once you break out of Vindice, and I worry for what may happen when you face Vongola. So please be patient for me."

"Kufufufufu, of course. My little fox has to slowly pull herself into their loop of course." He chuckled before he gave me a serious look, "But remember to not be pulled in too much, Vindice might come for you if you break any of the mafia law." I smiled warmly at him.

"I promise to not get to involve, Mukuro I know my part. You can trust me remember?"

Yes… my part… my part to watch over the Vongola Juudaime…. And make up a plan to help Mukuro be able to confront Sawada Tsunayoshi… and take his body.

The illusionary world I stood in my still empty apartment. I turned to look back at the stars and smiled sadly… in the end I wondered… who would I be loyal to… Reina…. Or my love?

**(**_**Reina's pov**_**)**

"Hey Tsu-kun are we still best friends?" I asked Tsuna on the day we walked home alone together in September.

"Of course Rei-chan, even if we are dating your still my best friend." He smiled warmly making my heart soar. I was so happy; we've been dating for almost a whole year! Okay not a whole year seeing as we hooked up in April but you get what I mean… I'm just so happy, and I stopped getting sick cause of my visions! Although…

'Smile Lily!'

Even though I stopped having visions about Piper I started to remember Lily… But at least I'm not getting sick from them anymore, and now they only come to me as dreams… "Ne, Tsuna let's stop by the convenience store really quick and get some treats for the kids." I said as Tsuna nodded.

"Okay. Do you want to split the bill and list?" He asked as we stepped into the shop.

"Sure, you can get the chips and drinks while I get the sweets." I said pointing to the aisle filled with candy.

"Okay, I'll meet you up front then." And then he walked off with his basket to get some drinks while I went into my aisle.

"Hmm… Okay Lambo likes grape flavored sweets like me… so I'll just get myself some sour candy so he won't touch it… I-pin like gummies and any kind of fruit flavor… so I'll get her some gummy bears… and Tsu-kun like any type of sweet besides sour and really bitter stuff so…" I reached out to grab some poky but stopped when I remembered my past…

'Hey let's get poky!'

'Okay, what should we get?'

'I'd like milk.'

'Green tea.'

'Do you want tiramisu Hope?'

'Always Piper, but I bet you want coconut.'

'Well I want strawberry!'

'You always want strawberry Lily.'

'Kitty wants banana, kitty wants banana.'

'Kid, stop calling yourself kitty!'

'Never!'

"Rei-chan." I snapped out of my deep thoughts to fine Tsu-kun looking over at me in confusion. "Are you okay, you looked spaced out again, do you have a fever again?" He worriedly asked placing his hand over my forehead making me sweat drop. "Hmm, you feel fine."

"I'm just fine Tsu-kun, really I just got caught up in trying to figure out what flavor of poky I wanted to get for us." I nervously waved as Tsuna just sighed grabbing a chocolate and tiramisu box.

"Just get these two, that's usually what we get any way right." My heart skipped a beat… Tsuna… Tsu-kun's been changing a lot lately since he accepted his role as a mafia boss. I didn't know if the change came from the acceptance of being a boss or… "Is that all?" He kindly asked as I only nodded.

"Yeah, let's go."

After paying for the snacks Tsu-kun and I, we're back on our way to his house. Eating between the tiramisu and chocolate poky together, "You know Reborn's probably waiting for us at home. He didn't pop up the whole day and I'm sleeping over too, do you think he's planning something?" I muttered from around my poky as Tsu-kun groaned looking up towards the sky.

"Great, maybe I should just run away! Can we just go to your place?" He groaned just as I noticed the group of mafioso's standing in front of Tsu-kun's house.

"I don't think we even could Tsu-kun." I sighed pointing over at the group as we both stopped.

"Huh?" He looked down just in time as the group turned to look at us. I expected Tsu-kun to shriek and fall down but instead. "Rei-chan!" He got in front of me protectively. I was in deep shock I didn't expect him to this… then again he's been doing a lot of things I wouldn't expect since we started going out.

"Tsu-kun…?" The group of men all smiled at us before opening a path like the red sea.

"Welcome home, Master Sawada Tsunayoshi, and Mistress Rena Reina."

"Huh?" Gapped Tsu-kun as I smiled gently at the men's.

"Oh, um thank you." I bowed before pulling a still very confused Tsuna towards his front door and in the house.

"Welcome home, Tsu-kun, Rei-chan." Greeted Auntie snapping Tsu-kun out of his shock, "We have a guest."

"What?" Gasped Tsu-kun as he took off his shoes and handed me the snacks. "I'll go on ahead and see who it is Rei-chan; can you stay down here with Kaa-san and the kids for a bit?" He asked making me blush, he looked so boss right now!

"Uh, sure… but if you're not down by five I'm coming up you hear." Tsu-kun only nodded before he carefully went upstairs. Auntie chuckled lightly as she came over to me.

"My Tsu-kun's become so grown up when it comes to you! I wonder what he'll think about Reborn-kuns handsome friend." A who now—

**(**_**Tsuna's pov**_**)**

What is it with Reborn and bringing strangers into my house seriously! I don't want Rei-chan getting over excited like she did two weeks ago, she's still spacing out and I'm worried about her! "Reborn! What did you do now?!" I yelled slamming my bedroom door open, I flinched and wanted nothing more than to cry out from fear when I found two guys like the ones outside staring at me. But Rei-chan might here and run up here!? "Why are you guys here!" I was able to choke out though I was really shaking in place.

"We've been waiting, Tsuna." Oh thank Kami-sama Reborn is here, wait… HE HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS I'M SURE!

"What is this?" I tried not to shout, if Rei-chan catches wind she'll…

"Where's Reina?"

"Right here!" Wait what no! I looked over to see Reina changed into her usual in door cloths holding a tray full of the snacks and drinks we bought. "Auntie said we had some guest so I didn't want to be rude and brought some treats." Why can't she just listen to me for once in my life?!

"Yo, head of the Vongola and his Madonna." I stopped gawking at Rei-chan to look pass Reborn at someone facing away from me in a leather chair. "I've come all the way from Italy to visit." He then turned to face us, "I'm the tenth-generation boss of the Cavallone Family. My name's Dino."

"Cavallone… As in mafia?" I asked just as I was pushed to the side, "Gah!"

"Oh wow! You're so handsome! Are all bosses in the mafia as good looking as you and Tsu-kun!" Rei-chan gushed making me freak.

"Rei-chan what are you saying?!" She gave me a teasing smile.

"Oh come on Tsu-kun no need to get jealous I'm just curious. I mean Dino-san does look like a very powerful yet adorable man. I bet he's just like you, strong for the family, but completely useless without them." The men in the room started to laugh as Dino gapped at Rei-chan in shock along with me.

Reborn smirking the whole time, "How observant Reina, though very bold don't you say?"

"Opps! Sorry, I really shouldn't have said that should I?" Cutely asked Rei-chan as Dino just began to laugh.

"No, no, it's okay." He stood up walking towards us taking the tray from Rei-chan he placed it down on my table before talking her hand, and kissing it! "You have a strong aura, beauty, and the drive to excel. You are a fine catch, good work Vongola Juudaime." Did he just praise me for dating woman, He finally let Rei-chans hand go, thank Kami-sama, "Although it's sad to say you have no aura, you don't look daring, and your only drive is this rosellina (Little rose)." He said making my face flush in embarrassment since sadly, it's all true!

"Your legs are short, too. You have no money, and no power." Okay that's just adding salt to the wound Reborn.

"He looks unlucky, too. Does he have any talent as a boss?" Asked Dino as Rei-chan got back in front of me.

"Of course he does, he just has a hard time showing it." She snapped, thanks the gods I have such a supporting girlfriend as her! "Reborn, would you mind telling us who these men are?" Maybe I should have asked that…

"Dino is Tsuna's senior pupil." Reborn explained making me and Rei-chan look at one another in shock.

"A senior pupil?" We both asked as Dino only gestured us to sit, so we did.

"I said some harsh things, but don't take it badly, Vongola Juudaime. Before I met Reborn, I had no talent for being a boss." He explained as I got a bit confused.

"Before meeting Reborn? Does that mean…?"

"Before I came here, I was training Dino to become a mafia boss." Reborn explained as my mouth fell in shock.

"Seriously?!"

"Reborn's lessons were no easy tasks. There were many times I thought I'd die." So I'm not alone! I've already started to go through that, "Thanks to him I'm now a boss in charge of 5,000 Families." Seriously!

"That's amazing." I agree completely with what Rei-chan just said!

"The truth is, I wanted to learn a lot more from Reborn, but he said he had to go to you, so I saw him off. I've heard you accepted becoming a boss, correct?"

"Um…. Well I really don't have an interest in becoming a mafia boss." I admitted, "But, if it helps me protect Rei-chan than I really don't have a choice." I explained as Dino's eyes narrowed making me tense up before he started to laugh, "Huh?"

"What's so funny Dino-san?" Rei-chan asked as Dino grinned at us.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just… you and I are almost exactly the same, maybe if I had had a girl to call my own and protect I might have given in more easily. I had no interest in taking the seat of the boss. There are no good guys in the mafia, after all, but I suppose you are the good guy when you use it power to protect someone." Dino admitted making me just stare at him in shock. "Reborn is definitely great though. You'll probably become a great boss. But if you ever try to go back…" He reached into his jacket making me and Re-chan tense, I screamed when he pulled out, "Woah!" I gasped as Rei-chan had Leon in his gun form pointed right at Dino's head as he held out a…. turtle? "I was going to bite! But wow, you were fast to react with Leon." Dino laughed as Rei-chan sighed letting Leon go back to normal.

"I'm sorry I just followed my instincts there."

"It's quiet alright Madonna Reina, you were just protecting your boss. Our boss was the rude one after all." Said the guy with glasses as Dino only laughed nervously.

"I'll remember not to try anything like that with you around again; you were just as quick with a gun as Reborn."

"Thank you though…" Rei-chan became flushed, "Who's that cutie in your hands!" She squealed making me sweat drop, Rei-chan really loves animals.

"Oh his name is Enzo. When I asked Reborn for Leon, he gave me this guy instead."

"Blasphemy! Leon belongs to Reborn and I!" Rei-chan glared making me question her sanity.

" How can you even claim something that's not yours?"

"Reborns teaching me how to use Leon so I got more rights to him then most!" That doesn't answer my question.

"The Broccoli Monster is scary." Wait was that I-pin…. The door to my bedroom open and I saw the young girl run in with, GRENADE CARRYING LAMBO!

"At a time like this!" I yelled just as Lambo tripped sending two live grenades out the window. "Stupid!"

"Oh no! Dino's subordinates are outside!" Gasped Rei-chan just as Dino stood up and jumped out my window, he pulled out a whip too!

"You guys! Get down!" He used that whip to grab the grenades and throw them high in the air before landing like a cat in front of my house.

"He did it." Sighed Rei-chan just as my ears caught onto the other guys chuckling.

"The boss did it again."

"He puts us on edge at least once a day."

"Come on, that's not true."

"He's so cool." I admitted… while Rei-chan just cooed beside me.

"Hopefully you'll be as cool someday." She teased.

"Do you understand?" Asked Reborn as I looked to him. "A boss is someone who puts his life on the line for his subordinates."

"Don't just try to connect everything together!" I snapped as Rei-chan pushed me over a bit.

"Ne! Dino-nii can you stay over tonight!" Huh?!

"Good idea Reina. Dino, you're staying here tonight. I've already gotten permission from Mama." Now it wasn't a request but order!

"I don't mind, but what about these guys?" Dino coolie asked as Rei-chan smiled sadly.

"Unfortunately they can't stay. But there are some nice hotels near the shopping district a few blocks over." Rei-chan said making me wonder just who's side is she on, she's hanging around Reborn too much!

"I'll feel at ease if you're with Reborn-san." Admitted one of Dino's subordinates.

"I'll feel a lot better." They all started to laugh at that.

"Geez, you guys." He's sighed before looking right at me, "Okay then, I might as well start lecturing Vongola Juudaime."

"Nope!" Shouted Reina pointing a finger at him, "No lecturing, that's mine and Reborns job. You will be enjoying a nice relaxing night at the Sawada home, do you understand Cavallone?"

"He better not argue on this with Rei-chan, she's being serious." I muttered, as Reborn nodded from beside me.

"She does play the role of Mafia wife well… have you confronted her about the necklace yet?"

"Shut up!"

**(**_**Dino's**__**Pov**_**)**

I gotta say I very much enjoyed the evening I was spending with Tsuna and his girl. She was a very nice girl, if not a bit strict at times, but she also showed to be motherly and kind, and playful for the kids that lived with Tsuna. And her aura…. She had the making's to be a hit-woman… But as I watched her and Tsuna I couldn't help but narrow my eyes ever now and then at something's I noted. Poison Scorpion, Bianchi, had been treating her as though they were mother and daughter, and Reborn seemed to… well he actually seemed generally sincere when he spoke to her about things… and then I noticed smaller things… parts of her face… the way she smirked at times… I noticed it all seemed similar to Reborn. I still remember what Romario said to me before he left.

'Boss, be careful with that girl. We didn't even see her pull Leon out on you…'

Rena Reina… could you somehow be related to Reborn? ….I had to talk to Reborn alone next chance I got.

"Everyone, eat up." Declared Tsuna's mother and Reina as they served dinner to us.

"Thank you." I took a bite of my food, "It's good!" I exclaimed, a home cook meal had to be the best.

"Really? Auntie and me worked hard on tonight's meal just for you." Reina kindly said as she sat beside Tsuna as we ate. I had to admit… I'm jealous of Tsuna! Why can't I have a cool, cute girlfriend with the skills to handle the mafia like him!

But I pushed those feeling away as I decided to tease my new younger brother. "Is there anything you want to ask me, cute younger pupil?"

"Huh?" He turned to me a bit confused.

"I'll give you advice as senior pupil." I explained though Tsuna didn't seem all to happy and just looked away after muttering oh. So I decided to ask another question but to Reina, "Oh yeah. Do you and Tsuna have a Family yet?" Reborn answered for her.

"Right now there's only Gokudera and Yamamoto. The prospective ones are Hibari and Sasagawa Ryohei."

"Those are just friends and upperclassmen! Okay maybe not Gokudera-kun, but still!" Snapped Tsuna as Reina just seem to be used to this scene so much she just looked at Reborn like nothing had happen.

"I must ask Reborn, but why did you come here anyway? You obviously were doing good with Dino-nii." Awe! She calls me brother!

"Yeah, I've been wondering that too." Tsuna admitted so I decided to explain.

"The Vongola Family is the center of our Family alliances. They are prioritized over all other Families."

"Huh? The Vongola Family is that great?" Tsuna gapped before he seemed to pale at the realization of the weight he had just started taking on.

"Well at least I was right about you being secretly clumsy." Reina chuckled making me blink in shock.

"Oh my, Dino-kun, you've spilled so much." I froze at Tsuna's mothers words as I looked down at myself to see I'd been spilling most my food. How embarrassing!

"Whoa, he's a bigger mess than Lambo!" He didn't have to say it like that?!

"If Dino doesn't have his subordinates by him, he's useless." Oh please don't explain it to them.

"He's the type of person that can't use his power unless it's for the Family. Without his subordinates his reflexes decrease greatly, too." And he explained it, damn it!

"What is that? Is that like the ultimate Boss predisposition?" Okay Dino act cool, do not freak out, you can handle this.

"Again with that Reborn. You believe me, right, Tsuna? I usually eat with a fork and knife, so I just can't use chopsticks well." Come on I had a point right.

"Who are you trying to convince her Tsu-kun, or yourself?" She's smirking just like Reborn now!

"Oh, yeah, that's right." Thank you Tsuna, you are the best younger brother I could ask for.

"Lambo-san ate it all!"

"And yet he still made less a mess then Dino-nii." I was right… she is Reborns daughter! "Ne, Lambo-kun do you want to bath with Mama now?" Or maybe not…

"Hai!" Lambo yelled as she Reina stood up.

"Okay let me just—" He ran off before she could finish. "Wait the tub isn't filled yet." She tried to yell softly as she followed after the small kid. Then we heard the kid scream, "DINO!" Why did she sound mad?!

"Rei-chan, Lambo!" Tsuna worriedly yelled standing up with me.

"What is it?" I tripped.

"D-Dino-san, are you all right?" No Tsuna, I'm sadly not…

"Oww ow…. I tripped over my foot."

"Huh?"

"Same as usual." Okay Reborn didn't have to say it in that tone!

"Seriously?!" Why did he have to sound so shock, "What about Rei-chan and Lambo?"

"Tsuna!"

**(**_**Reina's pov**_**)**

"Rei-chan! What is it?" Tsu-kun finally came in to find me glaring right at him, or should I say Dino as Lambo stayed frozen on top of Enzo. "Ah, um why's Lambo's clothes still on?" I sent him my galre making him heii.

"Dino, get him out!" I ordered pointing over to Lambo as Enzo finally surface fully roaring.

"Heii! A turtle!?" Tsu-kun yelled as he pulled me back towards the door as I-pin and Reborn walked in pass me. Lambo falling off from the top of Enzo head, running over to me into my arms crying.

"Dino tame your partner!" I growled hating seeing Lambo scared the way he currently was.

"Wait that's Enzo?!" Tsu-kun yelled as Dino looked a bit scared for his life from my glare.

"Enzo is a special sponge-type turtle that grows when he takes in water." Reborn explained as Tsu-kun freaked.

"What the hell?" And Enzo began eating the tub.

"Leave to I-pin." I-pin shouted trying her Gyoza Fist against Enzo though I already knew it wouldn't work, turtles can hold their breath for a really long time you know.

"I-pin's Gyoza Fist didn't work."

"Turtles can hold their breath for a long time, after all." See, even my dad agreed!

"Stay back. If I can't take care of my own pet, it's a disgrace onto the Cavallone Family." Dino pulled out his whip, "Calm down, Enzo!" I hid behind Tsu-kun avoiding either me or Lambo getting hit by the whip…. Tsu-kun was not so lucky.

"Owowow!"

"Tsu-kun!" I worriedly gasped as he fell to the floor in pain, holding his face.

"Sorry, I missed." Dino apologized.

"Now you understand that Dino is practically useless without his subordinates." My Dad smirked as Tsuna only deadpanned.

"I can't believe that Dino would be like that…"

"I can." I sighed as Enzo moved out of the now destroyed bath roaring.

"Heii! The bath!"

"Reborn isn't there anything you can do?" I asked as my dad smirked.

"It can't be helped. It's Leon's turn now." Leon jumped onto Tsuna's face turning into a Romario mask.

"Romario, I though you left." I sweat dropped at Dino's words, "Idiot! Ger down and leave this to me." Double sweat drop plus face palm. He at least tied up Enzo in the end...

"Oh hi Leon." Leon was now on my shoulder be pet by a strangely calm Lambo, Tsu-kun just looked happy that things had turned out okay.

"Dino-san really is cool."

"Now we just got to dry him up so he'll shrink." I sighed before just going, "Welp, good luck with that. Me and Lambo are going to bed, so goodnight!" I started walking away.

"Wait Rei-chan at least help us, Rei-chan, Rei-chan!" I just kept ignoring him, I'm too tired to help

**(**_**Normal pov**_**)**

It was late at night when everyone in the home was asleep. Tsuna in his bed, Nana in her room, Reina in guest room with the kids sleeping in her arms, and Bianchi in her room, everyone was asleep… except for Reborn and Dino. "That girl… She was wearing the Vongola Origin Locket."

"And if she is?"

"Why her?" Dino asked, "I know you somewhat well Reborn, why give it to her? I mean sure she can hold it, and she has what's needed to join the family. But I think you had another reason for giving it to her."

"Hmph, don't get cocky Dino. You may have been my student once, but my business and reasons are mine and mine alone." Snapped Reborn making Dino flinch back in fear.

"C-come on Reborn! You have to admit you're a bit out of character with her… The way you treat her and Bianchi treats her makes me think—"

"If you're wondering if she's my child then spit it out useless Dino. Don't walk around the bush with me." Me glared Reborn as they his shadow seemed to hold the shape of his adult form.

"I'm… I'm sorry I just." Dino stuttered before he calmed down, "Is she your daughter? You know from before—"

"It's a large possibility." Reborn admitted, "She hold skills, and traits similar to my own… But she mostly takes from her mother who was a past lover of mine. When her mother left me—"

"Wait you were dumped." Reborn pointed a gun at him, "I'm sorry! It was just a real surprise!"

"It was around the same time that Reina would later be born, so the time stamp could make it so. But I won't really know till I get Shamal here to compare her DNA to mine." Reborn looked out at the night sky, "Strange thing is… I'd still see her as mine if she weren't… it be the least I could do to repay Satomi back."

* * *

"We're leaving!" Yelled Tsuna and Reina the next day as they ran out the house for school only to stop when they saw Dino's men.

"Buon giorno, Vongola Decimo, Madonna Reina." Greeted Romario as Reina smiled kindly.

"Buon giorno to you all as well." She curtly bowed as Tsuna blinked in shock.

"Hello, if it's about Dino-san…"

"Why are you guys here?" Dino came up behind the two teens, leaning on the side of the Sawada fence with Reborn standing on top. "I didn't ask for a pick-up."

"No one's here to pick you up, Boss. We just happened to end up here after we wandered around." Romario explained as Dino tried to not laugh.

"From the hotel in front of the station, eh?" This made Tsuna quietly chuckle with Reina.

'They're like our family.' Thought Reina.

'Dino-san is really liked by his subordinates.' Tsuna thought, just as Gokudera arrived.

"Good morning, Juudaime, Hime-sama!"

"Gokudera-kun."

"I woke up early, and as I wandered around, I just happened to end up here." Gokudera grinned.

"Well that's nice." Smiled Reina as Tsuna just stared in shock.

'He's saying the same thing.'

"Tsuna-san! Rei-chan!" Haru appeared. "When I was wandering, around I ended up here too! I'm so lucky to see you both in the morning!"

'She's just as hyper in the morning.' Twitched Tsuna.

"Morning!" And next was Yamamoto. "Hey! What are you guys doing?"

'Yamamoto, too?' Thought Tsuna smiling brightly.

"Extreme good morning!" This shocked Reina as Ryohei appeared along with Kyoko.

'Ryohei and Kyoko too!' Gapped Reina as Tsuna almost broke out grinning.

"Hello Tsuna-kun, Rei-chan. Onii-san and me thought it would be nice if we walked to school with you today!" Kyoko sweetly smiled making Reina smile happily back.

"That's great! This will be lots of fun." She exclaimed as Dino smirked at the budding family.

"Hey, Smokin' Bomb." He greeted making everyone look at him, "This is the first time we meet."

"You're…" Gokudera's eyes landed on Dino's arm tattoo. "Bucking Horse Dino!" He glared making Reina grab him by his ear painful, "Owowowow!"

"Okay, that is enough out of you Hayato. We're going to be late for school, so let's go everyone." She ordered as Gokudera was dragged off by Reina with a sweat dropping Tsuna trailing behind.

"Looks like we're going now." Tsuna nervously chuckled.

"Okay." Laughed Yamamoto as he followed suit.

"Haru will come part of the way with you!" Haru exclaimed as Ryohei roared with laughter.

"Octopus head!"

"Onii-san!" Kyoko scolded as they followed after close behind.

Dino and Reborn only watched and waited till they were mostly gone before talking. "So that's Tsuna's family. They're still kids, and seem to follow Reina mostly."

"That's mostly due to Tsuna's relationship with her, but it seems that you're interested." Noted Reborn, as Dino smirked.

"I guess so."

"Use her and I'll shoot you on the spot."

"Gah! But she's—" Reborn clicked the safety off his gun. "Okay, okay! I won't use her, I won't use her!" Yelled Dino as Reborn put his gun away.

"Now would you like to test them?"

A few blocks away Haru and Yamamoto walked to the front of the group, followed by Kyoko and Ryohei with Reina, and then Tsuna and Gokudera in the back talking. "Dino-san?"

"Yeah. It's well-known that he was able to fix the financial problem left to the Family by his predecessor." Gokudera explained, "Now the Cavallone family is the third strongest in our alliance."

"Eh, Dino-san is good at management, too." Tsuna grinned turning to watch Reina talk adamantly with Kyoko and Ryohei. "He really is cool."

"I don't like him." Gokudera scoffed.

"Why?"  
"All older guys are my enemies."

"That's a huge range!" Paled Tsuna.

"Hey, Tsuna." Called Yamamoto as he turned to stop with the rest of the group. "Did you do your homework?"

"Ah, I forgot!" Tsuna yelled as Yamamoto laughed.

"Me, too, we can get scolded together."

"Or you can just copy some of mine and Hayato-kun's answers." Suggested Reina, just as a red car started to drive their way. "Is that a red Italian sports car?" Reina deadpanned as the group open up the road for the car. Or at least until Tsuna was suddenly snatched by the passing car. "Tsuna!" Reina yelled as everyone yelled in shock too.

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

"Sawada!"

The boys and Reina all moved to try and run after the car. "Hold it." They all turned to see Reborn staring at them. "That's the car of the yakuza, Momokyokoi, that are based in this district."

"Yakuza…" Gapped Ryohei.

"Reborn-san."

"Haru-chan we have to call the police." Kyoko trembling said as Haru gasped in shock.

"Oh right, the police! Where's my cell phone?" She started to look in her back with Kyoko to try and find her phone.

"You're no match for them. Leave it to Dino and his subordinates." Reborn ordered as the males and Reina all gained serious looks.

"We can't let him take care of it." Gokudera growled.

"That's right." Yamamoto nodded.

"Sawada is our friend!" Ryohei yelled.

"And my boyfriend! Which means I'll fight anyone who messes with him or our Family," Reina glared, before giving Kyoko and Haru a soft smile. "You guys stay here, we'll handle this. Let's go boys."

"Right!" The boys yelled as they started to run ahead.

"Reina wait." Reborn ordered making only the female stop, when she turned she yelped when she had to catch Leon and a black and white touch screen cell phone. "Take Leon just in case, keep in contact if you need help." Reina nodded.

"Got it." And she was off to catch up with the boy's, once out of sight the red car reappeared. Dino was the one to come out though with a smile.

"I like them. They only thought of rescuing Tsuna. I wouldn't say they were calm, well minus Reina." He noted just as Romario came out with a confused Tsuna.

"Tsuna-kun!" Gasped Kyoko in relief as Haru cried.

"You're all right. Haru's so relieved." She fell to her knees for relief.

Tsuna began to freak. "What are you thinking, Dino-san?!"

"Sorry, sorry. I was just testing your Family." Dino explained as Tsuna was finally let go from his binds.

"Testing?"

"There's no such thing as the Momokyokai. I just wanted to see if they'd try to help you… and Reina but Reborn threaten me so it came down to you." Dino admitted as Romario moved to leave in the car.

"Boss, I'll be leaving."

"Okay. Thanks." And then Romario is gone. "You must be happy, Tsuna. It's rare to see a Family that thinks of their Boss so much." Dino admitted as Tsuna sighed happily.

"No, they're not just my Family. They're my friends, even Rei-chan even though we're dating." Tsuna admitted as Reborn decided to give some bad news.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. The Momokyokai is a real yakuza that's based in this town."

"What the hell?! So that means that Rei-chan and the others really went after them?" Shouted Tsuna.

"What were you thinking, Reborn? That isn't an opponent that those kids can take on!" Shouted Dino, "Geez, why do you always go to the extreme?"

"That's right! What if something ha—HEII! Rei-chan went with them too!" Tsuna yelled running passed Reborn and the girl, "I have to save them!"

"Tsuna-kun?"

"Hahi?"

* * *

Tsuna quietly crept in inside a building in shopping district in fear. "Eh, it's so scary." He smacked himself. "Get a hold of yourself Tsuna; you can't be chickening out now. Everyone needs you." He silently scolding looking around a corner to see a door with Yamamoto's and Reina's bag on the floor before it. "That's Yamamoto's and Rei-chan bag! They're really here." He heard rapid footsteps coming up the stairs making him look to see Dino. "Eh?"

"It's here." Dino seemed to ask as Tsuna nodded, "Let's go!" He ran ahead followed by Tsuna the door was quickly pushed open. They were shocked at what they saw.

"Really now, I'd think a yakuza gang would be better than this." Reina sighed standing at the center of the room with beat up men at her feet Leon sleeping on her head. Ryohei was shaking a guy repeated shouting.

"Where is Sawada!"

While Yamamoto was on the floor trying to wake up a guy he knocked out. "Can't you tell us?"

And Gokudera was threatening another, "Spit it out, dammit! Where's Juudaime?"

Reina then seemed to finally notice the two bosses. "Tsu-kun!"

"You beat them up?" He gapped as he was suddenly glomped by his girl friend.

"You escaped!"

"Sawada!"

Gokudera flung a guy aside. "Juudaime! You're all right!"

"You seem well." Yamamoto grinned as Tsuna was finally let go by Reina.

"You're okay right?"

"Uh, yeah."

"These guys really are something." Chuckled Dino as Reina only nodded.

"Course."

"Yeah." Tsuna agreed when suddenly another door was opened.

"What the hell are you brats doing?" More of the yakuza's appeared with the boss.

"You're insulted us."

Tsuna yelled in fear, "They look so strong!" The guys all a lined to stand in front of the two bosses and Reina.

"They just keep coming." Gokudera noted as Dino spoke up.

"Wait. They're at a different level from the other ones. These guys are still too tough for you."

"What did you say?!" Shouted Ryohei as Reina held his arm back.

"Ryohei don't."

"It's my fault this happened." Dino admitted as he took to try and walk in front of the younger teens.

"Even if that's true these guys aren't gonna let us off the hook!" Snapped Reina as Dino pulled out a gold credit card, 'And he's ignoring me!' She moved Leon off her head, 'I'll have to keep him at ready now,' Leon turned into his gun form in her hand, 'And shoot Tsu-kun if the fight breaks out.'

"I'll pay fr all the medical and furnishing expenses, so let's leave it at this."

The yakuza boss chuckled, "Don't be a dumbass. We'll take the money, but we won't let you leave."

"So there's really no deal. Guess Reina was right, I'll have to fight back. Get ready." Dino shouted pulling his whip out but hitting Ryohei, Gokudera, and Yamamoto in the face as well as himself.

"What the hell are you doing?" Painfully growled Gokudera as all of them held their faces in pain.

"Owww."

"Extreme pain!"

'That's right Dino-san is useless without his subordinates.' Thought Tsuna as Reina bit her bottom lip.

The boss laughed, "What the hell was that? Don't take us lightly." He started to move forward Reina pointed Leon at him. "Ha?"

"This isn't a toy." She darkly stated.

"Ha! You even know how to fire a gun girly." Reina sadistically smirked, her bangs shadowing her eyes.

"This isn't for you. This is!" She round house kicked the boss in the stomach sending him back before she pointed Leon to Tsuna's head. "Ready!"

"Right!" Tsuna nodded as they dark haired girl fired Leon hitting Tsuna at the center of his head before two other shots were heard as two green bullets hit Tsuna's hand.

"Reborn!" Reina shouted looking over to the window to see a sniper being pointed in from the building across from them just as Tsuna got up in his Dying Will Mode.

"**REBORN! I'll beat them with my dying will!**" He shouted as his hands grew, the phone Reina was given going off as she picked it up.

"Reborn!"

"That shot was the Clenched Fist Bullet. Good work on acting face, Reina." The black haired girl smiled brightly.

"Thanks! But I'll need both my hands for this fight so…" She hanged up the phone and let Leon go as she turned to smirk at the yakuza's. "Who's first?"

"What's with those hands?"

"Tsu-kun go for the boss first." Smiled Reina as the teen only had to send one punch to knock out the boss, and his teeth before finally he went after the others along with Reina.

"Not so fast!" She elbowed one from behind before take a few more out.

"There both doing pretty good." Smirked Dino as the couple stood back to back.

"Bastard!"

"Bitch!"

A bunch tried to tag team against the two.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera kicked one away.

"Reina!" Yamamoto elbowed one to the neck before they got their backs against their boss and Reina.

"Are you both all right, Juudaime, Hime-sama?"

"We'll watch your backs."

"Don't leave me out!" Ryohei took out two quickly. "Let's win this, Sawada!"

"**Right!**"

"Those guys…" Dino trailed off as a familiar voice appeared.

"We can't lose either, Boss."

"You guys." Dino blinked seeing Romario and his men.

"What are you doing there all by yourself?" Romario teased making Dino smirk.

"Shut up." He stood up pulling out his whip again. "Let's go crazy!"

* * *

Dino's laugh could be heard from within the Sawada home. "I understand now." He said as he looked at Tsuna's family minus Ryohei and Kyoko and Haru. "I can leave Tsuna to you guys."

"Um, thanks." Sweat dropped Tsuna a bit confused.

"I don't need you to tell me that." Scoffed Gokudera, "I'll always protect, and be the right man of, Juudaime and Hime."

"If onii-sama was here I bet his words would be, 'I will protect my little sister to the extreme with Sawada's help!' Or something like that." Laughed Reina as Yamamoto grinned.

"Well, it's good that you weren't hurt."

"That's true! I was just about having a panic attack when I thought Tsu-kun was taken!" Reina admitted making Tsuna blush.

"Guys…"

"Aw, we made you blush."

"Rei-chan!"

Dino laughed seeing the young couples banter. "Well, I better be leaving."

"Huh? Already?" Gasped Tsuna as Dino smiled.

"I'm busy with my work as Boss, too." He admitted walking out the room.

"Dino-san."

"Dino-nii." The couple said at once following after the blond. "Um we we're wonder but…"

"Why did you decide to become a boss?" Tsuna came out and said as they followed the older man close behind.

Dino sighed smiling, "It's because I care for my Family." He admitted, "I thought that if I could, I should protect them. You're the same, right? Even you Reina, you joined to protect the people you love." Tsuna looked down as Reina nodded in agreement. "Tsuna. Reina."

"Yes?" The teens both said as Dino turned to smile at them.

"I can trust in you both."

"Dino-san."

"Well then, Enzo should say-" Dino suddenly fell down the stairs.

"Dino-san." And somehow Tsuna followed after making Reina face palm.

"My, you're so lively, Tsu-kun." Blinked Nana having seen the fall from near the living room door. "I bet you were just excited that you got an older brother."

"No…this is…" Painfully muttered Tsuna as Nana just seemed to ignore his pain

"Dinner's almost ready, so call everyone down. Dino-kun can stay anytime. I'll bring out a knife and fork, too." She kindly said as the two boys only smiled from the floor.

"Okay." Dino gasped out in slight pain as Tsuna looked up at who he knew he could see as an older brother figure happily.

"Will you stay tonight as well?"

"Because Mama's food is very good." He admitted as the group all watched from the top of the stairs.

"Juudaime, are you okay?"

"Something smells really good. Can we stay too, Tsuna?"

"It's almost dinner." Lambo grinned as Reborn decided to acknowledge him for once.

"Dinner won't be for a while."

"Huh, why?" Tsuna asked as Reina held up her new phone.

"Cheese." She grinned snapping a shot of the two bosses just as a banging came from the bathroom down stairs.

"What?!"A giant Enzo came out chasing the group all out with Reina taking a shot of the memorable seen with a laugh.

'I'm gonna start keeping record of these times and days, with this phone. So we can always look back at these days!'


End file.
